His Mission
by CherrySkye25
Summary: After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?
1. Memories of the fallen

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 1: Memories of the fallen_-_-_

The remains of a passing storm lingered, before a few rays of what seemed foreign and unfamiliar lit up the area. It had been a year, only a year, but it felt like decades. The first year wasn't easy at all. Danger was everywhere, even if it couldn't move on its own. Remains of the war still littered the streets and fields, bullets, mines, you had to watch your step or you could easily meet your end. The only positive thing was now you didn't have to worry of the monsters that could attack you in your sleep, and it made living a little more tolerable.

The final four stitchpunks had moved on mentally, though never forgetting the fallen five. 1, 2, 5, 6 and 8. They were never forgotten, but they seemed to be falling in the back of the others heads, knowing they had to work now, helping the world the best they could.

At first after their souls were freed, the remaining four were happy, but in the days to follow, so did sadness. 7 became depressed, so accustom to the old way of life even if she acted strong on the outside, putting on a brave strong face, mostly to hide how hurt she was.

She was so used to seeing 2 and 5 up early, collecting scraps of metal, wires and cloth, talking about the endless possibilities of the raw material, how happy 2 was when he and 5 first created the telescope, and how they tried it out for hours, enjoying their success.

So used to seeing 5 with the twins. They loved to be around him. 5 would play and read to them, even though they could easily read on their own, they liked to hear another talk to them, she thought it was always so cute how often the twins would run to 5 pulling him in the direction of things they wanted to show him, sometimes wanting to pull him in two different directions at the same time.

So used to hearing 6, even as he hummed eerie sounds, scraping away at a piece of paper, sketching the same picture over and over again, each time getting a little bit more detailed and she even remembered the nervous smile on his face when someone looked at his hard work.

Though 1 was always alone, she did often remember seeing him looking out of broken windows, deep in thought, reminiscing about the past, Even if he didn't have much to go on. All the stitchpunks were born into a war. Maybe he was thinking of the time when he was the only one. The first of their kind, he must have felt special, he was the first new thing that the scientist designed after the BRAIN.

8 was hard to think of. She never spoke to him, but often remembered the sounds of him sharpening his blade, and the sounds that he made when he held up his favorite magnet to his head. He wasn't all that bad. She remembered that he sometimes played with the twins, not often, and not when anyone else could see. If they did they could have seen an innocent 8, lifting up the two smaller stitchpunks and spinning them around, lifting them up to explore new things that they couldn't reach on their own. 7 was sure that the twins missed 8 a lot, probably as much as they missed 5.

9. The one designed to save humanity, ended up causing pain for every other stitchpunk. If it wasn't for him, all of the others would still be alive. He was only around for a short time; he was the youngest of them. Inexperienced, what he thought was right was often wrong, and if not, then he still couldn't think of what he did or said before he did it. He felt more pain than anything. He knew that 7 was suffering, and he knew he wasn't around long enough to have as many memories as the female stitchpunk, but he felt worse. He had torn that 'family' apart. Everyone was together, even if they didn't all get along sometimes. He rushed, he ran from the room where he had awoken. If he hadn't been so hasty he could have seen what the scientist was trying to tell him. He could have destroyed that monster without endangering the others. But he didn't. And five of them died. Even though they were free now, he felt the pain every day.

The twins seemed to be fine for the most part. But they would be sad too. They recorded everything. Any time they wished to see the others they just replayed the time they spent together in their heads. But they would get too into the memories, sometimes reaching for the others. When they remembered that they weren't alive, they both stayed to themselves. Together they would sit alone, remembering. 5 was always kind to them, 8 was playful, 2 would bring them new inventions to look at, teaching them about things that were around before they were created, or even telling them about their creation as he was there for it. 6 never spoke to them, he was always busy but they knew that he cared, somehow they knew. 1 they never stayed around; their constant studying made him mad. He would tell them to leave the past behind them and to only think of the future, if they all even had one in that dead world. They knew he was scared, but no one could get close to 1, he never let them.

Now the four of them lived close to the graves of the five other stitchpunks, knowing even though they were saddened by their lost lives, being close to where they were freed from their prison helped the healing process. Knowing that they weren't trapped, they made the first rain after the end of all life, they were the ones who helped the new buds of life grow. At first it was just a little brown, the colors soon changed. Green began to grow, and thanks to 3 and 4, they were able to learn of 'grass' and then 'flowers' and even though it wasn't a lot, a few spots of the green substance was comforting, they were able to see the life the others had made.

The bodies of the fallen were scattered all around. They were left where they were, to sort of honor the places where they fell. The only two bodies that weren't found were 6 and 2, and even though 9 and 7 wanted to look for them, they knew the world was too large to find them, they couldn't go, they had to work on something they knew would be productive, but they couldn't help but wonder where they were.

6 had fallen into the dark far down, where the BRAIN had dropped him after capturing his soul. Though that place was now a river from the many rainfalls over the year, so his body was most likely carried off somewhere far away.

2, being the only one they moved, was never found either. They gave him a funeral after his body was found again after the Seamstress attacked them. Sending him on a floating piece of broken material, they used it to apologies to him, this came from 9. 2 was the first victim of 9's thoughtless curiosity and the first of the stitchpunks to die. He was never found, but they always hoped he was drifted to a peaceful place, far away from all the death and destruction.

Although they were gone they were never forgotten. Even as the remaining worked to clean small debris from around the grave and surrounding area to allow the newborn grass to grow. The grass was the key reminder to them not to feel sadden by the others end. And as if to symbolize that, all the areas where the stitchpunks had fallen, grass was growing, all around their bodies. They had made a day to actually go to where 2 died to retrieve 8, bringing him out into the sunlight, and leaving him somewhere where the grass could grow around him.

Everything was silent for once in the world, peaceful. The only sounds of machines were from the stitchpunks, which hardly made sounds, but when they did, it left them with a warm feeling; they remembered the sounds as ones that the others made as well, leaving them with the knowledge that the others were still with them, even if they couldn't be there.

Though this was true, somewhere far away the sound of whirring gears couldn't be heard by them. Somewhere in the emptiness was a movement, metal sounds, whirring hard, unused for so long, small twitches and movements seen by none, but not for long. The small machine could see soon, and it wouldn't be long, before it was on the run, on the run for anything at all.

_-_-_

This is going to have more chapters, hopefully you enjoyed reading it, and if you did I hope you'll comment on it. I had this Idea ever since I first saw the movie and it's going to be somewhat long. The chapters themselves aren't going to be drastically long but I hope they are enjoyable. Thank you for reading my first attempt at a long fan fiction. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Reawakening

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 2: Reawakening_-_-_

The world seemed all to bright for his liking, it was the kind of dull brightness that you had from waking up in the middle of the night, even the littlest amount would hurt your eyes. This wasn't really a problem as the figure didn't have the plural of 'eyes'. But he could still feel brightness and warmth that he wasn't used to at any time in his life.

A small click sounded as the sound of a shutter opened, closing quickly from the blinding light that came from all over the place. The creature who it belonged to groaned as gears whirred around inside of his small frame. He felt the ground and used it to turn himself over, he was now somewhat sitting up and fully feeling the discomfort of what seemed like a sea of wetness beneath him, and even though it felt out of place, the first thing he found truly odd and the first thing that confused him was that he didn't feel like he was floating around anymore, he felt solid, he knew it was an odd description of it, but that was how it felt, and after a while of trying to think of any other ways to describe the feeling he knew that whatever he was thinking of could wait, first thing he had to do was open his eye, which would be easier said than done.

It was forever since he did that and the lack of use made his eye hard to open, but after he got the shutter to open, he had to spend a few minutes on it, opening it and closing it repeatedly to get the unused mechanics to work again, and it wouldn't be easy. After it seemed that his eye was working again, he sat up and lifted one hand to his face, rubbing the large covered area over the left side of his face, sighing. It was after that, that he noticed something was off. There was color, it was bright, and the air didn't seem covered with the stench or cloud of death. It seemed clean, new. And it was at that moment he realized what was out of place. Staring down he held up his metal hands, moving his fingers around he began to breath faster, he knew it was wrong, he shouldn't be here, this wasn't right.

Standing up in a hurry the fifth stitchpunk fell back. There was a splash and the feeling of wetness became worse. He looked down, it was water, he was in water, and alive, no longer dead. This wasn't right, he died, he remembered dying, and he even remembered becoming free again after dying! But he wasn't dead; he was here, sitting up waist deep in water, looking around at a world unlike the one he knew before, It was alive, it was starting to look like the paintings he had seen before, there was life in this world.

He stood up, the whirring gears in his chest causing him to shake; he looked around frantically, looking for anyone to help him at all, what had happened? Why was he alive again? Where were the others? Was he the only one to be alive again? All the questions began to overload and he ran as fast as he could to the place that he remembered last, the graves.

_-_-_

It was hard to find, the world was so new to him now, it was almost like this wasn't the world he used to live in, but it was the same, the same destruction, the same debris, the same dead machines. But now it was new, brand new. He knew he had to find the others, he had to find them, and he had to find them right away. He just didn't know where to stop. He closed his eye and continued to run as fast as his legs could take him, his thoughts clouded his head as he made his way to where he was freed from the metal grave he and the others were held in. He didn't know if his legs would be able to hold out much longer, his legs seemed to creak from not being used for so long, and knew he needed a new way to find them. Soon he was yelling, his voice box gave out rasping sounds at first, the water clogging it, causing him to spark a bit and he almost fell over from the small shock, but soon the running had helped to drain the little machine, and although he was still damp, he could now call out into the new emptiness.

"H-Help! Anyone…7!? 9!?"

His voice echoed off of the buildings, he didn't know if anyone was here or if they would even be able to hear him. He hoped for a response, prayed for it, he felt an ache in his body, he needed to find someone, 9, 7, 3 and 4. They had to be here, they couldn't have left, he didn't know what he would have done if they did.

---

After half an hour of running his legs finally gave out, causing the stitchpunk to fall face first onto the ground, it was an all too familiar feeling that made him panic as he held the left side of his face. Flashbacks to the time when he first smashed his head against the ground as a result of an explosion causing him to panic, all he could think of was when he lost his eye, and in his panic he could even feel the pain that he felt when it happened. After he calmed himself a bit, his whole figure started shaking from the pain and fright. He looked around and then looked at his legs. He had torn the material on his knees, and it was beginning to hurt. He looked around and panted, he couldn't move, he was too tired, His whole body pained he didn't know if he would have enough energy to call out for anyone.

He saw he was close to the graves, he could see the sticks that once held the fallen numbers on burlap material. Holding his face still he yelled out once more, though there would be no answer to his call. He would choke out a dry sob, he couldn't cry, it wasn't something he was made to be able to do, all that could form from it was the sound and the shutter of each shake from his broken body.

After a minute he was forced to slow his sobbing, he heard movement. Terrified he used one of his arms and his feet to try and move himself out of the open. He knew somewhere in his mind that there were no more machines left, but he couldn't think straight. He was finally able to drag himself into a small corner under a broken car; leaning against the wheel he held his chest now that he wasn't holding his head anymore. Shaking he tried to quiet himself, but the shaking made small gears move and they made a small noise. He could hear the sound of movement getting closer. Whatever was out there could hear the gears in his chest. Clenching his eye closed he tried to pull himself into hiding farther.

All too quickly did the sounds stop. He held himself strong and didn't move, now wanting to make any more sounds and attract more attention to himself. But soon he heard another type of sound. The small sounds of clicking. The sounds were as if a shutter was closing and opening at high speeds, and then he heard the second set of clicking. It was all so familiar. Opening his eye he groaned and weakly stood up. Leaning against the tire for support he limped around the side and looked at the two figures clicking and communication to each other. He knew it was them and he couldn't believe that he would get to see 3 and 4 again. His body racked another sob and his gears began to make the whirring sounds again and that caught the others attention.

They both jumped back and fell over their faces showed a deep fear, as if they had seen a ghost. And it was technically true. This was a ghost, they knew it was, after all, it couldn't be anything else they watched him die, and they saw him fall. But here the other was, alive, looking terrible, but alive. The injured figure limped a few more steps before they both got up and ran to him, grabbing him and holding him tightly as they seemed to shake as much as he was, their eyes clicking and frantically flashing to try and talk to him even though they knew he couldn't understand their way of communicating. They didn't know how in this world the other was here, his gears and voice working, his body moving. They were confused, it opened up too many wounds as they remembered and the pictures of the other dying flashed in their minds. It pained them to hold onto him, but they knew they couldn't let him go; they wouldn't risk him leaving again.

Both 3 and 4 were shocked when the other pulled from their tight embrace. Smiling to them, the 'ghost' moved to rub 4's shoulder, pat 3's head, they smiled at the all too familiar greeting and then looked up at him. He had a pained expression on his face, but after a second it turned to relief. They looked and smiled each putting a hand on both sides of his face, feeling the burlap and spare cloth patch. They shook as their gears went into over drive and the fallen pulled them into his arms.

"Thank you…thank you for finding me…" he shook; his body finally getting to relax, he knew he was safe, he knew that wherever the other two where, they weren't too far off. He still couldn't move, but after a minute, he knew he didn't want to, neither did the twins, they held snuggly to his body as if they were waiting their whole lives for the moment they could see the other once more.

---

Night would fall and the three of them were still together, unmoving. Excitement, fright, hope and a whole mess of indescribable feelings erupted, leaving them thanking whoever brought the fifth stitchpunk back to them, but also thinking, going through all their cataloged memories to figure out if they had ever read or saw how it was even possible.

Soon though another would be on the street, searching for the twins, using a light staff as 9 used to have. The seventh gasped when she found where they were. She dropped the light and the glass shattered as it hit the ground. She backed up; shaking her head in disbelief she turned and ran back to where the last four lived. She needed to get 9; this was something that she never expected to see she needed him for this, this wasn't supposed to happen, something must have been wrong. He was supposed to be dead, but there he was. The fifth stitchpunk alive, holding the two small twins to himself. What scared her most was that it looked like the other didn't even die, but he did, and now he was here. Questions filled her mind but only one was the most important. How was it possible?

_-_-_

So little dialogue. I had trouble writing this as I had trouble thinking of reactions for 3, 4 and 7. Even though I know 7 wouldn't run for others and would just try and pull the other back herself, remember, 5 had been dead for a year and after the epic send off of their souls she didn't expect to see the other back as if nothing had happened; thus her shock. I hope it was alright otherwise, and I hoped it was enjoyable to read. Part 3 should be up as soon as I write it, and within the next chapter, things will be explained farther into how 5 got his soul returned to him.


	3. Truth

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 3: Truth _-_-_

When 5 woke up, he wasn't on the streets anymore, and 3 and 4 weren't there with him. He tried to move but his legs were still so sore from the fall. He made a sound of discomfort and pulled himself into a sitting position with his arms. Hit eye slowly opening, making a small sound as it did. He looked around and didn't know where he was, though it seemed so familiar, he found he was on what seemed to be a bed, it was small, and he was covered with spare material.

All around there were small trinkets, objects like screws, tools, cloth, needles, books, and so on. It was warm, and he was dry. Looking down at the bed he moved the cloth covering him and looked to his knees. The tears were still large and they needed to be sewn up soon, otherwise he might damage the parts inside of his leg.

He looked around for anything he might be able to use to fix himself, as his eyes fell on a small bundle of sewing needles. He looked at them carefully. They were across the room, he wouldn't be able to get to them without falling, maybe if he could find some string he would be able to get it without having to stop moving, if he could reach it on one go, he might make it back to the bed without falling over.

He spotted a strand of brown string not too far from the needles, given they were still crammed into a tight corner which would require him to put more weight onto one of his injured legs. He sighed, what was he waiting for? His legs weren't getting better any time soon, and they never would if he didn't get up.

He held his breath as he clenched the cloth of the bed in one hand and swung his legs over the edge, trying to get his feet as close to the floor as he could before placing them firmly on the ground. Pushing himself off a little more he stood up, his knees shaking as he began his painful 'journey' to get the items. He limped across the room and grabbed a needle from the pile, using it almost as a cane to help carry him to the string. He looked to it and thought for a second, the area was really tight; it was really going to hurt if he fell.

He tried to balance on one leg, hoping that if he put the rest of the pressure on the area surrounding the string he would be able to grab it. It wouldn't be as easy as just holding one of the sides, and he ended up falling over, hitting his shoulder against the sharp corner. He held his arm, nothing was torn and he thanked his luck that it wasn't, he would have had hard time sewing up his own shoulder. He sighed and got up again, leaning as far forward as he could he stretched out his metal fingers and barely touched the string. After a few more tries he finally grabbed it and jerked back before he fell forward, but his legs were still injured and he ended up toppling backwards not hearing the sound of footsteps that seemed to quicken when he began to fall.

He closed his eye tight, preparing for his crash landing; he was surprised when he didn't feel it at all. In fact, he didn't even fall. He blinked and his optics made a sound as he turned around and saw the reason he didn't fall. 9 was standing behind him, his arms open, holding the older stitchpunk tightly, and preventing him from falling and getting hurt.

Gasping he stared at the other. "9" he said looking up into the others eyes. He now had a mixed emotion, as did 9. 5 looked worried, scared even, and 9 looked confused, mixed with relief. The younger of the two helped 5 up and then pulled him into a tight embrace. The fifth stared out as he was held, and a second later he dropped the needle and thread and wrapped his arms carefully around the other. His fingers held tightly to the younger one, using him a bit, leaning so he wouldn't lose his balance, which 9 didn't seem to mind.

After a few minutes in silence, 9 helped him back to the bed, sitting him down before going to get the supplies that the other was getting to fix his tears. Bringing them back he handed them to the other, shyly, as a person would do after not seeing the one they cared about for a long time. 5 took them gratefully and threaded the needle. Looking to the other as he started to sew himself up, wincing at each time the needle was driven into the burlap material.

"It seems like it was only a short time ago that it was me getting patched up by you" 9 said as he broke the silence. 5 nodded in agreement.

"It does…." He continued to patch up the wounds. He looked at 9; he was gone for so long. 9 seemed to have grown up since he was last alive, even if just a little. He seemed stronger not like the one he was so familiar with. And he couldn't help but look away, when he had finished sewing, he didn't know why, maybe it was the fact that it was 9's doing that he died that made him confused about how he should feel about him, though a minute later he felt the other stitchpunk's arms around him tightly from behind, holding him he felt the others gears tremble, which made his own body shake.

5 reached up and held the others hands, rubbing over the wooden parts with his fingers, his mind still recovering, it was odd to say he was recovering from being dead but that's what he was doing. Turning himself he wrapped his arms around the other and rocked him slowly.

"9…I'm here now" he said softly, pulling away to look at the other through his eye.

"I know…but you never had to die…it was my fault" he said looking at the other. 5 looked down and shook his head.

"It's ok….I guess I should have expected it" He sighed. "It is your fault 9, I'm not going to lie, but I'm not going to blame you…you didn't know, No one knew when that machine was going to stop…after …2…I knew it was only a matter of time before it got me"

The two stitchpunks were quiet after that, 9 was actually grateful that the other was honest, even though it hurt, it also pulled some of the pain from him. Looking to each other they thought and thought, neither of them speaking, but they were thinking the same exact thing.

"How did you come back?"

5 shrugged. "I don't know…All I know is…I remember being released, and the next thing I'm aware of is waking up in a giant pool of water…"

The two looked at each other and tried to think of how this was possible. Given, there was a lot that they didn't know about the world and the way it functioned, but one thing they knew was machines didn't just come back to life after being dead for a whole year. They just stared at each other, both thinking of how ever many questions they wanted answers to. Though it would have to wait as there were more footsteps coming from the door way, and soon the material covering the opening were moved as a bleached white figure entered the room. 7 looked at 9 and 5, smiling as she moved to 5 and wrapped her arms around him. She was a bit more calm then she was when she first found him yesterday, it was dark out now, and she and 9 had talked about it for as long as they could, lack of rest made them tired but they had to figure out how on earth 5 was able to come back.

"5…." She said her voice was soft and tender, looking at him she couldn't think of anything to say. Finally after a minute she did. "We…Missed you"

5 smiled when she said something, but as soon as she did he looked down, his voice became heavy.

"I-I can't really say the same…up until now, I was dead… I never worried about you, I knew you would be fine….I knew you could handle anything the world had left…"

9 looked down; he seemed to flinch at the mention of the word 'dead'. It was his fault that the stitchpunk that he regarded as a brother had to die. 5 seemed to notice this and reached a hand to hold 9's looking him in the eye he tightened his grip, showing the other not to dwell on the past at the moment. He was all too curious about where he was.

"Where are we?" the eldest of the three asked.

"We're in the first room…the one where we were all created" 7 said after a second. "We decided…that in order to live…we needed to be close to where your graves are. This place has many tools that are extremely useful, especially since we try to clean up this whole place."

5 nodded, before a realizing thought filled his head. "Where are 3 and 4?" he asked and looked around for the twins.

"Their exploring, trying to see if there's anything at all that we can use to find out why your back." 9 whispered, he was still stressed from guilt, and 5 nodded patting the others shoulder. 5 was about to say something as the twins came into a room, pulling a large wooden box with a tree pattern on its cover.

"That's the object that the scientist left me…" 9 said and noticed that 5 was looking at him oddly. "The scientist left me a box…it had a recording, it told me how to defeat the machine…" he then looked at 4 as he shook his head, getting help from 3 they pushed the box around and showed the large tag labeled 5. "No wait…this is yours" he said turning to five.

"But that's impossible…I was made as the groups guide and healer….I wasn't ment to do anything more than that…you had the box for reasons, why would the scientist make this for me?" he wondered looking to his companions.

"Let's find out" 7 said as she moved to the box and opened the box, the gears and metal like clockwork spun around and soon produced a stream of the scientist.

---

"Greetings 5, if you are watching this then I have contacted you under grave circumstances. As you know, I have created each of you for specific reasons, you were to help the others, and your kind nature proved that this was the best job for you, but you've had an inner job that I hoped you would never have to do." The animation looked down, "If you are watching this then the others have fallen and are gone, it may not even be all of them, even if a few have, this was a job I fitted for you. You have survived and it is your job to help bring them back. As the healer I have made you a special device." He lifted the small device for the others to see; it was a long cylinder with straps and what seemed like a metal detector with a tube on the end. "I know not how or why your comrades have fallen, but this will help you greatly. When one of you were to die, your body was designed to release your soul so they wouldn't be able to be captured by anything else, this device was made so you could track the others souls, knowing the souls with be all together, or partially together, this is to help harvest them together. The bodies should be accepting to their own souls and will reattach themselves when they are brought close, this machine will help, as normally the body will not accept the soul without the symbols on the machine to help. It might not be easy, but if they have died then you are the only one who can work this machine. It's up to you to save the others, if you are not together as a whole, the world may never get the chance to mend"

--

5 was still after the recording. He was deep in thought, trying to figure out this whole thing. 9 who was also thinking suddenly stood up. "It doesn't make any sense…this machine is to help gather and return souls… how was your soul able to returned to your own body without it?"

7 was also thinking about that, she suddenly nodded. "Oh" she thought "…Remember…when they were set free…the first thing it did was rain…maybe, the pieces of their souls were in the water…since 5's body was under water when he woke up…maybe his soul had come together and found his body"

"Right…I was in water when I woke up." He sighed. "I…I don't believe this… what does he expect me to do…I have to return the spirit to the body…but…there are two whose bodies I won't be able to find." He shook his head and stood up, walking to the box he closed the cover and the look of sadness could be seen in his eyes. 9 and 7 looked at each other and then to him.

"5…this is your job…I would be happy, after all…isn't there a chance of bringing 2 back now" 9 said, unaware that he hit a nerve. 5 rubbed his head and turned around.

"We don't know where his body is…I would never be able to find it!" he yelled a bit. The twins look startled and hid behind the box, peaking out. 5 looked at them. "I'm…sorry…But…he was injured. I…made sure to fix him before we sent him away…made legs for him, I put him back together, but it was just so I could remember him for what he was…he would be in pain if I brought him back now…with such badly repaired limbs."

"You don't know that…2…cared deeply for you, if you were to save him, a little pain would mean nothing!" 7 said looking at him. "2 never cared if he got hurt, you remember right, he went back for you, even though he put both of you in a tight spot, he was prepared to get hurt if it ment getting out of there…"

The oldest turned away, hands rubbing one of the buttons that held him together. He reached up to trace the patch. "It wasn't a perfect job…"

The others stopped to look at him and 5 looked at them in turn.

"The patch…it…wasn't perfect…but he did what he could for me…" He then put it together. "I repaired him…it wasn't perfect, but I did what I could for him…I could function with the patchwork he did for me…maybe…he could function with the repair work I did for him…"

7 smiled, the other got it. She looked to the twins who looked as though they were waiting for her to tell them it was ok to take the other. She nodded to them and they moved and took 5's hands, one in each of the smaller ones and dragged him off, they were smiling, their eyes flashing and clicking to bring him to where he could find the machine. 5 was nervous, thinking of how he was going to do this. There was so much of the world and so many possibilities as to where all the bodies and souls could be.

When they finally reached their destination, 5 saw the small contraption for the first time, it was about 2 inches smaller then he was, and there were dark brown straps all around it. Moving to it he looked it over, and saw the attachment to it. It was a small tube that stretched for about five inches. 5 took it off the hook it was on and saw the end. Towards the end of the tube there was something that appeared like the talisman that destroyed the machine, most likely to harvest the souls, and there was a flat handle on the attachment. He looked at it and touched it with his finger; automatically it lit up, reveling four different dots of light. He knew what this was. This was what would show him where the souls were, suddenly he became eager to leave, the thoughts of being able to reawaken the fallen stitchpunks…to reawaken 2…and all of them. He smiled to the twins.

"I finally got back…and already I have to leave again"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Third chapter done, and including the ending comments is had over 3000 words!…they seem to be getting longer.

Notes:

Location: For the story I moved the location of the other stitchpunk's graves close to the room where they were created, I'm not sure why, but I just felt like it fit in with this story

2's lower body: In this story's time, right before they sent 2 off on the floating funeral, 5 worked on his mentor to give him legs and sew new material over his legs and torso, I will fit into the story later so bare with it, I know it's a little odd for him to do, but I felt it also would be a little heartwarming for him to 'help' the other like he helped him.

Thanks for reading! I changed it so now new chapters will be posted on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so check back those nights and a new chapter should be up, and hope you enjoyed it! A lot of dialogue this time around, next chapter things begins to change as 5 sets off to find the lost souls.


	4. Reflecting

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 4: Reflecting _-_-_

5 sat on the window sill inside the old scientist's building, it was raining outside. He remembered the rain; it seemed that was all he could remember right after he was freed, it gave him a nostalgic feeling, placing his hand on the window he tried to count the raindrops on it before turning around, trying not to think of the past so much. This became more difficult the more he tried.

He couldn't help it, the rain reminded him of the others who fell, each drop seemed to reflect the others in his mind, he could see them all, but he couldn't help, he couldn't. Something inside of him pulled hard and he knew he had to, the idea of what he had to do no longer scared him, the only thing that did was the fear that he might do something wrong.

He looked at the machine that he brought over to observe, he wasn't quite sure how it was suppose to work. The symbols at the end of the tube, he soon discovered, weren't actually attached to the cylinder. He guessed the tube was only there so the two items wouldn't get separated. He did see that the cylinder could open in the back reviling a large compartment so at least he could put his sewing equipment in it. He checked over what he had inside and made sure he wasn't missing anything before he looked to the window, fresh drops continuously running down the glass. Sighing he looked around the dark room, he wanted to rest, but he couldn't, the idea of resting now made him feel uneasy. He looked around for something to preoccupy his thoughts, there had to be something for him to do to take his mind off of what he had to do the next day.

A few minutes later he had a map sketched out in front of him, seeing if he remembered where everything used to be, even though he knew that the world had probably changed more then he could imagine in the past year.

"5?"

5 jumped and turned around, closing the map in a rush, looking to the one who was standing behind him.

"7…how long have you been here" he said quietly, knowing it was late, and the others might be resting.

"Not long...I was wondering what you were doing up." She said and moved to sit next to him.

He was quiet for a moment before he reopened the map, showing her what he had been working on. "It's hard remembering maps from your memory, especially since it seems like I forgot a lot of things since I died…also I'm running into trouble with…'saving' some of them…8 was still in that factory when it was blown up…I know that he's not in one piece…I'm going to have to do full repairs…I found that this thing can open, so I know that I can keep supplies inside….but there is no way I could carry enough materials to rebuild him perfectly… and 9 tells me that 1 died where the machine did, he's probably going to need a lot of fixing too"

Standing up, he moved to the cylinder and opened it, he had a whole rolled up cut of burlap material and about seven yards of string balled up, needles and various item were inside as well. 7 looked into it and nodded, there was a lot of work to be done, and 5 was the one who usually fixed everyone's injuries, so he knew about how the process would be more then anyone. She stood up and put her metal hand on 5's shoulder and turned him around from counting the things he had. He looked to the side, but he wasn't trying to keep counting his things, he only looked at 7 when she pulled him into a hug.

He just stood there for a moment before putting his head on her shoulder, and she held him tighter, his arms stayed slack at his side.

"I'll never be able to find him," He said after a long moment of silence. 7 understood where his worries are coming from now. "6 also…I don't feel right about only saving two of them…when I won't be able to find 2 and 6."

"2 and 6 will be fine…you shouldn't worry" She said pulling away, holding him by the shoulders and looking at him until he too looked back at her. "I know this is going to be hard, especially since 9 and I can't go with you…but if the scientist had faith in you…I know the others will too, you've always helped repair us all the times we got hurt, your patchwork is really good, It might be hard to repair 1 and 8, but I'm sure you'll figure out how."

With that the fifth smiled and looked away. "My patchwork isn't _that _good…" he said, but honestly, if he could blush, he would be. He wasn't used to getting compliments on his repairs, after all, the last time he did anything like that was under 1 when they were living in the 'peaceful' times before 9 was found by 2, even a little bit into after the ninth came. 1 never showed weakness, hiding behind his pride, which often meant putting down the others. 2 tried to make up for 1 by complimenting him and always making him feel as though his needle work was the best in the world, even though he knew the older stitchpunk was probably just trying to make him feel better.

"But I'll have to try…" looking around he moved to roll up the map and put it under one of the straps of the cylinder. "I owe it to them, I took so long to recover after my eye…my sewing suffered, your back…I never got to apologize for, and it was a terrible job, I could have done better."

7 shook her head, it's not as though she had time to look at her own back to see the large red patch covering the most of her lower back and the bottom of her number. "I'm just glad you fixed it at all, you tried, and it works as good as my old back" She smiled and moved to the window, looking out as the other did before.

He looked down, he still felt bad for it, but he was relieved the other wasn't mad for it, it wasn't as thought he could help it, the tear on her back was oddly shaped and it required a large patch. He moved over to the window and looked out it as 7 was doing.

"You know…when it started to rain, I could feel the others." He said and turned as she looked at him, confusion in her optics. "I'm sure this was how we were brought back to the world; it's hard to explain, but…I think that maybe we were suppose to come back, but then I start thinking about the scientist, he wanted us to 'protect the future'…but I have never seen that green stuff growing out of the ground while all of us were alive…then I start to wonder, maybe we were meant to die from the beginning."

7 shook her head. "That's not true, stop thinking about it in that way." She moved to the end of the window sill and jumped onto a table with a pile of books, moving to the scientist's old machinery on the desk from there. 5 watched her as she went and moved when he saw the other gesturing to him. He walked over, nearly falling off the table as a large piece of paper slipped from under his feet. 7 was holding some pages that looked like blueprints, after he had a moment to focus he saw that it was the design for 8, it had front and back angles as well as some internal pictures of the mechanics, 7 wanted to take 5's mind off of his thoughts, and knew this was the way to do it.

"It will be easier for you if you see these…I can tell you right now, 8's body is damaged, we moved him from the factory after we were sure that there was nothing more there that could end up coming back to harm anything else. I can't show you how his actual body looks, but at least you can see where, I think it will help." She said and placed the paper down. She moved to grab a pencil and holding it with both hands she circled a large area over his left leg and lower torso, along with his right arm and most of his back. "These were the areas damaged by the explosion, the metal frame inside seems to be ok in most places except his leg and arm, those were hurt the most."

5 nodded and shut his eye, figuring out how much he would need to repair him, the factory was far from where they were and he knew that he couldn't drag him back, he would have to try and minimize the need to come back and forth as much as he could.

"I'll probably have enough to repair him…but that's it, I'll have to come back after I finish his repairs. Do you have any of 1?"

7 nodded and brought forth another sheet of paper. For 1, there was more burn then internal damage, the only things he would need repaired were his hand and his side which were destroyed and unable to function.

_-_-_

They would be up for hours, looking through all the papers the scientist had on repairing and making the stitchpunks, making sure he didn't lose any important information on them. Eventually 7 would have fallen asleep against spare rolls of material, 5 would have covered her up before getting up and pulling more of the papers from a large pile, stopping when one of the designs caught his attention.

The fifth stitchpunk sighed, moving his metal fingers to trace the outlines on the paper. He noticed that that the page next to it had a few bits of important text about the joints and components making up the arms and legs, he knew that this was probably the most important page to take, none of the others really got into the limbs designs as deeply. But he could wait to take it to the cylinder in the morning, right now the only thing that held his attention was the sheet on top of it. It was even later then it was when he and 7 first started talking, and he was beginning to feel the effects of his nervousness to start his 'mission'. He took the paper and moved to the side of the desk, scraps of paper and material provided him with a 'bed' of sorts, not perfect, but he wouldn't mind. He laid down and looked at the paper for a few minutes, studying every bit of it before his optics became heavy and he couldn't bare to hold them open any longer. He would be struggling with it for a while, he originally wanted to look at the picture for as long as he could, remembering what this particular stitchpunk looked like when he first saw him, not after the others violent end, and wondered if he would be able to repair him to his original state, not knowing if he would have the skill needed to. But the more he worried about it, the more he felt the true weight of his thoughts, and it only made his mind more restless, but his body was telling him differently, and soon he would fall asleep while holding the paper to him.

_-_

Morning would come and 9 was the first awake, followed by 3 and 4. While the twins moved to go look into the now lit areas of the house, he looked to the desk. Moving there he climbed up a piece of string that they had tied up one day so they could get on top whenever they needed to. He noticed 7 who was on the rolled out material sleeping, this relieved him a bit. He had wondered where 7 went as she wasn't in the spot where she usually slept and 5 wasn't in the makeshift bed they had put together for him when he first arrived, and knowing 7, he was concerned that she might have went running off in the middle of the night to find the others. He checked on her and then looked around for the fifth, noticing his feet sticking out from behind a few books where he was sleeping. Seeing him made him feel a surge of guilt inside of him after seeing how sad he looked while he held 2's blueprints in his sleep.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Fourth chapter is done.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far. I've never written any fan fiction except for these two stories that are up and it made me so happy when I came on and saw that I had reviews, it actually makes me feel more than just plain happy!

I hope you come back to read the next chapter, I'm making it a point to re read the chapters a few times before I post it so I can even out any mistakes, thanks for sticking around with me for the first three parts while I got used to things. Also the next part may be posted sooner than normal (maybe over the weekend) if I can finish it. If not, the story updates on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story and I hope you come back and to read the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	5. Leaving

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 5: Leaving_-_-_

5 stepped out of the broken down building, the large cylinder strapped to his back. He nearly fell over as he jumped from the steps to a loose rock below. After he had made it down safely he looked back up to the window where he and 7 spent the night talking. Sighing he rubbed the back of his head. He left after the others had gone out to do something, not wanting to stick around too long as they might ask to come. He didn't know why but he felt like this was something he had to do alone, something about making up for his lack of courage when under 1's rule, although he even knew that wasn't an excuse or a reason.

He walked down the road and he could see the extent of the growing world. The streets were all muddy from frequent rainfalls and most of the debris was under mud and dirt, creating a surprisingly calm atmosphere, it was nice to see the mistakes of the past begin to wash away, even though they would never really disappear, there would always be some reminders of the past. He never got to look at it clearly, the clouds were pulling back and a few spots of clouds could be seen, something 5 had never seen unless it was behind large clouds of smog. He wouldn't notice how long he was walking, or more so wandering, and soon decided to check the meter and map.

He reached an open area and set the cylinder down, pulling the map out from under one of the straps he sat down and unrolled the map, looking down at it he looked to the meter that was showing the closest soul, and it was still a while off.

Deep in thought something suddenly caught his attention. Head jerking up he looked around as he heard what it was more clearly, it was the sound of movement. Standing up slowly he rolled up the map and put it back on the cylinder, quietly pulling it onto his back he tried to move for cover.

It wouldn't help that he was in the open, so cover wasn't exactly easy to find, but he quickly spotted a pile of bricks next to a half broken wall and moved to hide under the small cave like formation it formed, looking around, trying to spot where the sound might have been coming from. But it seemed like the sounds were getting louder, and coming from two different locations. He didn't know if any machines survived, but he was sure a few of them might have.

Suddenly everything was quiet, but he stayed still, trying to pick out any new sounds. After a moment he got up from his hiding place. Moving to the edge of the cover he looked out slightly and took a small step out before something came crashing on him from above, or more so, two things.

5 panicked and pushed the objects off of him, scrambling backwards to look for a new place to hide when he saw a stripe pattern from under the dirt and bricks. Moving carefully to it he heard clicking and even saw flashing lights. He made a sound and rushed to uncover what was under the fallen debris, being careful not to hurt what was under it.

After a moment of digging two slightly small stitchpunks popped their heads from under the dirt and began to brush off the material over their heads.

"3! 4!" he gasped and moved to help them. "What in the world are you doing here?!" he put a hand on their shoulders and looked at them. The twins only smiled and stood up, helping each other clean before looking back to 5.

He didn't see it before but they were both carrying slings of material over their backs with pieces of paper and extra sewing stuff, looking as though they were ready to go on a journey. Blinking a couple of times to him he shook his head.

"You two can't come with me…" He said solemnly and smiled. "I appreciate it, really, but…it could be dangerous"

4 looked at 5 and pouted, looking to the wall she projected the small flashback of the fabrication machine.

"W-well…not that dangerous I guess…but there can still be machines out there…better it be someone like me to get hurt instead of you guys." He looked away and 3 came to him and gave him a look.

"I'm serious…I wouldn't save them if it meant risking your safety, too many have fallen already, I don't want to lose anymore."

3 and 4 both looked at him and folded their arms, tapping their feet at him and 5 couldn't help but let out a dry laugh at that. "You're not going to let me do this on my own are you?"

They both smiled and nodded, moving to him as he shook his head. He laughed and nodded, and they smiled to each other, knowing that they were going to get to go with the other.

"You win this time…but…If there are any more machines…you two have to hide and let me deal with them alright?"

They looked to each other and them to him. They knew they wouldn't be able to keep that promise, even though they were both older then 5, the fifth stitchpunk was like an older brother to them, he was always there with them, and they weren't going to leave him without a fight, but in order to go at all, they would have to lie to the other, just this once.

Nodding they waited for his approval, which he reluctantly gave them a moment later with a slight nod. After he responded they moved to look at the meter, blinking as they tried to catalogue the functions of the machine. They would have done it before but it was hidden away until they found the box that the scientist left, which also told them of the location of the item, it also didn't help that when they brought it out, 5 was the only one who saw it and that night he was the only one who really learned about its functions. They tried to study it in the morning but when they went to look at it after looking around the building 5 had already left.

5 let them do it; it wasn't as though they were going to leave, so they might as well become use to the object that was going to help the others. He took it off and placed it down so that they could identify it, going over it and looking at every component of it as they went along.

He moved away from them and sat down as they took their time to record it. He placed his hands on his lap before lifting up a metal hand and inspecting it, just trying to get his thoughts back together. As he looked back up he let out a sigh, he couldn't admit it, but he was relieved that the others decided to follow him, he was actually frightened of doing this by himself, afraid of getting lost or losing something important, but now he felt as though the process wouldn't be as bad as he first imagined.

_-_-_

5 found that after the twins joined him, that the journey was going a bit smoother, he didn't feel so much pressure on his shoulders anymore and even looked forward to seeing which of the others they found first. But after the sky began to change colors he knew that it wouldn't be tonight, they would have to stop moving and try to find a place to hide for the night.

3 and 4 were always a few yards away from 5 so they were the first ones to spot the area where they were going to stay.

5 was looking over what they had found, it was a few broken tires from a car along with broken, splintered boards of wood and pieces of glass, it wasn't sturdy or pleasant but knew that it would serve them well for what they needed. Giving them the 'ok' he began to hollow out an area for them to get inside while they went a little bit off to scout the surrounding area a bit.

Watching as they scurried off to look around he smiled and sat down next to the cylinder and took out some spare material, it was originally for him to use to sleep in, but now he would let the twins use it. He didn't mind, He didn't expect to get much sleep tonight anyway.

Eventually the twins would return carrying a few random objects that they would set up around the entrance to the makeshift shelter. An old torn flag provided enough material to cover the whole area so they could stay hidden from any machines that may have been left.

5 smiled when they helped to set up and moved the cylinder inside, pulling out the fabric for the twins before he set it down and went outside, sitting near the entrance. When 3 and 4 looked as thought they were ready to go in for the night they looked at him, he knew the look, they were wondering why he wasn't inside. He explained that he was going to take the position of look out for a few hours; he wanted to be sure that there was nothing out there before he came in to rest. He told them that he set up a 'bed' for them, and if they were cold to get under.

The twins looked at each other and nodded to him before getting inside and moving to the material spread out for them, 4 was a bit worried, as was 3, they never really spent any time outside of a building before, at least not over night. Both of them would hold onto the other and eventually, would fall asleep there. 5 would too come in after a few hours of watching the unchanging area, unaware of a threat that lurked not too far away.

_-_-_-_-_

5 didn't know how long he was asleep for or how deep he was in it, but he soon awoke with a start to see 3 frantically shaking him, eyes flashing, trying to get his attention. He sat up and looked around.

"3….what's wrong…" he asked trying to calm the silent from panicking. He tried to see what the other could possibly be thinking, as it was clear that the other wouldn't be able to slow his thoughts enough to project his mind for him.

"3…calm down …where's 4-" He stopped, looking around the shelter he noticed that the material that the twins had been sleeping on was torn and the flag that had covered them from the outside was missing, he couldn't see in the dark night but 3 also had a deep gash in his leg along with several small scratches all over the rest of him. Suddenly fear filled his optic and he quickly moved to the cylinder, grabbing the weapon that he had made the night before as a replica of the one he used during the fight against the fabrication machine. He got up and rushed to leave, only stopping as 3 limped after him, grabbing hold of his arm. 5 sat him down and shook his head.

"I'll find her" he said putting a hand on the other's shoulders to calm him before he turned to leave, a few flashes came from behind him as he saw 3 get up and quickly made a dash in a certain direction. He shook his head; the other's limp was noticeable, if any other things saw him he would be an easy target, he ran ahead to stay close to the injured stitchpunk.

Eventually they reached a large clearing, 3 started to look all over the place, the ground, the piles of rubble; anything that may give a clue as to where the other was taken.

The sound of mechanical screeches caught both of the stitchpunk's attentions as they began to run in the new found direction; under a broken down bridge. The sights leading up to what appeared to be another battle field from the human's war both had them fearing for 4's safety.

This area seemed to be covered in sticky glue string traps, looking similar to spider webs. They were strung everywhere to prevent escape and 3 and 5 both got stuck a few times as they tried to hurry down the path. They both stopped to see the huge mechanical beast ahead of them.

It was much bigger than them, maybe even the size of one of the many broken vehicles that littered large streets. Eight long legs made from broken knives and metal, fused together in a way that looked as though it was out of a horror book. Its eyes were piercing blood red, glowing in the cold night air, and it appeared to have hundreds of them. On its back was a large spool of thread, wound up and attached to a sewing needed on the underside of its robotic body. The glue like substance dripped from the string as it noticed the others, but it stayed still; concentrating on its current victim.

3 looked and covered his mouth, 4 was tied, bound tightly together with the string and glue, attached to one of the side walls, she was squirming, trying to break free to no avail, though the string seemed to be weakening with every movement. The large spider machine let out a hissing sound as it moved closer to 4, moving its broken and pointed legs up, higher and higher. It was going to impale her with the knives that were its legs.

5 loaded his weapon with the first thing he could find, even though that just happened to be a pebble that he found laying on the side of the Spider machines lair. He focused on it and let it go. The rock flew for awhile before smashing into one of the machine's eyes, breaking it instantly. 5 saw its attention drawn from 4 as it began to move to 5. The younger stitchpunk moved up the side of one of the piles of garbage, yelling for 3 to get 4 as he distracted the beast.

3 did as he was told and ran to retrieve his sister. Pulling out a piece of broken glass from the ground he began to help release the other from her sticky prison. And as soon as she was freed, 3 helped 4 up before running from the spot. And even though 5 was doing a decent job of distracting the monster, it noticed the change of moment over its webs.

5 ran to 3 and 4, helping 3 to walk, his leg was giving him more trouble the faster they ran, but the huge spider was catching up on them, it was becoming more and more difficult to stay a good distance from it. The third stitchpunk's foot caught onto something and he fell tripping 5 and 4, but they scrambled up as quickly as they could and tried to help 3 up, but it was too late.

Suddenly, the huge mechanical spider hissed and screeched, steam coming from it as it lost its footing and crashed to the ground, scraping over the ground, sparks flying as it came to a violent stop a yard away from the three stitchpunks.

They held to each other, looking at the spider machine. 5 was the first up, holding his weapon as he stood in front of the twins, protecting them from the machine if it was playing a trick on them, but it wasn't.

5 looked at it, trying to figure what had happened to it as 4 helped 3 up, holding him, both moving to 5 and looking at him and then to the machine. 5 shook his head as the twins looked at one another, looking around, and their eyes flashing as they looked for the spider's killer, if there was any. 4 had the expression as if she was gasping, and pointed to around the side.

A lone, transparent figure appeared, hunched over even though it was standing up. It had a striped pattern over its 'skin'; black spots covered the lower parts of its body and head. Its mismatched optics looked at the machine. It suddenly looked to the three stitchpunks and smiled nervously, playing with its pen-nib fingers. 5 stared and took a step to the transparent figure but it looked frightened at this and disappeared.

3, 4 and 5 looked on even after it was gone, certain that they had just seen what they thought it was. 5 looked down in disbelief as the twins began to communicate with each other, pulling up any information that they could on this matter, but 5 didn't need them to, he knew what it was.

It was 6's soul.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Part 5 done

I said I would try to upload a chapter over the weekend but never got around to it. I'm posting this part now on Monday and I'm counting it as Tuesday's post as I'm unsure of if I'll be able to write enough to post anything this Tuesday.

If I can manage it, there will be an update three times a week. If I have free time, the extra day will be Sunday. So there will still be new ones Tuesday and Thursday with Sunday as a bonus if I'm free.

In other news, yes…6's soul defeated the giant mechanical spider to save the others.

Thanks again to all who read and reviewed my story; I honestly get so happy to get reviews and what not, it's really nice. I hope you come back to read the next part, Thank you so much!


	6. Found

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 6: Found_-_-_

5 was once again sitting outside of the makeshift shelter that he and the twins put together hours ago. They had just gotten back after the terrifying ordeal with the spider machine. He spent about twenty minutes sewing up 3 and making sure that the stitches weren't too tight or too loose, and now both of the twins were inside resting while 5 stayed on a lookout position.

This time it was much easier to stay awake. 5 knew that after the encounter with the mechanical beast he wouldn't be able to fall asleep even if he tried. The red eyes of the machine struck something in him as he remembered the fierce red glow of the Fabrication machine's eye right before his soul was captured.

Even though his thoughts were with the attack, his mind soon wondered from his original thought. He began to think about 6. He knew that was the other, there was no way it could be anyone else. Every few minutes he would question what he saw, thinking that maybe he was just overly tired, but he knew that wasn't the case as 3 and 4 both saw him too.

Sighing he leaned back against the pile of rubble and leaned his head against the cylinder that was propped up next to him. He would just stay still, listening to the sounds that the night made. He was surprised; the night seemed so much more peaceful now that the battle with the Fabrication machine was over. He was so used to the night being filled with the sounds of gears, steam, and warfare, that this new environment scared him. It was too quiet, and in 5's mind that meant that there was something out there.

Looking to the cylinder he picked the meter off of it. It lit up as he held it and he could see that the other four souls were where they were before, but one was closer.

"6…" he said softly and looked at the location of the soul before pulling out the map and looking at it. If he was looking at it correctly, then 6 wasn't that far off from where they were staying now. 5 wanted to go looking for him, but couldn't risk leaving 3 and 4 on their own. He knew it wouldn't be smart to go blindly into the night like this, especially since he was sure that they hadn't seen the last of the machines. Besides, without the physical body finding the soul would be useless.

Instead he tried to pass the time thinking about what he had seen. Before the war with the machine had ended, 6 was always by himself. 5 tried to stay around him while he sketched out pictures of the 'source'. He was there often for that reason as 2 always studied the artist's pictures. 5 knew the other had visions, but never knew how accurate they were. 9 did, and 5 envied him. He was able to see something that he couldn't.

Normally he would make a joke about his eye when he could, especially since this seemed to relate to it, but now he felt jealous. For the most part, 6 was alone, most didn't think to take him seriously. 5 felt, that maybe he should have tried harder to be there for him.

6 came after 5. 5 was older than 6. The older stitchpunks always helped the younger ones as if they were close brothers, 8 being an exception as he was mostly under 1, and didn't pay much mind to the others. 5 knew that 6 should have had someone close to him; he always seemed to try to reach the others through his drawings.

Looking down he put down the meter and put a hand over the patch covering his left eye socket. He felt happy that he would be able to help 6, just like he always should have when they first met, but at the same time he felt as though he should have protected him more. Protected him from 1's harsh words, from 8 always taking away his picture and from the criticism he faced with the others thinking about the artist and his odd habits.

Getting up 5 stretched his arms. He didn't get much sleep and he hoped he could keep his head up during the day. Now that they found one of the souls the hard part would be coming up; finding the body. He looked around and saw the lower sky; it was starting to glow around the horizon and knew that the sun would soon be rising. Moving to go sit next to 3 and 4 he laid down, it wouldn't hurt to try and sleep for awhile.

_-_-_-_

Soon it was bright out; the sun was up though clouds had made their way over the sky, showing that it might start raining soon. The three stitchpunks had long left their little camp site in search for the bodies or more souls.

On occasion they would stop to see where they were. They looked over the map and found that they weren't that far from the old burnt down cathedral. They decided to stop there before they went on, 5 looked at the meter and looked to the map, and it seemed one of the souls would be in there and another was close by.

After walking for hours they finally reached their destination. A cold wind blew past them and 5 shivered, there was something eerie about being here again. When they got close enough they heard the sound of humming, it sounded familiar, and soon after that there was another familiar sound, this time in the form of actual words.

'Would you stop that infernal racket?!' The voice yelled to the humming sound, which abruptly stopped after the yell.

'Can't….I…I-I can't…coming, their coming…'

'Who is coming? I never understood a single thing to ever leave your mind. Either you shut your mouth or leave. At least you can!'

'B-but ….they are coming…3…4…and 5!'

'Nonsense, now I know you're cracked, you know 5 is gone, just like us.'

'H-he isn't…they must be close…t-they just have to come…come closer.'

'I give up! No sense in getting caught up in your useless banter.'

The twins looked to each other and then to 5, questioning what they just heard. 5 smiled and shook his head, looking to them he nodded, even if the other voices didn't say who they were, they all recognized 1 and 6.

"It looks like we found them…" He said and moved to start walking to the cathedral to look around. 3 and 4 somewhat rushed ahead to scout out the area and record anything that interested them. But 5 stayed behind them as they went off. He wanted to find the voices too, but it would be hard to go through most places from the debris of the burnt down building. The twins would have no problem getting past most of it, but 5 had the cylinder, making it difficult for him to get past most of the damaged building.

5 looked around, this place always held a special place with him. It was the first place that they all went to, to hide from the war. It was where he got the chance to really connect with the other stitchpunks, minus 1 and 8 of course. It was the place where 2 had fixed his eye, and though the memory was painful, he knew that it was one of his most treasured.

He could remember it clearly; 2's gentle hands, sewing up the damaged area, the way that he made sure that he wasn't in pain even thought the procedure was extremely painful. He spent so much time in pain in this building, but at the same time he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He remembered it all; even down to him getting use to the lack of depth perception, and eventually, his mind went back to 2.

All of his memories of the elder stitchpunk were here, from all the inventions they put together to the memories he had spending time with him. 2 was the only one who was ever concerned for him, and he hoped that with the discovery of the souls being so close, 2 would turn up soon as well.

For now he couldn't concern himself with 2, even though he would have liked to. If 1 was inside just like he heard, this might become difficult. The first stitchpunk's pride would be hard to get by, and even though he had the chance to truly help the other, he had no idea if he would actually accept the help he had to offer.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Part 6 done.

Sorry for the short chapter! It's not as long as the other parts but I couldn't think of much else to write for this chapter and didn't want to go on without ideas because I didn't want to end up writing anything that came into my head and make it sloppy. I meant to post this on Thursday but my computer was giving me trouble with it .

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story! Your reviews are what inspire me to keep going, thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed this addition to the story and also hope that you'll come back to read the next part when it's posted whenever I get the chance ^^;


	7. Help

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 7: Help_-_-_

They had just entered the old burnt down cathedral. 3 and 4 were still up ahead cataloging and scouting while 5 was trailing behind them, taking in the look of the building. He never got the chance to see what it really looked liked after it had burned down. They left in such a rush to find a new shelter that they never had time to look back. The only one who did was 1, and could understand why.

The first stitchpunk had been the one to lead them all there. And all though his ways were wrong, he did keep them safe for the longest time. Still, 5 held a small grudge against 1. He knew the other sacrificed himself to save 9 so he could take the talisman back from the machine, but he was still the one who sent 2 out to his eventual death.

He knew he should be angry with the other for all that he had put them through before, but he knew that the past wasn't for him to judge at the moment. Right now his only job was to bring the fallen back to life, even though he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to do it.

Suddenly a sound brought him out of his thoughts and he turned around. He thought maybe it was 3 and 4 and he looked for the twins but they were nowhere to be found. He looked around for the sound again and began to feel odd at the uncomfortable silence. Close by there was a small glow near a pile of broken wood covered in soot and moved to it, peeking around it he saw 6's soul, leaning over a few burnt pages, tracing over the lines with his pen-nib fingers.

Smiling at the familiar sight he moved around until he was crouching in front of the other. 6's soul only continued to trace before he began to talk, not even looking to see who was there.

'H-he doesn't believe me….he doesn't think you're here…'

5 nodded and looked around. "I'm sure he doesn't...he never believed anything outside of his own thoughts." he said bitterly, thinking of his mentor. That was one of the reasons 1 sent 2 away; because he always wanted to know about the past and many different things while 1 had rather just forget about it.

6 stared at him and looked back to the picture, soon after he began to trace again. There was a silence between them as 5 tilted his head to the artist as everything was quiet. 6 soon broke that silence.

'Damaged…won't be accepting to the master…fix what he lost…'

"His body right…that's what he lost?" He asked and got up, looking around for the others.

'No…y-yes….but no…fix what he lost…'

5 looked to the soul confused. Fortunately he learned from the past and knew that the others words meant something deeper then the babble they appeared to be. He nodded to him and looked to where he could get out from the little corner. "Where is he?"

'The heart…of the building…his heart'

He nodded. He knew exactly where the other would be; after all, there was only one place that he would be in the building.

Moving he walked away from the soul and began to make his way over all the rubble and destruction to the area where he knew he would find the first stitchpunk.

It wouldn't be easy to reach the room where the other was. He was sure it was easy for the twins to climb over and under obstacles but it wouldn't be for him. It would take him about half an hour before he even reached a clearing where he would be able to walk without having to bend his body in any unnatural positions.

Soon he was in the large clear area. If you took away the fallen portions of stone from the ceiling and the burnt wood from the rafters it looked exactly the same as it did before. He was surprised when he didn't see anything, not even any sounds from the twins. It was completely silent.

He moved over to the burnt artifacts of their old existence and ran his metal hand over them, remembering little things that he supposed weren't that important now. Looking up he saw the huge gap from where the roof had fallen down, he could see straight up to the heavy gray clouds. He remembered one particular area where the lone watchtower used to be and sighed. The telescope he and 2 built long ago was more than likely destroyed beyond all recognition.

He was saddened by this but was soon brought from it. If what he had to do was really going to work out in the end then he and 2 could always build a new telescope together.

'I see he wasn't lying then.'

5 jumped and turned around quickly at the sound. He blinked a couple of times before he saw 1's soul standing in front of the burnt down throne, the other was faced away from him, his hands held together behind his back. He paused a second and then nodded even though the other couldn't see it.

"Y-yeah…He wasn't lying…I'm alive…" He started and looked down, used to the way he always had to stand to the other, always fearing him. "I was brought back by some sort of science…I guess…so that I could help you…to bring you back…I-"

'If you know what's good for you you'll stay away from my soul with any of that rubbish you call 'science', its unnatural…and a part that I won't play in your little game.'

5 rubbed his arm and looked away; he didn't expect it would be easy to convince the other to let him help.

"It's not a game…the scientist gave me this part…In case anyone died…we just never found out until I came back…It's my function!"

'Its unnatural.' he repeated and moved to the other side of the room, never looking to the younger stitchpunk. 'I'm old…too old to be taking part in scientific nonsense…have you no respect for the dead at all?'

5 looked down, his stitched brows furrowed and he looked back to him. "I was brought back to help you…can't you see when you're wrong…I'm not much for speaking….if only 9 was here then he could convince you-"

'SILENCE!'

5 cringed as the other yelled; looking up to him he saw something he didn't expect. Maybe 1 had meant for him to see it, maybe he didn't. But when he looked to the other he didn't see their strong 'leader'…He saw a lost soul, scared and frightened by the endless possibilities of their creation and lives.

He guessed 1 soon caught onto what he was thinking as he turned around and began to walk away from him putting on the look he used when he wanted to be strong even if he wasn't at the time.

"I'm going to prove you wrong," He said which caused 1 to stop and turn around. He knew the first stitchpunk would likely say something about it so he cut him off before he could. "You were meant to come back. And there's nothing you can do to keep me from doing my job. Just wait….I'll show you."

And with that, 5 turned around and ran from the room towards the exit; his gears were shaking as he did. He never thought he would stand up to 1 like that, and it took all his courage to say to the other what he just did.

_-_-_-_

Leaving the cathedral, 5 took one last look at it before he looked down. Kicking the dirt a bit he covered his face with his hands. Pulling them away a second later he looked up to the sky, a lone drop of water landing a yard away from him. He sighed and rubbed his arm a bit as a drop hit him on the shoulder. He felt something moving closer to him as he watched the raindrops.

"3 and 4 are still inside…Keep them safe from the rain." He started. "I won't risk them getting hurt while I go find 1's body."

'I-it's not so f-far…it's near the machine…" 6's soul said as he moved to stand next to 5. 'I-I wish I could d-draw the way for you.'

5 nodded and looked to him, smiling. "Your amazing, you know that 6?"

6's soul looked taken back by that. No one ever really said anything like that to him. It surprised him, in a good way that is.

"I wish I could have helped you more…like I should have been from the beginning." 5 said in a gentle voice as he turned to the other.

'A-an hourglass doesn't stop to mourn the loss of a single g-grain of sand that falls through…but w-waits for the next time it comes back again…s-so it can s-see it again'

Looking to the striped soul he nodded and moved to pat his shoulder, even though his hand passed through the transparent figure a bit. He knew that the other was talking about the past somehow. Unlike the other times when 1 made them ignore 6; he would now listen to him.

"I'll find your body 6…then we can all go back to the others…just like before" He said as he adjusted the cylinder on his back. 6's soul didn't respond to this but soon nodded, fading out as he went back to the cathedral. 5 watched him go and shook his head. There would be no amount of words that could express how much he was sorry for the lack of what he could have done for the other.

Turning back to the emptiness he started off to find the others body.

_-_

5 would have been wandering for hours until he reached the start of the tunnel that was half destroyed by the fabrication machine. Walking in he looked around, he remembered going through here with 9 when they went to search for 2. He remembered how bright 9's light staff was, and how he stayed close to the other from his fear of the dark. Now there was no light for him, and he had to get through on his own.

About half way through the tunnel there was a large crash and the whole place turned white for a split second. 5 ran to the wall, ducking under a tire and an old wooden box to hide. He was familiar with thunder, but he wasn't around long enough to be used to it.

He noticed that the sound of rainfall had gotten louder and there were soon more loud cracks of thunder. Looking around he froze; metal conducted electricity. He had to be careful around here now. If he got struck it would destroy him. Looking around he took of the large cylinder and put it in his new hiding place. He would have to leave it here for now.

Now lighter he waited for silence and then ran from his spot to the side of the tunnel, trying to get to the other side. The first flash of lightning sounded like it came from right outside the tunnel, and he hoped it would pass soon enough so he could look for 1's body without worrying about electrocution.

As soon as he reached the other side he was greeted by the sight of the cold dead 'body' of the fabrication machine. He looked at it and felt himself shake a little. It wasn't moving but he could still feel the fear surge through his body as he remembered being chased by it. The images of the red eye moving through clouds of smoke and the murderous sound of broken gears, static and electric flashes never stopped haunting the fifth stitchpunk.

Still shaking he ran away from it to a clearing, knowing he couldn't handle looking at it anymore. He knew he had only one thing to concentrate on now and he would try to stick to that as best he could.

From what 7 told him before he left; they had moved the elder stitchpunk's body away from the wreckage of the machine to a large open space.

5 would have a hard time moving over the debris covering the ground. He had to constantly jump or climb over large metal objects, old gun shells and even rotting corpses before he reached an area where grass was beginning to grow. He tried to find any clues where the body was but nature's forces had other ideas. Soon the wind had picked up and the little stitchpunk had to try his hardest not to get blown away.

Soon the rain and wind had soaked 5 all the way through to his frame work and he knew he would have to leave if he didn't want to damage himself and jeopardize his job. A large bolt of lightning appeared about a mile off and it startled him into running back to the tunnel.

His one eye searched for any other ways to get back that wouldn't take him past the large mechanical beast and spotted a hill. It was open space but it was better than being near the large area of metal.

The sound of the thunder reached him and he began to run faster, trying to be as fast as he could. He felt his foot snag something and soon he was flying towards the ground. He covered his face with his hands and twisted himself so he would land on his side, scraping the material over his hip to the point of tearing. He groaned out and grasped the injured area tightly. His optic was closed tightly in pain but he forced it open as he turned back to see what he had tripped over. When he saw the object his mouth opened as he ran back to it. It was a hand…A small metal hand.

He moved carefully to the large mound of dirt that was covering the hand and began to dig, all the while the thunder began to get louder. 5 continued to dig until he had uncovered part of the masses shoulder and head. He paused and let out a dry laugh before pulling at the body. He lifted the free arm until it was over his shoulder and he could pull the rest out.

He stared at the body for a moment and let out a relieved sigh. There was major damage to the left hand and the lower torso. The figure was also missing its right leg and there was minor burn damage, but it was nothing that he couldn't fix with the spare parts and material that he found around the scientist's building.

He looked at it again and noticed how helpless the dead face looked. It was a face that he still wasn't used to. It was 1…frail, scared, nothing like the one he once knew. The raging storm made it known to 5 that it was still there, and soon he was on the run, this time with their leader's broken body in arms.

The trip back would seem like nothing as he carried the other. Even after he retrieved the cylinder from its hiding place, 5 hardly felt any weight. The pouring rain did however make it difficult for him to move around, soon there would be huge piles of dirt and deep areas of mud would fill up. 5 would have a hard time not falling in, and even had his leg get stuck in mud up to his knee. It wasn't exactly easy to pull out while carrying two large objects. But the fifth stitchpunk gave it all his strength and pulled through, running until the old cathedral was in sight.

By the time 5 returned it seemed as though the storm had stopped. He was smiling to himself as he thought he would make it back with no further problems. Suddenly, as soon as the storm seemed to end, there was a ground shaking flash and 5 tripped; 1's body flying a few feet in front of him, landing in a pile near a stone structure. The huge bolt of lightning destroyed another structure close to 1's body and 5 watched as it tumbled over towards the body.

He rushed up and ran to the other as fast as he could, throwing himself over it. As the stones came down from above, he stayed over it like a shield, protecting 1's body the best he could. He wouldn't be able to protect himself though as a large rock hit him on the back of his head, knocking him out. The last think he heard was the sounds of robotics, gears and clicks before his vision swam into darkness.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Part 7 done.

Much longer then the last part and it ends with a (semi) cliffhanger (?).

Thanks to all who reviewed my story so far! This story now has over 20 reviews! I never expected to get that many on this story, so thank you all so much. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story. Next part will be up in a couple of days so I hope that you'll come by again to read future parts. Thank you so much!


	8. Alive

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 8: Alive_-_-_

5 groaned. His head felt like it was going to explode. Moving a hand up, he pressed it against his head and rubbed softly. He didn't know what could have possible hit him hard enough for him to be in such pain right now.

Sitting up he had to lean on his free arm otherwise he might have fallen over. His optic was still shut tight as he shook his head as if to try to shake the pain away. After a few moments he finally opened his eye and looked around.

He was back inside of the cathedral, and lying on what looked like a makeshift bed in the corner of the burnt down room. He blinked and noticed the cylinder which was next to the 'bed'. It was still intact but had deep dents and minor damage to the straps with a few tears here and there.

He suddenly remembered what had happened and he felt as if his gears had stopped working. He skimmed over the room quickly, trying to find 1's body. He used himself as a shield to protect the other from harm. 5 didn't care if he himself got hurt. He already had defects, a few more wouldn't hurt. But if 1's body was injured then it could prevent him from being revived.

Looking farther around the room he thought he spotted the others body and got up to try and see. His legs were still wobbly from the trauma of the falling stones and he fell to his knees in front of the bed. Grasping his hip he lifted his hand to see the tear that he got from tripping over the fallen body. From what had just happened the tear had gotten bigger and he could see into his inner workings.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his back and he turned around to see what was touching him. And he was surprised to see 7 kneeling beside him, a hand on his back to support him.

"7?!" What are you doing here?" He gasped and looked at her before she helped to pull him into a standing position before putting him to sit on the bed.

"6 came to us…he said 1 sent him because you needed help…which felt a little weird if you know what I mean." She said as she moved to get some sewing equipment from the cylinder.

"6 coming to get you and talking without cryptic messages or 1 sending him…" He asked as he reached for the needle and thread to sew his hip up. Thinking about what he just said he looked to the other. "Did…1 really send 6 for help…for me?"

7 nodded and moved to check on the twins, who he had just noticed were sleeping on a pile of soft material close by. "Looks like it…that's why I said it was weird. 1 would never do anything like this…maybe he really just wants to be brought back."

5 knew that couldn't have been it. 1 thought being brought back was unnatural. There was no way he would have sent for help in that situation unless he actually worried over him. He couldn't ponder his thoughts much longer as 3 stirred in his sleep before his optics clicked open. Looking to 5 he got up and moved to him; eyes flickering as he examined his wound.

Chuckling 5 put his hand on the others shoulder and pat it softly. "I'm ok…" He smiled and watched as 4 started to blink as she woke up and ran to him; examining him as her brother had done just moments before.

"They were the ones who found you. When I got here they were standing near the pile of rocks you were under. I'm guessing that after 6 was sent out they knew something was wrong. I think they were trying to uncover you, but some of the rocks were too heavy for them to lift on their own." She said moving away so she could move the things that the twins were sleeping on.

He looked down at the two older stitchpunks and blinked, it was just now that he noticed that they were covered somewhat with mud and dirt. Smiling at the two he rubbed their heads. "Thank you…both of you" He said and chuckled as they looked to each other before hugging him. Content that the other was indeed alright, they soon ran off to leave 5 and 7 alone. The concern of the two made 5 remember the other soul. "Where is 6 anyway?"

Shrugging 7 moved to sit next to 5 as he started to sew himself up. "Not sure…He was with me as I came from the other building but after that he seemed to disappear…"

5 understood. Knowing the artist would most likely be tracing some pictures somewhere like how he found him when he first arrived. He looked down and away as he pulled the needle through the frayed and open burlap, wincing every time that he had to drive the needle in. He would never really get used to doing this to himself. Usually 2 sewed up any damage to his burlap skin, and his mentor had a way of helping him that made it pain free. He had no idea how he did but it was always the same.

7 watched 5 as he fixed himself and put a hand onto his shoulder as he worked. 5 paused a moment and looked into her optics. Giving her a weak smile she nodded and got up. He was happy that she was here, if it wasn't for her, he would probably still be under all that broken rubble.

After he finished he stood up, using the bed to support him as he moved his leg around to make sure there wouldn't be any weak spots around the newly repaired material. Moving to the cylinder he opened it and put the needle away.

"9 is still at the old building?" he asked before moving back to the other.

"Yeah…He stayed behind. He said that with the others coming back he would have to arrange more space for everyone…" Smiling she looked at 5 and covered her mouth as if she was telling a secret. "…I think he just didn't want to deal with 1 yet."

5 chuckled and nodded in agreement, knowing that the ninth stitchpunk and the first rarely got along. Thinking of 1 made him remember the reason he was in pain. "Is 1's body alright? I didn't get to see how it was after that thing collapsed…"

Thinking, she got up and moved around a pile of wood and came back carrying 1's lifeless body. "He was pretty banged up…but hopefully not from any new damage...I don't really remember if this damage was from now or when we laid him in the emptiness."

Looking over the body he shook his head and let out a relieved sigh. "Nothing outside of the damage from when I first found him." He said and moved to straighten out the bed so 7 could put the body down and he could get to work.

"Are you sure you want to get to working so soon?" She asked as she moved to place the body down.

"I don't know how long a soul can live on its own…If we were dead for a year…and I only came back recently…then I can't wait around…every moment I don't work might make the difference of saving him or not."

7 understood and helped to pull the cylinder close to the bed where 5 was. He thanked her before he opened it up and pulled out some spare parts to rebuild the others hand.

"I'll leave it to you then." she said and moved away. "If you need me I'll be looking for 6 and the twins just yell out if you need anything."

Waving to her he immediately set off to work, hoping he could rebuild the other before it got too dark. From the hole in the ceiling, he could see that the sky was starting to change colors. He would have to work quickly now.

_-_-_-_

5 would have only finished the others left hand by the time it finally started to get dark. Rubbing his head he knew he had to work faster but he couldn't.

He pulled away from the other and sat on the floor next to the bed, relaxing his tired optic. He wouldn't see the faint green soul appear a few yards from him.

'Just give up…can't you see that it's not going to work?'

Looking up he saw 1 and sighed. "I'm still going to try…I have to do my job."

1 stayed still for a moment before going over to the body and looking over it. 'This whole existence is unnatural. Being brought back will do nothing but burden the group. There is no point to it. Give up'

5 shook his head and got onto his knees and turned around until he was facing the bed. Pulling out the mechanics needed to reconstruct the others leg he began to work, ignoring the other. He could tell the other was upset, but he was always so good at hiding it that he never could tell how he was truly feeling.

About an hour after he started he would be at the point of sewing the new material over the new leg. 1 was silently fuming to himself. He finished a few minutes later and turned to the other.

"It's not going to be a burden…you're a part of our group, not a burden…" 5 suddenly froze. Was that why the other was so reluctant to let him help? Turning he looked at the soul and got up. "1…we need you."

'You need nothing. You already have everything figured out. I say leave the past to die, along with all of its old fools." He said coldly and turned away from him.

Getting up, 5 moved to the other and around to his front, staring the other in the eyes even though 1 never looked directly at him.

"That's it? You think you're a fool? Anyone can tell you that…9, 7 even 6 could!" he started, anytime 1 tried to move he would just cut him off. "But we need you …Ok sure…we might not _need _you for anything. But your one of us…You were the first of us-"

'Exactly, that's why you should forget it. I prayed for the day that I might finally fade away from this wretched world. But then you had to come…you and your foolish ideas and plans, disrupting nature and time. Well I won't stand for it!' he said and moved to his body. Looking at it he turned away. 'This body is no longer mine. Forget about it while you can, leave the old to die in peace.'

"I can't! I feel like I should let you go…but another doesn't want to see you die again." 5 didn't notice when 1 looked at him with an odd expression, he felt it too. He expected them all to feel free without him there to rule them.

1 looked away, thinking about what on earth he was going to do. Moving to 5 he reached out a hand to pat the other on his shoulder when something forced him to stop.

He gasped to himself as he looked at his outstretched hand. What was once almost a solid looking green that made up his soul was now fading. He held up both of his hands and watched as they began to fade.

5 didn't notice that but did see that the meter attached to the cylinder was beginning to glow. He rushed to it and picked it up. He looked at the dots representing the remaining souls. He saw the one closest to him and noticed it was flickering, like a candle that was about to blow out.

He looked to 1 and noticed the other was fading away and looked to the body. He was starting to panic a bit but knew he had to try and stay calm as he tried to think of how the soul was suppose to fuse with the body.

"1, you have to get into your body now!" He said and moved to the body, looking over and holding the meter in different places to see if anything worked.

'I can't…It's not natural…' he said and looked down. Staying still as his body began to fade even more. 5 watched the elder and placed the meter onto 1's physical chest for the moment. Moving to the others soul he looked at him firmly but 1 looked away.

"Don't you want to live?" he asked and placed his hands where the other's shoulders would be if they weren't fading away.

1 looked at him and seemed to be deep in thought before he looked back at him.

'Yes.'

As soon as 1 said that, a bright green light flashed around his soul. Suddenly it faded all the way out, and then came back brighter. Soon it began to do this quickly before it finally burned out into nothing.

5 made a sound and moved to where the other's soul was just standing, looking around frantically for the other.

"1…1?!" He yelled as he felt his hands shake. Looking around for the green soul he tried to tell himself that he wasn't gone, but he couldn't see anything to prove that. Beside his sudden outburst the room was completely silent. There were no sounds, no movements…no 1.

He reached up and held his head as his whole body began to shake. His mind was telling him that the other must be here somewhere and if he just gave it a minute the elder would be back. He waited for 1; he wished he would appear anything to prove he didn't fail him.

"1…you have to be here…come back….complain…call me a fool…do something!" He yelled out and gripped his head tightly.

Suddenly there was a burst of green light from the meter resting on 1's chest. It began to glow and soon that light engulfed the others body in waves until the meter began to shake violently. After a few seconds the meter fell from the other, landing on the floor as it slowly stopped moving.

5 lifted his head and looked to the bed. The light around 1's body settled and faded before there was a small groan from the fallen stitchpunk. 5 moved to the bed and stood next to it as 1's optics began to click before they opened a crack, and soon after opened fully.

The fifth stitchpunk let out a sigh of relief and helped 1 when he saw he was trying to sit up. The elder looked at him and didn't seem to be making any attempt to refuse the help. He lifted one of his hands and moved the fingers around, and then he moved to the one that was repaired by 5. Moving he found that it was just as his old one was.

"I feel…heavy…" He stated looking straight ahead, testing his optics out to see if they were functioning properly.

Letting out a dry chuckle 5 nodded. "Y-you would…wouldn't you."

1 looked at 5 and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. "You're a fool…"

5 winced at the name and looked up to the other. His expression changed as he saw the light smile that played on 1's lips and 5 laughed a bit.

At all the commotion, 7 and the twins ran into the room to see what was going on. They had been on the bottom floor and it took them quite a bit of time to get up to the other.

7 froze when she saw 1. Putting a hand up to her chest she felt the fluttering feeling of relief. She didn't have to say anything to the other and she felt mixed feelings about it, but knew that maybe she was happy. She stood there and looked at him as 5 got up and moved to her. The twins however were so curious about this event that they ran over and began to examine 1 much like they did 9 when he first appeared in front of them.

5 smiled and let out a breath. He didn't have to say anything for 7 to know how he felt. They watched 3 and 4 as they looked over 1 and did their usual process of cataloguing, laughing as the elder didn't make any movements to push them away. 5 wouldn't say anything, but 1 even appeared to enjoy the others company, even if it was just a small unnoticeable smile here and there. He knew the other wanted to live, and now he could.

_-_-_-_-_

In the morning, the five stitchpunks left the cathedral. They were ready to leave for the scientist's building with their 'new' companion. 1's leg wouldn't be as good as it was before and the twins had to find him a stick to walk with, but 7 said that they could still get back before nightfall.

5 looked around for 6, hoping to take him back with them, but he was nowhere to be found. He looked down and watched as 1, 3, 4 and 7 started to walk off. Glancing back once more he sighed.

Turning around to run after the others, he was startled when he saw the green soul of 6 standing in front of him, playing with his fingers. He looked shyly at 5 and the fifth smiled at him before leading him to the others, as they started off together.

_-_

By late afternoon they were back; Greeted by 9 who was waiting in front of the building. The ninth stitchpunk had something in his hands and moved to 1, standing in front of him while looking down.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before 9 handed the other the folded piece of material that he was holding and 1 looked at it for a moment before he realized what it was.

1 shook his head and 9 looked to him as the elder smiled and placed a hand on 9's shoulder, nodding in acceptance.

9 smiled as they all began to make their way inside. Even 6 went up ahead with the other, though he stuck by the twins for the most part.

5 stayed behind as the others began up the stairs. Looking up at the sky he smiled. He suddenly had new hope for the others. While thinking about his mentor, he joyfully ran to the others, thinking of the eventual return of 6, 8…and 2.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Part 8 done.

EDIT!!! Thanks to TaylorRose16 for pointing out a mistake in the stitchpunks numbering ^^

Long! It's over 3000 words! A lot went on in this chapter. I found that once I started to write I just couldn't stop, I had so many ideas.

Thank you to all who have ready and reviewed! Reading the comments I'm so happy that everyone who reviewed likes it so far. You guys are my inspiration while writing. Thank you so much for reading. The next chapter will be up in a few days so I hope you'll come back and read it again. Thank you so much!


	9. Settle

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 9: Settle _-_-_

It had been a week since 1 had been brought back. 3, 4 and 5 tried going out since then to find the others but the weather seemed to have other plans. The rain came hard and fast which made it difficult for them to look around thoroughly, so the majority of the time that they went out they had to come back before they ended up getting hurt. On the brighter side, things were beginning to settle down a bit, and 5 used the time to really get used to being alive again and to get his thoughts in order.

Things seemed to go much like they did before he came back. 5 began to see how things would be after they could all be together again. Being in this particular building made everyone feel calmer then when they all lived in the cathedral. Each stitchpunk had their own spaces in the scientist's building, which were usually close together with enough space for it to feel personal.

3 and 4's space was on a table near three large book cases, where they had even built a small 'house' made of books that they had finished reading practically as soon as they picked them up. They had two objects that 5 found out were called socks, and saw that the twins used them to sleep in. He once went up to find them both curled up in their individual sock, and he found it to be adorable beyond words.

5 found he liked staying in a storage compartment that was knocked on its side with a large open lid; inside he put together a pile of supplies that he could easily build with. 9 often asked why he liked to live in there with all the old junk and bits and pieces of metal, but 5 would tell him that it reminded him of the way he and 2 used to live. The fifth would be able to see the hurt on 9's face when he said it. It was usually too small to see if you weren't looking but 5 knew it was there. He never meant to hurt 9 but that's the way he usually took it.

1 and 6's soul were still new, and they hardly had a space of their own yet. 6 mostly stayed under a shelf on the scientist's desk in the corner that was filled with paper. 5 saw him tracing pictures and knew that the other missed his almost hypnotizing activities and knew he would have to bring the other back soon so that he could draw again. In turn; 1 had set up a small area for himself on the window sill, and it looked to 5 like that was where he was going to stay.

Over that week, he began to notice patterns in the others everyday life. 9 and 7 often went out to do whatever they did together, 5 found it better not to ask, nor to go after them when they did. He did once during the week and saw them holding close together. He didn't know what they were doing but felt he shouldn't interrupt further and went back to his work.

3 and 4 went on as they did during the war with the machine. They moved quickly around new areas, studying and collecting data. They always looked like they were having fun. He and the twins went off a few times during the week to try to find any of the three remaining stitchpunk's souls or bodies and they looked like they were at peace with everything around them as they explored, even with the destruction left over from the war.

5 weren't sure whether to be surprised or not at how 1 acted. The elder surprised most of them by staying away from them. He usually spent days sitting on his makeshift living space on the window sill on the farthest corner, looking out the window and hardly ever coming down. Sometimes 9 would go up and would sit with him for awhile but he could never get the other to come back down. 5 felt like 1 was becoming more and more like the age that he was.

He acted more like a nostalgic old man then the leader that they were so used to. Sometimes he would talk of the past before the younger stitchpunks were created, almost like an old man at the end of his days, going over his life and telling his grandchildren of a world that they would never have imagined possible.

5 noticed whenever he was about to talk of 2 he would call him 'brother'. It was odd to hear him say that, especially because of the way he treated the inventor when they were living in the cathedral, but he supposed since they were so close in age that 1 and 2 might have well been brothers, even if they weren't technically related.

Despite the old stories, 5 knew 1 was still as strong as he was years ago. He even got into arguments with 9 all the time about this and that, important or not they did this at least once or twice a day, both quick on their feet with wit and insult. 5 felt calm and smiled when they fought like this, and soon he would find himself thinking of the past, and with the past a certain word would come up and he would spend his free time trying to think about.

-'Family'-

5 thought about this word often after he found it in an old dictionary on the days that they spent inside and away from the rain. He found that that it was something he was beginning to feel close to, though he also saw that there were so many different ways of defining the word that he never really knew which version it was.

-'A group of things related by common characteristics'-

He knew that they were all made of the same things; metal, burlap, copper, strings and wires. Somehow he felt like this definition didn't really get to the heart of how he felt. It was odd, he knew that the main components of their physical beings wasn't what the book he found was talking about, but that's what it felt like to him and he would still search on for the proper meaning.

-'A group of persons of common ancestry'-

While it was true that each of the stitchpunk's souls were a part of the scientists; 5 didn't necessarily believe that that was the case. After all, they might look the same but they all had such drastically different personalities that it hardly seemed right. They all came from the same soul but the materials that formed their bodies were from all over, and that's the factor that eliminated the idea of them sharing common ancestry.

-'A group of individuals living under one roof and usually under one head'-

This seemed closer to what 5 thought the word meant. This definition made the most sense to 5. Back during the war when it was only 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8, they all lived together in the cathedral under 1 as the self proclaimed leader. That would have made 1 the 'head' of their group. But now it seemed like that definition didn't fit, like it was changing, turning into something else; something that he didn't know or could explain.

_-_-_-_

5 sighed and closed the cover of the small dictionary that he had pulled into his space. His eye was straining to see in the dark. It was about midnight and 5 couldn't fall asleep. So far the weather seemed to be letting up, which meant he and the twins would be able to start looking for the others again the next day.

The rain had turned out beneficial though, as 5 used it as a chance to go through the scientist's notes further. He studied the mechanics that bound the soul to the physical body and the ways that the different machines and mechanics worked inside them. He had found out the reason for 1's soul nearly disappearing, and the results scared him.

Apparently, if nothing threatened them and they were able to make normal repairs on themselves, the stitchpunks were able to live for a longer time than expected. 5 was relieved when he first read this as it also had bits hinting on the length of time that the soul could live outside of the body.

The younger the soul, the longer it could last. This explained why 1 nearly faded away; His soul was too old to last outside without a body. He did feel better about 6 after reading this though, he knew that he would be the hardest to find since his body was probably the farthest from everyone else. 8 and 6 he knew he wouldn't have to worry about, but then something crossed his mind that made him freeze.

2 was only a bit younger than 1 was which meant that 2 could fade away at anytime.

After he read that he began to look frantically for the papers that would say how long the soul would last. He asked the twins about it and he was thankful that they had seen those papers. Unfortunately they were destroyed during a terrible storm that happened a few months before 5 returned, but the twins had recorded them.

He looked over the recordings on the paper and saw that there was a certain time between souls. The moment 1 was about to disappear, 2 was to be given three months before his soul would start to disintegrate. The same time distance would be for the twins, meaning 3 and 4 would be given three months after 2 permanently faded before they did. Though they wouldn't have to worry about dying, they still had their bodies intact.

It was only the bodiless that had to worry.

5 stood up from where he was sitting on the floor of his space and moved over to his 'bed'; a few crumbled up pieces of paper under some burlap.

Touching the rough material he remembered a promise that 2 made him before he was sent out to scout by 1. He said as soon as he returned, he would make a real bed for 5, something that the fifth would be comfy in and would have nothing but good dreams.

He smiled at the memory. He knew 2 made that promise to him after he found out that 5 had nightmares about losing his eye, which manifested into nightmares about losing the rest of his limbs and mechanisms. 2 was his 'father' and he looked out for 5 every chance he got. 5 felt things for 2 that he was sure wasn't considered 'normal'. He loved him, and he couldn't help it.

He read on the word 'love' in his dictionary too. Some of the results surprised him; most talking about sexual things that human's felt and what not. But he found that the definition for a more family-like love suited how he felt better.

That's what caused him to look up the word 'family'. And that's what caused him to question just what the stitchpunks were to each other.

Sighing he moved to the opening of the compartment and pulled the lid until it was almost closed all the way. He didn't like sleeping with it wide open. He had too many fears of being attacked in his sleep, even though he knew that there was no chance of that happening here.

He also never closed it all the way, as some nights the twins would come down from their book fort and sleep next to him. He didn't mind really, it was surprising but it helped him relax when he had to care for the others. Maybe this was because it felt like he was keeping 2's memory alive by being caring and nurturing just as the inventor was for him.

He shook off the thoughts as he lay down. It was late and he knew that they would be off early in the morning to continue their search. He closed his optics and began to think about things that he didn't want to think of when he was about to sleep. Things like where they were going to search next, what kinds of machines they might run into, what kind of repairs would 6 and 8 need and with that the question on how much material he would have to take with him, and so on.

Luckily, those thoughts also made him even more tired than he already was. Soon he would be asleep, his gears grinding to a soft hum as he drifted away from his tired body. He hoped that the journey the next day would go easy, he was already so banged up from the past week that he was sure that anything more would likely kill him.

Still, he couldn't complain. This was his job, and for now he was just grateful to accept the sleep he was able to get. Tomorrow might not be so relaxing, but at least he had this one moment of peace, which was more than enough for him.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Part 9 done.

This chapter was really just a reflection on what was going on before 5 goes to look for the others, so the next chapter should have more action.

NOTES- A bit more was explained about 1's soul and the reason he almost permanently disappeared. As long as they have a body it doesn't matter how old they get, so don't worry about 1 as he is fine now.

Thank you to all who read and reviewed my story so far! I hope that you read and enjoyed this chapter. It makes me so happy when you review so be sure too if you like it. Thank you and I hope you come back to read the next part when it's up, which should be posted on Tuesday or early Wednesday.

Thank you -^^-!


	10. Bridge

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 10: Bridge_-_-_

It was early in the morning, 5 was standing in his container space putting away any supplies that he might have forgotten. He moved outside of the lid and looked up to the window where 1 was sleeping; he saw the first few rays of sunlight, faded through dirty windows, he used that to watch the time. He knew they had to leave before it got to bright out, otherwise they may be out at night again depending on how long it took for them to walk to their next destination.

Moving to the junk pile on the left side of his little compartment he took a few needles and a few small balls of thread, carefully placing them inside of the cylinder which already held spare material and parts. He hoped he would have enough, 8 would possibly need the biggest repairs of all.

Closing up the cylinder he pulled the straps tight and lifted it up to sling it onto his back, careful not to shake it up as he didn't want the supplies to get messed up. He was about to exit his space when he looked back to the junk pile. He had put 2's blueprints there, and he made it a habit to look at them before setting off.

He moved to the paper and unrolled it. Smiling gently he looked over the gentle ink strokes that composed the design of his former mentor. Moving a metal hand he traced a few of the ink lines and closed his eyes, making a silent promise to the other, even though he couldn't hear it.

The sound of light tapping at the entrance of his container brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see 3 and 4 peeking in, their hands holding the door like lid. They both seemed to have egger expressions on their faces as they waited for 5.

Laughing softly 5 rolled up the blueprint and set it down before moving to the entrance and pushing it open all the way. The twins moved a bit and seemed to go ahead as 5 closed the lid. He watched them run off to the door and followed them, though much slower. It usually took him a little longer than the others to get down the stairs with the cylinder on his back, so he took his time, not wanting to break it if he fell.

When he finished climbing down the stairs he looked around. It was early, and the only light came from the faint glow of the oncoming sunrise. He listened for a moment; He wasn't used to the quiet world, but seemed to enjoy it. Though the fear of the nothingness still made it hard for him to really feel comfortable around it, he figured he may never feel at ease but at least it was better than being hunted by those machines.

A sound caught his attention and he turned to look down the road where 3 and 4 were waving for him to follow. Smiling he moved over the crumbled rocks and rubble and moved to them. As soon as he was closer the twins took off down the road, still stopping every few yards to wait for 5, who couldn't run easily because of the large metal cylinder.

As they walked along the broken roads of the old world; 5 looked around at the buildings. Broken windows filled with sun light, the dust from inside the rooms lit up as they flew down from ceilings and broken wooden beams. Every few seconds a soft gust of wind would blow from an empty alleyway causing 5 to shiver even though he could hardly feel the cold through his heavy burlap skin.

It was times like this that he realized just how dead the world was. He knew in his soul somewhere that it wasn't dead and it was in fact coming back, but it seemed so hopeless that it made him somewhat sad. He could see the remains of the dead; some were piled on top of each other others by themselves. He tried to think of what those people might have been like before they were forced from their lives.

He saw books of families, friends, teachers, leaders, protectors and possibly every type of person available, and it always seemed like such a big deal in the books. But now it just seemed like it was nothing, like a leaf blowing in the wind, destined to never be seen again. Any rank of human didn't matter, they were gone. He always wondered why having a rank mattered. After all, it didn't spare them their fate.

He thought back to the cathedral when they were under 1. They had roles there too, which could also be determined as rank. 1 was the leader and 8 his protector, 7 was also a protector so to speak, 3 and 4 were like the teachers and 5 and 2 were the healer and the inventor. He didn't know where 1 would have placed 6 in rank. No one believed what he said half the time, no one listened. Because of that, the majority of them had the same fate as the humans.

5 continued his thoughts on the matter as he walked through the desolate streets with the twins. At least it gave him something to think about as they continued their journey.

_-_

The three companions walked for hours, checking the meter for the remaining souls. They knew that the closest body would be 8's, as 6 and 2's were still missing in action, and would probably be the hardest to find out of the rest of them.

5 decided that they would have to check the old factory for 8 as it would be easier for them to go for the one whose location they knew about. The only problem would be that of the bridge.

5 never saw what became of the bridge that stretched across the dark chasm, and never planned that far ahead. When the trio reached the remains of the once strong bridge he pulled the map out from under one of the cylinder's straps and unrolled it, looking for another way across.

3 and 4 looked to each other, flashing and flickering a conversation to figure out how to get across. They knew that 9 and 7 moved 8's body from the factory after things had settled but they had forgotten to find out how they had gotten across.

Meanwhile, 5 was looking down the road and the edge of the cliff. It seemed like the constant rainfall eroded most of the dirt and rocks around large radio towers and a few seemed to be leaning against its poor support. Perhaps if they continued to walk they would be able to find something that had knocked over that could act as a bridge for them.

Gesturing for the conversing twins; 5 waved and closed the map, he shouldn't have expected a new bridge option of appear magically. 3 and 4 looked at him and tilted their heads as they waited for instructions on their next plan of action. After a few minutes 5 finally spoke.

"Neither of you know if there's another way, do you?"

Both of the twins looked at each other and began to go over their recorded memories. After a couple of seconds they both shook their heads. 5 sighed; he supposed it wouldn't be that easy.

"Alright then…were going to go down this way," he said pointing to the right. "I'm hoping maybe something large enough fell that could act as a bridge."

3 and 4 looked to one another and nodded, liking 5's plan. They actually wanted to walk for a bit; the sun was out and the air was warm. They didn't like the cold, so when it was hot they seemed to be more active.

5 smiled and began to walk in their newly set location, careful to always be on his guard for any machines. He was sure that the spider machine would not be the last that they would meet.

_-_

After another few hours of walking down a hot and dusty road, things finally began to look promising. They all knew they would have quite a long walk to the factory but at least they would be able to cross the large gap.

About half a mile away there was a small bridge. It seemed very old and looked as though it could collapse at any moment. 3 and 4 catalogued it and the surrounding areas as they continued to approach it, checking things like the foundation of the dirt in the surrounding areas to the materials of the bridge its self.

They soon arrived at the start of the bridge. It was wooden with steel reinforcement bar, thought it was made of metal it still seemed to creek under the burdening wind, which 5 had noticed had become stronger as they moved farther down from the original bridge.

Looking at the twins 5 smiled and put a hand on both of their shoulders.

"I'm going to go across first…I want you both to stay here in case something happens."

The twins looked at each other and then to 5, then back to themselves. 4 seemed to pout and 3 kicked some loose dirt before looking back to the younger stitchpunk. They soon nodded and 5 followed in suit.

"Thanks…" He said simply before turning to the old bridge. It was times like this that he was glad they were naturally so small. It would diffidently be convenient for their lack of weight. He began to walk onto the boards that made sounds under his feet as he walked along the wooden path.

5 walked step by step, slowly as he tried to inch across the whole thing. The sounds of creaking wood and the groaning sounds of the metal under the pressure of the wind filled the air. Every few steps he would look back to see if the twins were ok, and after confirming it, he would walk a few more.

A particularly strong gust of wind blew quickly from below and caused the bridge to shake. 5 stumbled and held onto a rusted metal bar to support himself. 3 and 4 looked at each other and shot off towards the other. 3 was holding 5's left arm and 4 was at his right, holding tightly to steady him. Shaking his head after he regained his balance he looked at them firmly.

"You were supposed to stay over there…we don't know if the bridge can support all three of us at the same time-"

He wouldn't have time to finish his sentence as the bridge began to shake under their feet. The twins looked panicked as the whole area jerked down violently. Looking around at the crumbling bridge they tried to tug 5 towards the other side as fast as they could.

5; who was now holding the twins equally as hard, began to run to the other side, dragging them as hard as he could to avoid the large mass from falling under them before they got across. By the time they reached it, half of the bars on the bridge had given out and fell into the watery river below.

5 collapsed with the twins who were still latched to his arms. Panting he felt like his gears were in overdrive, he could hear that it was the same for 3 and 4; who were shaking slightly against his chest as they held to the other.

Once he was able to free his hands from the others death grip, he wrapped them around their shoulders, holding them as he rubbed the backs of their heads in a comforting manor. Sighing he tried to calm himself before pulling the others away to make sure they weren't hurt.

They let him look over them but they were drawn away from it as a large mechanical sound came from the cliff as the remaining metal bars and wires snapped, pulling about half of the remaining bridge down to join the rest of it.

5 could sense their worry and pulled them against him, holding their faces to him so they couldn't see or feel anything but him as he rubbed their backs gently. This didn't look like it was working as they started to shake more. 5 had no idea that this was the same position that 7 put them both in after his soul was captured by the fabrication machine and continued to hold them softly until he felt them relax a bit more.

_-_

It wouldn't be until later in the day that they were walking again, the shock from the bridge had worn out and they were soon on their way back to the factory. Unlike before though, the twins seemed to be more cautious, careful of everything as they made sure there was nothing that could potentially hurt them.

5 didn't like seeing them like that. They were always so carefree, and seeing them this shook up hurt. He wished he could have maintained his balance better, maybe then the bridge wouldn't have come down like that. Then again it might have fallen down just the same, in which case 3 and 4 both would have fallen. Whatever might have been didn't matter now, they were safe and that was all that 5 thought of.

Time began to move quickly after that, the hours flew by as they walked without breaking to the remains of the factory. It seemed to loom in the distance much as it did when it was whole. Towers, long mechanical legs, machine parts and embers of the burnt building covered the ground. The soot from the fire was still everywhere despite the rain fall and any other weather problems throughout the past year.

3 and 4 were off not to long after that, running and cataloguing much as they did before the accident. They seemed to pick up on little details that 5 knew he would never be able to see on his own, so he let them run ahead. He decided to move to the edge of the cliff, and look into the waters below.

5 was surprised at how the water seemed to be flowing in a steady, calm, stream. Unlike what he had assumed would be a raging river from all the rain. He sighed and shook his head. This was where 6 had fallen. He was sure he fell when there was no water, so there was no knowing where he might have been pushed to, or even if he was pushed away at all. The sediment could have built up around him and he could very well be buried at the bottom of the seemingly never ending river.

He knew he couldn't put too much thought into that just now. He was sure that 8 would be around here somewhere and he had to give that his attention now. Turning around he was about to set off for the twins when he was violently shoved in the center of his chest by an invisible force towards the edge of the cliff.

He coughed a bit as he held his chest where it was hit, looking up as he was shoved again, this time he felt the heel of his foot against the edge. He swallowed and looked back at the river below and then to the front of him. He couldn't see what was there so it could very well be anywhere. He was about to run to the left when he took a step and was grabbed forcefully by the burlap on his chest.

He made a sound as he felt himself lifted off the ground by brute force and carried over the edge of the cliff. He whimpered and held where he guessed the 'hands' of his invisible foe were. He looked down. He was over the edge. One wrong move and he would fall. He tried to make a sound, to yell for 3 and 4 but the closer he made to a sound the farther out the force would hold him over the edge.

He cried out as it held tighter, shaking him a bit. Slowly the figure began to appear, becoming more and more visible by the second until the pale green soul was apparent. He could make out the large, heavy body of the eighth stitchpunk, staring in disbelief at the others actions. He wasn't even aware that the souls could hold anything in their current state, but guessed it was because of the others size and stature that he could.

"8….8" he choked out as he watched 8's soul open his eyes. They were a deep red, glowing in an almost machine like tone, one that reminded him all too much of the machines.

5 gasped at the other and struggled against him, he had to know what was wrong with the other, but after a few seconds he might not have been able to get the chance. Almost as soon as this started, he felt 8 loosen his grip on him.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Part 10 – CLIFFHANGER (Literally)

Sorry this part is a little late I've been busy laity and as much as I try write things, I can't do it all at one sitting. The next chapter should be interesting, especially leaving off with 8 about to drop 5 off of a cliff.

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story so far!!! I'm so thankful for all the wonderful people who enjoy it and leave me their thoughts on the chapters I do! Thank you so much! I really cant explain how happy reviews make me, and I'm so happy that I've been able to entertain the reader's of this story. The next part should be up in a few days so be sure to stop by if you have the chance to see what happened next ^^ Thank you so very much!


	11. Possessed

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 11: Possessed _-_-_

5 swallowed hard as he stared to the cold soul holding him over the cliff. He tried to think of how he got himself into this mess. He was coming to find 8 so that he could heal him, well he found him alright, but not in any way that he would have expected. 5 knew something must be controlling 8, something stronger then his will, as he knew the eighth would likely fight off anything less. He looked past him, trying to see if 3 and 4 were safe but his attention was brought back to 8 as he felt the others grip loosen.

"8...S-stop" He cried out, trying to break through to the other, but it seemed the more he tried to bring the other out of the cloud surrounding him the deeper he got.

He began to look below him for any means of escape. There were pieces of metal and broken machines lodged in the hard rock and compacted mud on the side of the canyon, but all were too far from where he was hanging for him to have the hope of grabbing hold. Looking to his captor he tried to call out for 3 and 4, anything to warn them. The call was light, barely a whisper, but he had to try, even if he thought it wouldn't work.

Suddenly 8's expression changed and his optics shown lighter then the bloodshot red they were moments before.

'Where?'

5 looked at him; he heard the call for the twins through whatever held his control. He knew that was a good sign and stuttered a bit in response to the others question. "Over t-there…"

8's optics then flashed until they were once again deep red. 5 cringed and looked away, knowing what ever sanity the other found was gone once again. Thought now that he looked at 8 he saw that the others expression looked pained. Suddenly the other groaned loudly and the color of the others optics began to change between pail white and red. 8 was fighting the force controlling him.

'6.' He heard 8 grunt as the glow became lighter and lighter.

5 could tell the other was almost snapped out of whatever control was held over him. Shaking against the others grip he looked and tried to get through to the other before he changed back again. "Safe! He's safe!"

The large soul once again began to spasm as his hands began to tighten and loosen around the rough burlap on 5's chest. 5 was suddenly pulled to the cliff, and he felt a nervous smile cross his lips as he thought he was going to be let off on solid ground. Suddenly the younger stopped and the movements became hard and rough as he was swung over the cliff once more. 8 let go and 5 began to fall before the grip tightened and he was being held once again.

Sudden movement from a few yards behind the brute, 5 saw movement. Gasping he saw the twins scrambling around on piles of rubble, unaware of the looming danger close by. Now that he looked 5 could see it clearly from where he was, but he knew the two older stitchpunks could not.

Another large beast was lurking on a large dead tree. This one was mostly composed of pipes and plates of metal. It closely resembled the spider beast in form but only had four legs and feet, and also they seemed to have large adhesive attachments on those feet, almost like a kind of reptile. 5 concentrated and looked as far as he could, trying to see as much of the machine as his optic would allow.

It had 8's body tightly in its clutches, Wires and gears were pouring out of gaping holes and open wounds on his body. Each connecting to the beast over various places, each seeming to bind and spark every time 8 moved his soul, then it hit 5. This beast was the one controlling 8, this was the reason for the soul's madness.

He knew he had to think quickly. He knew now that he had to not only get out of this mess, but protect 3 and 4, which he considered more important than finding a way to prevent himself from falling off the cliff. He could see that the beast had its eyes fixed on the twins and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He yelled at the top of his voice box for 3 and 4 to run. That was when they noticed him where he was, as did the machine.

They both looked at 5, complete fear covering their expressions as they shot off towards him. Suddenly, the beast jumped from the dead branches the force causing the tree to fall over and land in the dirt, dust and old ash rising around the beast as it landed directly in front of them both, cutting them off as it let out a high-pitched screech.

8 suddenly let go of 5, but this time he wouldn't grab him again as 5 fell down into the canyon. He tried to grab onto the walls, but ended up scraping against all the shards of glass and metal, tearing the majority of material off of his right arm as he held it up to try and grab hold of anything he could.

He was able to snag his hand on something as his body jerked against the wall, the force of his sudden stop causing him to smash the left side of his body into it. He screamed as the arm that had grabbed the piece of metal cracked and his shoulder separated from his arm, falling limp. He frantically grabbed for the wall with his left arm.

His entire figure shaking as he held on for dear life. He already died once, he couldn't die; not again. He had to protect the others, but he couldn't feel the right side of his body. He groaned and cried out, his voice echoing off the sides of the canyon all the way to the river. From above he could hear the sounds of the machine, screeching and hissing, the sounds of its metal body running over broken bones, dead trees and debris.

He tried to swing to another piece of metal sticking out, he had hoped that maybe he could have grabbed hold and could climb out of the canyon but 5 knew that wasn't going to happen. There was only one way he was going, and it wouldn't be to the ones who needed him. He choked as he tried to lift himself up, but only ended up putting more weight on the piece of metal he was holding onto and it shook as he sunk down on it more.

"2…2" he repeated to himself as he felt himself losing consciousness his left arm began to slip, he could hardly support his own weight anymore. 5 didn't know why he called for his mentor, he knew he couldn't hear him, there was no way. He began to think that the pain was making him delusional, and he knew it must have been true when he felt a looming cold come over him and his optic faded to black. His left arm lost its grip as he started to fall, but once again jerked as he stopped.

Groaning he opened his eye and looked to see where else he could have possibly snagged against the wall, but only found that he was looking up directly at the pale soul that was holding him tightly.

"2…" He said in his wounded state, His voice box cracking under the stress from hitting the side of the canyon.

The soul smiled to him sadly as it held him from falling. 5 choked out as he looked it his mentor, his lips quivering as he tried to make any sounds towards the other. 2 smiled and placed a finger over his lips to keep him from talking. 5 shook as he was held; a smile appeared through his pain. Reaching up with his good hand; he ran it over the side of the soul's face, which shut its eyes and leaned into it, smiling even though the hand passed through it slightly. 5 looked down sadly at this, but knew he was safe. He found 2, which was all that mattered now.

He couldn't keep himself awake any longer but now had the feeling of being content. He knew he was safe now, and he let his optic close tightly as his body became colder, and he finally slipped away from the world safe in his mentor's embrace.

_-_

When 5 awoke, he was inside of some small cavern's opening. He could see outside and all the way to the other side of the canyon, which meant he was safe, at least for now.

"2?" He called out, his voice still crackling as it fell flat in the small space. His stitched brows knitted together as he looked around for the soul. He couldn't have imagined it, could he? No, that wasn't possible; if he imagined it then he would be at the bottom of the canyon floating dead in the large river, miles away.

He groaned and tried to get up to look for 2, only to feel a surge of electricity flow through his chest as he cringed and looked to the area that was causing the most pain.

Looking at his arm a small sound of discomfort left him as he saw the torn burlap around his disconnected arm that was hanging at his side, static was slowly bursting around the areas of exposed mechanics between the metal from the arm and the socket. Biting his lower lip he looked around the cavern for the cylinder. He spotted it propped against the side and he pulled himself towards it slowly.

Opening it he looked at all the things he had inside. He pulled out a large sewing needle, thread, a small portion of spare burlap material and electrical wire and set to work.

He extracted a pair of small scissors out of the cylinder and quickly cut off the spare material on his arm and his shoulder, it had frayed and he needed to remove the spare so he could get a clean stitch in. It stung; he had to close his eyes for hope for any relief from the overwhelming pain, and was surprised that he was able to do this task at all.

He was at the last clip when his arm tore through the material and completely dislocated, falling to his side. Crying out he dropped the scissors as they fell to the ground with a low thump and he grabbed his arm socket which was now sparking even more.

He could feel the cold metal of his hand begin to warm as the sparks began to heat it ever so slightly, and pulled it away before he damaged another vital part of him. Grabbing his fallen limb and held it between the side of the cavern and his body, it wouldn't be easy to reattach his arm but he knew he had to as best he could; this would have to be a quick fix. Every second that he was wherever on this earth he was, he became farther from helping 3 and 4, and resurrecting 8.

His mind would wonder as he began to connect his arm again. It was all he could do not to pass out again from pain; he would soon have to reconnect his arm to the socket and swallowed hard. He wished 2 was here now. The elder always knew how to make him feel better while he was in pain; the proof was in his eye, or the missing one to be precise. But he didn't have time to think, he had to do this now.

Groaning he closed his eyes and he forced his body sideways at the wall and a loud snap rang out through the silence followed by the sounds of 5 screaming. He had to pull his left hand away from his arm and force his mouth shut as he shook violently. His scream echoed off of the walls and into the canyon, reminding him of the pain long after his arm was attached.

He was sure if he could cry he would be by now, his body was shaking and his voice box was letting out small cracks and stutters, dry sobbing as static surged through it. He could feel his soul taking over the injured arm once again; it was an odd feeling, like he was slowly drowning. The soul spread down the arm and there was a sudden heat from the reattached limb which spread to the rest of his body and in an instant he felt hot, too hot. All of his inner workings were beginning to overheat.

He shook as he opened his chest up, the buttons weren't so easy with one hand but when he forced them open he quickly pulled open the flaps to let the cold air in. He knew how dangerous it was for any of the stitchpunks to overheat. He had already had this happen when he lost his eye. 1 had a fit when 2 said they needed to stay put until 5 had gained the ability to walk again, all because his mechanics had to overheat.

5 fell backwards, or more so, slid. He could hardly keep himself up anymore and the heat didn't help, as it made him lightheaded. He could feel his hands though, even the one that was recovering. They were both freezing. Gasping he took his left hand and grabbed a small plate of metal laying on the ground and slipped it into his opening, placing the cool metal over the parts that were overheating. A rush of cold overcame him as the gears inside stopped moving frantically, and even slowed to a near stop.

Grabbing his head he could feel himself losing consciousness again. The metal was helping to cool his insides and his arm was beginning to mend itself. He was slowly healing, but even as that was the case, he felt like he was dying. It was the same with his eye; he thought he was going to die, if not his eye then the fear of the others leaving him behind as a burden. He knew 2 would never let it happen…but 2 wasn't here now. He was on his own.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Part 11 - t.b.c.

Sorry it took so long to write this, I've been so busy lately it's not even funny, I should be able to get the next one out on time.

Thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews this story. I hope that these chapters are good, as I always worry about writing them right, I know I make some mistakes and I'm still trying to improve my writing so the story can become even better. Everyone who reviews makes me feel like a bubble! I'm so happy that you enjoy reading this and hope you come back to read the next part. It should be up on Sunday at the latest. Thank you so very much!!!


	12. Control

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 12: Control_-_-_

The next time 5 awoke the small cavern would be faded in color, it was dusk and light was fleeting slowly within the small area. His optic slowly clicked as his gears whirred when they regained their normal speed. Sitting up he reached with his left arm to hold his right shoulder. He lifted it up and down and then back and forth, testing out the joint to see if it was fully in place. There were a few snags; pieces of burlap stuck within the once broken arm that jammed when he tried to move. He needed a thin sewing needle to get the remains of the material out.

As soon as he was done he dragged himself into a sitting position against the walls of the cave. Looking around he tried to see if 2 was anywhere in the cave or even anywhere close to him.

"2?" he asked out loud, his voice still crackling a bit. He looked to his chest and saw that the metal plate that he used to cool his gears from overheating was still crammed inside. Reaching into the opening he pulled the metal out and looked as far as he could in, he moved his hands to the small machine so he could make repairs.

It would take a while of adjusting the wires and fiddling with the mechanism before he was able to get the crackling to stop, though when he raised his voice to high it still seemed to crack. He guessed it would never heal fully, but at least it was better than before.

Leaning against the wall once more he sighed and looked to the cylinder. He had already taken out the things he needed to sew his arm up, but was curious about his mentor. He reached for the meter and held it close, looking at the spots that monitored the souls. He could see where he was, and he knew where 6 and 8 were, but 2's location shocked 5.

2 was at the farthest point possible on the meter, nowhere near where he was. He looked saddened as he put the meter down. He found himself overwhelmed by happiness when 2 saved him. He thought 2 must have been happy too, but he had to second guess his answer given how far away 2 was from him now.

Putting a hand on his head he turned to the needle on the floor and grabbed it once again. Threading it he set it aside as he moved to measure and cut the material to go over his arm. Once he had it he turned the material and sewed down the side, making sure the stitches were of good length before he turned the sewn material inside out and slid it over his metal arm.

He would sew the stitches at his shoulder tight; it wouldn't take long, maybe twenty minutes to fully stitch the whole thing together. He cut the thread as he finished and then bound the material at his wrist with some wire. He moved his arm up and down with his new 'skin' to see how it reacted. Bending his elbow and lifting it up as he checked little things here and there.

After he was satisfied with the results he slowly got up, groaning as a wave of dizziness overcame him and he needed to lean against the cavern walls to support him, before he fell and hurt himself more.

He moved to the entrance of the cavern and looked down, making a pained sound as he saw how far it was to the bottom. He then looked across the canyon to the top and saw that it wasn't that far from where he was and if he could find something to assist him in climbing it shouldn't take that long to get back up again.

Leaning against the wall of the cavern he sighed and looked to the sky; it was turning colors with the lingering sunset. It reminded him of how the clouds often looked in the watchtower. He smiled as he remembered all the time he and 2 spent up there, inventing new things and just spending time together. When 2 had saved him, he felt like he did back then, like everything was going to fit together again. But now that 2 was once again gone, he didn't know what the future would hold as it once again seemed uncertain.

Looking up to the sky he smiled, he didn't know why he felt sad. Even if it had only been for a small about of time, he found 2. He knew it wouldn't be the last he saw of his mentor either. This only gave him new hope for his job and his hardships ahead.

"Thank you 2." he smiled and turned to go retrieve his cylinder. Packing up all of his sewing items he put them away and hoisted the metal container onto his back. He took once last look around, double checking that there wasn't anything he could take for future use. He saw the metal plate he had used for his overheating body and saw it was in decent condition. Taking it he slipped it under the straps on the container and moved to the entrance once more. Looking as he peaked out to see if there was anything around to climb on.

He never got to see the bridge before; He didn't know that this was the exact spot where 6 had lost his life over a year ago. He looked directly up and saw the remains of an old bridge and he thought out a plan on how to get up. There were heavy metal bars, rusted over and broken. The canyon walls offered rocks and debris that made it possible to get over to the fallen bridge.

He dug his right foot into the compacted mud and took hold of a piece of glass sticking out of the side of the canyon, tugging it a few times to see that it was loose. When he was sure it could support his weight he pulled himself out of the safety of the small cavern and into the wide open space.

He was shaking as he did, even though he knew that he was checking each of the items to step on he knew he could still lose his balance and fall at any time. He tried not to think about it but it was hard to ignore with his current position.

One of the pieces of debris fell under his feet and he jerked as he slipped, clutching tightly to the piece of metal he was currently holding onto. He made a pained sound as he pulled too hard on his right arm and he could hear his voice echo off of the canyon walls. Groaning he looked to see that when the item fell from under his foot it had left a small hole and he placed his foot into it, regaining his balance.

Sighing as he held there for a moment he closed his optic. He might have looked calm on the outside but he was panicked on the inside. He tried to keep his body from shaking. He knew if he shook his foot might have come loose from where it was held and he could fall again, and he doubted 2 would be there to help this time.

Pulling himself together he lifted himself up closer to the metal bar that was hanging down. It had bullet holes in it, and he knew once he reached them he could have a secure spot where he could hold tight and wouldn't have to worry about falling again. He continued to pull himself up, step after step he moved closer to his goal. He was almost within the distance to grab the metal, just a little more.

Within the last few inches he felt the dirt surrounding the rock he stood on collapsed under him, his grip soon followed and he felt himself slip. He cried as he began to fall, his mind began to frantically think of what to do. He looked down and saw that the rock was falling but it was still somewhat in the wall.

Clutching his fists he pushed against the rock as it fell, jumping up as hard as he could. He stretched out his arms he reached as far as he could and grabbed the metal bar of the bridge, holding as tight as he could as he listened to the sound of the area that surrounded the rock gave out and crumbled down into the river.

Panting he closed his optic before opening them and looking down. He watched the dirt crumble and sighed. Looking up he reached for the first bullet hole and lifted up, slipping his foot into another hole he began to climb up the metal. He was still cautious of the broken bridge as he knew it could very well fall as easy as the rock in the wall.

After climbing up the rusted metal he finally made it back up to the top of the canyon. Throwing himself onto the ground he moved as far from the edge as he could, holding his chest as his gears moved erratically inside of him. He sat there, holding his right arm as he checked it for damage. He was sure that it was fine but didn't want to risk its harm once again.

Looking up from himself he saw the factory that once held the fabrication machine. He stood up on shaking legs and jumped as he heard the sounds of a machine echo from inside of the broken building. Looking on he clutched his fists, remembering that 3 and 4 were still there somewhere.

Fear overcame him as he began to run for the factory, staying aware of the surrounding areas for machines. He knew that the twins wouldn't be able to protect themselves against the machine that they had seen earlier, and if it still held its control over 8 he knew that they needed help.

He picked up speed as he ran, knowing that he couldn't waste any time.

_-_-_

Upon reaching the factory he made his way through broken pipes and tunnels until he reached the inner chamber of the old factory. Every step he took the sounds of mechanics became louder. When he reached the clearing where the fabrication machine used to be he gasped and hid himself behind a bit of broken metal. He had only seen it for a moment but the machine was sharpening the needles that its skin was composed of and he saw 3 and 4 clearly for the instant that he looked out. They were both tied together with rusted wires and hanging from a ledge, hands clasped tightly together below the bindings that held them.

5 closed his optic and tried to think of what to do next. The twins were too high up for him to get to without the machine noticing, and the beast itself was too close to the twins for him to try and get to them first. If he ran for 3 and 4 and the machine saw him coming, he didn't know what might happen to the twins in the time that it took for him to get close to them.

Looking out from his hiding spot he saw 8's soul, moving around as if patrolling the area. He looked down and turned away from the corner, no more time to waste, he had to do something now. He got up and took his bow out of the side straps of the cylinder and loaded it with a needle. Holding it over the corner he looked around before spotting something on a faraway ledge.

He took aim and fired at the item, which turned out to be a container of nails and bolts. He watched as the needle knocked over the container, spilling the sharp objects over the ledge they were on. The sound the nails made when they fell was almost like listening to the rain, small plinks rang out as each hit the ground, pooling around the area on contact.

This caught the beast's attention as it turned to inspect the area. It stomped off in a whirl of steam and smoke, moving farther from where the twins were hanging. 5 moved from his hiding spot and ran to a pipe that was propped up against a long line of collapsed machinery, running up it as he reached the twins. They both looked to him and 5 smiled softly, reassuring them that nothing was going to happen to them. 5 could see the instant relief flood over them as he moved to unhook the metal surrounding them.

He worked fast, his hands moved quickly as he worked the metal around 3 and 4's temporary prison. He was used to quick movement from all the days that he spent working with 2. As soon as the last binding was done he hoisted them both up and pulled them to run for cover. They ran down the piping and almost made it to 5's hiding spot before metal came falling down from all around them. Dust began to rise from around them as they turned around to see the glowing eyes of the machine.

5 gasped and pushed the twins behind him as he loaded his bow; pointing it at the beast he fired it into its shoulder. He could see it lodge in but the beast didn't look like it noticed, or even cared. Backing up he held 3 and 4 in place as he looked around for a safe spot. He looked down to his feet and noticed that there was a large hole in the ground, no bigger than a can, but still just about the right size.

In one movement 5 pushed 3 and 4 into the hole, and they fell for a few inches before landing at the bottom. They both looked up to 5 and flashed their eyes to get his attention. Holding onto each other they looked worried as he gave them a reassuring smile, and then took off.

5 ran from the machine, it soon followed. It didn't seem preoccupied of the fact that it just lost two youngish souls that it could have very well devoured. It seemed smugger now that it had someone worth chasing. It began to stomp over to where 5 was running and it seemed to do so with little trouble.

5 ran up the ledge that he had used to reach the twins and got on; keeping his eye open for 8 he pulled out his bow once more and fired a spare needle, this one landing right through part of the beasts face. It screeched in agony as it tried to hold on to its face. He knew that the monster couldn't fully hold on without the adhesive areas catching hold. 5 took this instant to jump off the ledge onto the ground, running as far as he could as the monster pulled its hands away from its face and grabbed 5.

The twins peeked up from the hole and 5 knew if they could make any sounds they would be crying out for him. He cried out as the monster held on tightly and sparks erupted from around its eyes; it looked angrily at him and 5 swallowed hard, trying to break free of its grip.

He saw the wires in the monsters arms tighten as they made the hands constrict around him, the adhesive material fully sticking to 5 as he was held. He yelled as the monster began to crush him, feeling his inner workings tighten with each second. He barely yelled out a 'help' before the monster threw its head back in agony. He looked as he saw 8's soul run through the machine. Through attacking 5, the machine forgot its control over 8 and the large stitchpunk soul was allowed a few moments of sanity.

5 gasped at 8 as he watched the other helped him to destroy the machine. Groaning 5 reached back and pulled the large metal plate out of the straps of the cylinder before jamming it into the machines grip, tearing through the bindings that held him as he pried himself loose. He climbed from the beasts grasp and jumped, falling face first on the ground as he shielded his face with his hands.

As soon as he hit the floor he scurried to grab his bow, firing at the beast as it made the most hideous sounds of pain. Steam and oil erupted from its body as it wobbled and fell to the ground with a monstrous crash. 5 moved from the area before he could be crushed and watched as 8's soul went through the creature a few more times, making sure it would stay dead.

Watching on as 8 continued he got up and ran to the twins, helping to pull them out of the hole with a groan. He strained his right arm a bit between the machine crushing him and all the strain that was put on it before hand. Both 3 and 4 noticed that the burlap material covering 5's right arm was a bit lighter in color and fresh compared to the rest of his body and they quickly catalogued it, flashing as they lifted his arm up and recorded every change that they saw before looking to him concerned, smiling he pat them both on their heads.

"I'm ok… it's alright now" he said reassuringly. Both of them didn't seem convinced but nodded as they both wrapped their arms around him in a tight hug. He smiled as the wind seemed to be knocked out of him as he returned the hug. Looking up as he saw 8's soul approaching 3 and 4 pulled away and looked at him before flashing at him, questioning him in their own ways.

5 moved to the machine and put the cylinder down. He looked at the lower half of it which was dented and sighed. He felt relieved that he was able to get out of that grip when he did. If he didn't the beast could have destroyed the meter and the cylinder. Thinking about it, 5 found it funny that he was more concerned over the container on his back then of himself.

Opening it he brought out a small blade and moved to climb the machine. He found 8's body and began to cut the wires that bound it to the cold mechanism. He was careful not to disturbed any of 8's inner frame work, or more so what was left of it. He would need the most work as he was in the factory when it exploded and he would have to rebuild it as soon as he could.

Dragging the body from the machine he pulled it to where 3, 4 and 8 were. Carefully laying it out as he ran to retrieve the cylinder. 8 seemed to watch in fascination as 5 began repairs, and the fifth noticed the worried look on 8's face. It surprised him to see such an expression on the tough guy's face. 3 and 4 saw it too and flashed to him before waving for 8 to follow them. 5 smiled; they would keep him busy as he did the work on him.

_-_-_

It was midnight, or so 5 supposed by the position of the moon above the wreckage that could once call itself a factory. He had lit a candle and the light glowed around him as he screwed together the pieces of metal with the small screws that fit into the joints. 3 and 4 were fast asleep beside him, and 8 seemed to be off somewhere else at the moment. 5 used this time to stop to take a breather. Sighing he got up and stretched his tired joints moving away from the little camp ground.

He moved to the ledge that he rescued 3 and 4 from, sitting as he lay down to watch the moon. He found it relaxing, and even though he could have died almost every other moment today, he felt at peace with himself. He smiled as he watched the stars, feeling a presence near him he turned to see 8's soul sitting not too far from him. There was silence for a few moments before 8 said something.

'Sorry,' He said in his rough voice 'I didn't mean to drop you.'

5 looked to him and smiled, sitting up he shook his head. "There was nothing you could have done…it's alright…" he started, still afraid of the other much as he was when they all lived in the cathedral. "You did try to fight it…I saw you."

8 didn't respond to him at first but soon looked to him. 'What are you going to do with that?' He asked as he pointed to his body.

"I'm going to try and help you…" He smiled and yawned. "I just came to take a break…the mechanics inside of you are close to 9's…you both have such advanced gears that it's taking me along time to figure out how to rebuild it."

It came with being the scientist's most recent creations. They both were more sophisticated in their makings that 5 almost didn't know what to do. He was thankful that he read and studied the papers and blueprints before leaving the building, otherwise it would be impossible for him to rebuild.

'No one's ever called me advanced.'

5 stopped and looked at 8; he knew that it was true. No one would ever connect 8 to the word advanced mainly because he wasn't as bright as the others, 5 even believed that and 8 looked like he knew it too, but there was something in the others optics that looked as though they were happy if not relieved.

Smiling he got back up and moved to run down the metal pipe. Going to 8's body he continued his repairs. As soon as he saw 8's face he knew that he would be able to continue his work. The other was innocent, pure. No one would cross that with 8 but 5 could see it now, and it refreshed his tired body and mind to know that he was helping the other like this. Suddenly the past didn't matter, all the horrid memories of how 8 treated him and the others faded away as he worked on his body.

He would still be working late into the night and then early into the morning on the other. As soon as day broke, and the first glows of sunrise appeared in the sky, 8's body would be fully repaired. Though the eighth stitchpunk would have to wait to be put back into place at the moment.

5 had fallen asleep next to 8. He was curled up on his side as he cradled his right arm, the soft buzzing and whirring of his gears were the only sounds that filled the air.

_-_-_

When 5 woke up the twins would be off in the distance cataloging the large beast. Overnight all the oil had drained from its body leaving a large stain on the ground. 5 sat up and looked around for 8, who he found sitting with his back against the metal that they had used for shelter. He got up and pulled the cylinder close to 8's body and waved for the soul to come closer.

8's soul moved to where 5 was and stood beside it. Taking the meter off of the cylinder he placed it on top of 8's physical chest. He pressed on it softly and the symbols began to glow. 3 and 4 saw the glow and quickly moved to where the others were watching and cataloging as they always did.

Soon the whole body glowed and 8's soul began to fade, it was pulled to the meter and soon was sucked in fully. 5 waited for a moment as the meter flashed and soon faded back to its original state. Pulling the meter off he looked at 8 as the large stitchpunk began to move, groaning as he sat up and blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the light.

5 smiled as he watched the other lift his arms and twist his joints, they all moved like rust and the new material that covered him was tight compared to what he was used to, but he wasn't complaining. He looked around and smiled to 5 before he let out a sound when both of the twins tackled him over, hugging him tightly.

Standing, 5 moved to back up all of his tools. He set up for the trip home, watching the three stitchpunks off the corner of his eye. 8 had stood up, his legs still felt funny under him and 3 and 4 were helping him to walk around, letting the other use them as a crutch. Soon though he was used to moving and picked both of them up, their faces full of excitement as he spun them around, just as 5 remembered them to play when they were all together in the cathedral.

Soon though they would have to stop playing as it was time to leave the factory for good, and everyone seemed relieved to be able to leave the place and not have to think of ever coming back. In the time that 5 used to gather supplies, 8 had found some broken metal that he was able to bend into armor. When 5 returned he smiled as the others were ready to go. 8 had told them of a bridge that was on the other side of the factory that they would be able to cross on and soon they were off into the brisk morning air.

3 and 4 skipped ahead with 8 close by, watching over the two older stitchpunks as they went on their ways. 5 stayed behind and looked at the area surrounding them. He thought of 2, the beasts and everything that had occurred in the past day alone. There was so much that he was overwhelmed by it all. He relaxed his thoughts and soon concentrated on the soft sounds of the wind.

_/'Goodbye, 5'/_

5 froze and turned around, fear in his eye as he looked for where the sound had come from.

"2…?" He stood in place, his body felt numb, fear was slowly working its way into him though he was soon brought out if it by 3 and 4 tugging at his arms, questioning him. It appeared that they hadn't heard the voice and he shrugged.

"It's just the wind" he said to them and they looked confused as 5 began to walk once again. "It's nothing…I just thought I heard something, that's all."

The twins looked at each other before following 5 to 8; soon they would be on their way back to the others.

Even though 5 put on a face for the others, his mind continued to go back to the voice he had just heard. For the whole trip back he would try to figure out what it meant. Well, he knew what it meant but didn't want to admit that it was what he thought it was. He still had time after all, two and a half months worth of time.

They reached the scientist's building by mid afternoon; greeted by all but 6. 9 and 7 stood together as 8 grinned at them and 1 stood close by. 5 could see 1 swallowing his pride as he moved to 8. Looking up at him 8 stopped smiling and looked at the other.

1 let out a tiny smile and even 5 could see the words the elder was saying. He was apologizing to him, and 8 understood, knowing 1 would never say it out loud. He accepted the simple apology and they all moved inside. It seemed to be a reoccurring thing for everyone to stand outside to greet the ones who came home. 5 found that he liked it like that and followed the others in.

_-_

It was later that night that 5 was sitting on his bed in his container when a sudden noise from outside gained his attention. Moving to the opening he left and climbed to the desk, looking over to the top as he traced the sound to 8 moving to 6's little corner. The small soul moved from his area to stand in front of 8, both smiling to each other.

5 smiled to the two and moved back down. It was as it was when they were freed, he was sure that 6 and 8 could be friends, as they both seemed challenged in certain ways that they could both relate too. He moved back to his bed and laid down looking up at the top of his container. He tried to find rest but he felt the chillingly familiar words haunting his mind. It chilled him and made him shutter as they repeated over and over again.

_//Goodbye, 5//_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Part 12 done.

Collapses after writing and gasps for air. This part is over 5000 words including the intro and the end comments. I'm almost dead after writing all this! There were a few times that I wanted to end this chapter but it didn't make since to me to cut something off right in the middle, especially since the last chapter was a semi-cliffhanger. So this turned out to be an ultra chapter, weighing in at the most words out of the 12.

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm happy that so many people enjoy this. Please review and comment on anything you don't understand and I'll write you to explain anything you need to know, same with any comments about writing and such, I'd love to know what you think! Next chapter will be up in a few days depending on when I get time to write. Thank you so much!!!


	13. Stars

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 13: Stars_-_-_

The remainder of the night was quiet. 5 finally found sleep after a few hours of staying up and by the time he did he had worn himself out to the point of sleeping long past morning. From outside his container the sounds of the twins running around and even the new sounds of 8's footfalls across the floor rang out.

Though he would have stayed in his container, 5 had actually woken up mid morning. Even though he was up, his body ached from the day before and it made it difficult to get up. He laid there; his optic closed as he listened to the others outside his space. Even though 8 had returned it was still quiet outside and guessed it would be even after everyone was back.

He opened his optic and turned to the pile of things he had and was surprised to see 6's soul curled up against some papers that he had piled up. He sat up with a groan and swung his legs over the side of his makeshift bed, rubbing his head with a metal hand as he tried to get the container to stop spinning as a result of his sudden dizziness. He tried to shake it off as he got up and moved to 6, placing a hand on his semi-transparent body. The soul stirred a bit and looked up to him.

5 could see how 6 was looking at him; it was a face that was all too familiar to him. It was the one that knew something was about to happen. It was the face that screamed for help as it was slowly overcome by madness. 5 tried to calm the other now before he began to see things, he sat by him and put a hand on his back and waited for 6 to once again go into a sleep cycle. After he was sure that 6 was asleep again, he moved to the opening of his container he looked out. No one was on the floor so he moved out so he could get a better look at the room.

He looked up to the book shelves and saw that 3 and 4 had 'kidnapped' 8 into helping them reach higher books that they couldn't reach on their own. The bigger stitchpunk didn't seem to mind as he lifted them up and helped move the books they handed him down. 5 smiled and leaned against the entrance to his container and looked to the dented cylinder at the back of his space. Looking down he turned and went back in, opening it up he began to restock. 3 and 4 weren't going to like what he was going to do next, but they looked so happy and content how they were now that he didn't want to disturbed them.

Loading up on new supplies he pulled the cylinder onto his back. Looking once more around the small space he turned and was about to walk out when he was shocked to see 6's soul floating near the entrance. He nearly jumped back as he saw the other; 6 was staring out into nothing, looking endlessly before his optics closed and he fell to the ground, shaking. 5 moved to him and put a hand on his back.

"6?" He asked, hoping to bring the other out of the trance he seemed to be in.

'Lost…time… Lost time can never be recovered…It's lost as we were, it's searching and failing' he shook, his voice cracking softly as he looked up to 5. 'It didn't leave…but its running…catch it…otherwise it will be lost…its already slipping, but there's still time…watch out…there may be some time left, but don't take any for granted…'

As soon as he finished talking his soul faded and when it appeared again it was curled up in the spot it had been before, though now he was shivering slightly. He looked at the younger one and turned away. Glancing to where the twins were he left the container and closed the lid so 6 wouldn't be disturbed. He knew better now than to ignore the others words and this message seemed pretty straight forward.

Waiting for the right moment he snuck past where 3, 4 and 8 were. He ran down the stairs as he held the straps on the container to prevent it from shaking around as he ran. He tried to be as quiet as he could as he sprinted down the road; the sounds of the wind rushed past him as he did, he felt the cool air pass through the burlap and he shivered. It wasn't a bad feeling, 5 actually liked it. It reminded him of the last feelings he had before he was freed after the battle with the machine. It was a feeling that flowed right through him, chilling all of his gears, but he didn't care.

He knew that the twins would be saddened when they figure out that he left them behind to go off on his own, but knew that this time he couldn't have the twins there. He originally wanted to look for 2 after what his soul said to him the other day, but after running for what he felt were miles and miles he only ended up at the cathedral. When he got there he nearly collapsed from his tired joints and overworked gears.

Looking up at the building he rubbed his right arm. He didn't know why he brought himself here. Perhaps he needed to get away to somewhere he knew there would be no beasts. After he got his mechanics to slow down a bit he began to walk inside the building, looking all around at everything. This day was different then last time. The sky was mostly clear and as the sunlight entered the building it illuminated dust and loose soot, looking like a million stars floating all around.

5 smiled as he wandered. He supposed he was hoping to see 2 around here, something in his mind told him that he could find him here; though he wouldn't. He moved to the floor where he rebuilt 1 and looked around. The watchtower collapsed nearby and there were the remains of this and that scattered around. 5 didn't get a good chance to see it last time he was here but noticed it now. He gasped and rushed over to a pile of broken wood and as something shiny caught his attention. He pulled some of the scraps of wood away as he dug the object out.

When he was finally able to pull out a large lens that was at the bottom of a circle of metal, he easily recognized it as a part of the telescope that he and 2 constructed upon making the watchtower. He looked at it and moved to touch the lens and it crumble as it fell apart in his hands.

He had a knack for destroying things that 2 worked on, first his candle hat and now this. He sighed and put the cylinder down before picking up the lens and the metal; putting it into the cylinder. He began to look around the wreckage for more, hoping to find anything else from the past.

_-_-_-_

He had been at it for hours. Using the area with the cylinder as a base he began to pick up things here and there that he thought would be of use to him. Among those things were blades from knives, plates of metal and even some wood if it was dense enough.

After searching he had found other bits and pieces of the inventions he and 2 made. They made him smile sadly as he looked at them. All the pieces made him remember and to him it felt like he was like picking up hid memory. He was able to look at every broken object and remember what it had been like on the day it was constructed, how he felt, what he and 2 talked about.

After a bit he found himself sitting next to the cylinder holding the lens again, smiling as he traced the glass. It was surprisingly smooth, there were scrapes and other nicks on one side while the other seemed as it did before. He sighed and put it down again while he got up. Looking around at the things he collected he began to put them away.

He looked up when he thought he heard a noise, it was at that moment that he also felt like there was presence of something else. He originally assumed it was because he was here alone and the silence was getting to him, but now he felt like he wasn't alone any longer.

Moving to the cylinder he pulled out a large metal object and quickly moved to hide behind a pile of stone bricks. Listening he shut his optic and allowed his hearing to take over. He heard the steps getting closer, and the sound of metal followed. He saw there was light, almost like a spot light moving over the floor. As the sounds got closer he prepared to attack it, gaining the courage not to just run.

When he felt like it was right behind where he was his brows knitted together as he yelled and turned from behind it, lifting the metal above his head as he got ready to attack. Swinging hard at the 'machine' he heard it yell out in surprise before suddenly his attack was blocked with a long metallic object, causing both weapons to fall to the floor with a heavy sound.

5 gasped and moved to run, but a hand grabbed his arm before he could move and he found himself staring into familiar optics.

"9?! What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed as he looked at the other in shock. He was sure that 9 would be off with 7 or scouting the areas around their home. He didn't expect to see him here of all places.

"I saw you leave…" He said as his voice shook ever so slightly, showing that he was startled by the attack. "You left 3 and 4 behind…So I wanted to make sure you were going to be…well, ok"

The fifth stitchpunk looked to him and sighed, reaching down to grab the metal he held moments before. "I'm fine…" he said and moved to put it back into the cylinder. 9 bent down to pick up his light staff before moving to the other and looking over everything that he had collected. He turned it back on and its warm light spread over everything. 5 looked at the others staff and observed what it looked like and its design. This one was different from the other; it had a piece of metal stretching to the top where it had a lens like object attached.

"You built another? It looks better than the old one." He said before continuing to pack.

"Well I had to…it's the most useful thing for me...I go scouting early in the morning when it's still dark out." Looking down to the pile he saw the telescope lens before bending down to pick it up. He leaned his staff against his body as he tilted the glass. "You said this was the first thing you built with him…"

5 froze for a second before looking away. "Yeah…I'm surprised you were able to recognize it". His voice was colder then he wanted to make it, he sounded like he was mad at 9. The ninth caught this and put it into the cylinder and looking down, like a scolded child.

Looking to the younger stitchpunk he shook his head. "Whatever your thinking…stop it, ok?" he said, familiar of how 9 became when 2 or anything that had to do with 2 was mentioned. "Its fine… 2 and I will build more things when he's back". He told himself to believe in 2, and to ignore the wind like farewell that he had heard the other day.

As he remembered 2's words and his frame chilled and he put a hand over his right shoulder.

'_Goodbye 5…'_

'_5'_

"5?" he heard 9 ask as he turned to look at the other. 9 was looking at him, his optics full of concern.

"It's nothing." he said and moved to close the cylinder. He knew that 9 was probably looking at him strangely, He knew the look. It was the one that he gave 1 when he hid things from him, the look that said 'I know you're hiding something and whether you like it or not I'm going to find out.'

Sighing he looked down and then turned to 9. "It's nothing I really want to talk about right now…I came out to find 6 and 2, I just figured that they might not be the easiest to find and I didn't want to put 3 and 4 in harm's way again." He said as he finished putting away the items he collected. "They've nearly gotten killed more times then I want to admit, their too innocent to be put through this."

"And you're not?" 9 asked as 5 put his hand against his head again. "I'm not saying that its right that I followed you, but…you shouldn't have to do this alone…You were willing to follow me into the factory that last time, and now you usually leave before I can follow you."

5 looked to 9, the other was still so innocent, not to mention stubborn. Smiling he touched his patch, it was his war scar. "You're the innocent one; you haven't seen or felt what I have in the past, you came into our lives practically at the easy part. You never had to avoid humans and bombs; you never lost a huge part of you."

"How do you think I felt when I lost you?" 5 shut his eye and sighed. He looked to the youngest as he started to talk again. "You were the only one to support me, you fixed me. You're like a brother to me. When I lost you…I…"

5 put his hand up to stop 9 from talking; it was the same as when he lost 2. He understood how the other felt completely. He knew how it felt to lose someone who you considered family. He didn't have to hear anymore, he couldn't handle it on top of everything else that was confusing him today.

"I think we should be getting back. It's starting to get late, and I don't want to run into any machines in the dark." 5 was jut noticing how dark the sky was becoming through the cracks and holes in the ceiling. 9 seemed to agree but still seemed eager to talk. Walking to the other he placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "I promise we'll talk later."

9 nodded and they both left the cathedral together. Night fell soon after when they were walking over the hills of debris. They climbed in silence and 5 felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. He looked to 9 who seemed to be doing a small scouting session of his own, looking over the place for anything they could use. It was like time never moved forward and they were still together as new friends, searching for 2.

The thought of 2 caused him to look down sadly. He couldn't believe that the other said goodbye, it was too final for his liking. Besides, 2's soul was still recorded on the meter; showing no sign of fading. He was thinking deeper and deeper into it that he didn't see when 9 stopped in front of him and he bumped into him, nearly losing his balance as he tried to keep himself from falling backwards.

Looking at 9 he went to question him when the look in 9's optics told him more than the other could say. 9 pointed up to the sky which was bluish pink, fading with sunset. Through the sky long streams of light flashed as they flew through the sky. 5 stared and let a small smile out as they watched the streams of light.

"What do you think it is?" 9 asked him, looking to the fifth stitchpunk.

"I don't know…but now I wish 3 and 4 were here, I'm sure they would love to see this." He smiled and looked up.

"Maybe it will happen again soon, and then everyone can watch. Including 2 and 6."

Looking to the sky he cringed at the others words, but actually thought about it for a moment. He was treating 2 as if he was already gone, but he was still in the world. It wasn't fair to his mentor to give up on him before all hope was actually lost. "Your right, we'll be able to see this with everyone…together."

9 smiled at the others answer and moved to grab the others arm, dragging him into the open so they could watch the sky over a larger space. Both stitchpunk's watched the cosmic show that was put out for them, watching in wonder as the stars seemed to fall from the sky.

_-_-_-_

They both stayed out longer then they should have, by the time they reached their home it was well after midnight. 7 was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, her bird skull helmet down. She blended in well with the surrounding stone, which was why she was still, she was hiding as she sat there. She had been waiting for them since night fall and when she saw them she got up and ran to them.

"Where on earth have you two been?" She asked as she stuck her spear into the ground so it would stay up.

"I went out to search for the others…9 sort of met up with me." 5 explained as he saw the look on 7's face that said she understood, but there was something else there.

"Did something happen while we were away?" 9 turned to her and she nodded.

"While you were gone 6 had a vision to 8…we haven't seen him since…I don't know what 6 said to him but he's been gone since this afternoon. I tried to go searching for him, but I couldn't leave 3, 4 and 6 behind for too long."

"6 is having visions again…" the ninth rubbed the back of his head. Since 6's soul came back it hadn't had any visions and things had gone smoothly for them, but now that he was seeing things again, well he didn't know what it would mean.

"I'll go after him." 5 started and looked as though he was ready to leave again. 7 reached out a hand and stopped him. "I saw a few machines out there from the high windows…we can split up in the morning and take turns scouting for him. It's too dangerous to look for him now."

9 seemed to agree with 7, and 5 had no choice but to agree as well. He didn't mind waiting until morning, but somehow felt like this was his fault. Turning to 7 he looked at her questioning.

"Did you hear what 6's vision was about?"

"I think he said something about time running out," She said as she looked to him. "Why? Did he have a vision to you?"

Nodding he looked to the dense canyon of buildings and focused on the wires hanging and stretching across. "He said that time was running out but it was still here…"

The three of them looked to each other before flashing from the above window caught their attention. 3 and 4 were tapping on the window and flashing their eyes to call out for the others. They were waving to 5 and he waved to them slightly.

His mind was returning to 8 as 7 and 9 began to move to the stairs to go back inside; he was concerned about the other. He knew that 8 had a gift for weapons and he knew how to defend him but the monsters came in all sizes, there was bound to be one that the other couldn't fight. It also worried him that 8 was just recently resurrected, and he was concerned that the other wasn't yet used to his new joints and frame, or the work that was done to the preexisting one.

7 looked back to 5 when she noticed he wasn't walking near them. Going to him she put a hand on his shoulder. Looking back to her she gave him a worried look before he smiled and brushed it off. Moving to catch up with 9 they all walked up the stairs in silence. All the while 5 was wondering just where in the emptiness 8 could possibly be.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Part 13 done.

Late post! I was so busy over the week and had trouble writing this with everything else I had to do, and even worse, the time till the end of this story are numbered. It's either going to start coming together or falling apart from this point, there are still two lost, and things might not be able to get together in time. I don't even know how it's going to turn out right now depends on how the story turns.

Notes-

9's new staff: The remake of 9's light staff is based off the staff 9 used from the original short that the movie was based on.

5's Innocence: I always noticed when I watched 9 in theaters how wide 5's eye is, it makes him look like a curious kid even though his curiosity was probably stunted by 1. It was said by the scientist that he was his purest creation, and that's how I saw 5.

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed the story! Thanks so much for sticking to the story and coming back to read it. As it's starting to come to the end the chapters are going to be posted with a good amount of time between them as I'm going to put as much as I can into it to make it enjoyable. Thank you!


	14. Searching

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 14: Searching_-_-_

It had been a week.

Only one week.

It felt like forever since the last time anyone had seen 8. For the past few days 5, 7 and 9 would take turns scouting out the emptiness for their missing companion, but they would hardly find even a clue as to where he was.

They usually scouted in pairs. One day 5 and 9 would go, others 7 and 9, and on days when the weather was hinting towards a storm either all three would go or they wouldn't leave the building where they stayed.

Occasionally though the weather would drastically change as they were out and they were forced to seek refuge where they were. Most days they would be under broken cars and deep holes in the walls of any surrounding buildings. One day they had to stay in an old tire ring as the rain had made it nearly imposable to move.

On the morning they stayed in the tire, the three stitchpunks emerged from their safe holding as the rain finally fell to barely a trickle to find that they couldn't move at all. 9 immediately began thinking of a way out.

"We could always just jump in and try to get across…" He said to the others as 5 reached for a long piece of metal lodged in the cylinder. Sticking it into the mud he pushed down until it went into the dirty ground. Shaking his head he watched as nearly all of it sunk down.

"It's too deep…we could get stuck, or worse it could get into our gears and smother us…water is one thing but dirt is completely different…" He said as he let go of the metal rod that was now lost to the mud.

7 began to look for alternate ways to get out that didn't involve getting in or waiting however long it took for the mud to dry. Looking up at the building closest to them she saw that it had almost fully collapsed, save for a few broken windows. Tilting her head to get a batter look she turned to 5.

"Do you still have something that can shoot a hook?" She said and 5 nodded before getting out his makeshift crossbow. Pointing up to the window she showed him the broken window sill. "If you can get a clear shot we may be able to climb up."

"All I need is something to use." He said as he got out a set of hooks that was tied together to form something that looked like a grappling hook. Looking at it he made sure it wouldn't fall apart before noticing a major flaw in his plan.

"I don't have anything to attach to it…" He said as he began to dig in his cylinder for something to use. He couldn't use sewing string, it was too weak to support the three even if they went one at a time, He looked to the others for some help in finding a sort of binding to use.

"I think I may have something…" 9 announced as he began to dig through the satchel that was tied around one of his shoulders. A few moments later he extracted a long bound up ball of a rope like substance. "Is this strong enough?"

5 took the rope from him and tugged on it a few times, it frayed and snapped. He looked at the broken material before his optic seemed to light up as he decided what to do. Doubling it he tied it around the hooks and tried to tug it again, this time it didn't fray. "Perfect."

Locking the hooks into place he pulled the springs back until it was taught. Lifting up his crossbow he held it and looked over to take aim. 7 smiled a bit as they waited for him to get the right angle.

"Need any help?" She said as 5 smiled, 9 laughed a bit too; all knowing what she was referring too.

Laughing a bit 5 shook his head as he held his aim. "No, unlike last time…" He fired as it shot up to the window, hooking on firmly to the window sill. "…I've gotten better with my aim."

"I wouldn't doubt it for a minute." She said as the fifth stitchpunk tugged the rope making sure it wouldn't come loose. "I'm just teasing you."

9 volunteered to go up on the rope first. He was about to start climbing when 5 held up his hand and stopped him from moving. Taking the rope he secured it around the tire and gave him the ok. 9 proceeded to climb up, careful as it twisted under his grasp as it nearly caused him to fall into the mud. 5 and 7 both held onto the rope at the base to try and keep it steady as 9 climbed up, it helped as he was able to get up to the window sill safely. 7 looked to 5 and told him to go next but he refused, saying she should go so he could support the binding. After a few moments of trying to intimidate him with a stare she gave in and climbed up the rope, it was simpler for her to go as she was used to climbing on thin wires.

After she had made it up 5 had to figure out a way that he could get up. It wouldn't be as easy as it had been for the others as he had to carry the cylinder on his back, and with all the repair parts and material he feared that the rope wouldn't be able to support the combined weight between him and the object.

"Hey! Up here!"

5 looked up at the sound of 7's voice and saw that she and 9 were throwing down a large piece of wire that seemed to be attached to the building. Grabbing hold as it came down he looked at it questionably and then looked back up to the others.

"Tie the cylinder to it! We'll pull it up for you while you're climbing!"

Looking at the wire he nodded and took off the cylinder. Holding the wire to one side he began to bind the cylinder, moving around it to make sure that there were no gaps that would cause it to slip from its holding while being transported. After making sure it was strong he gave his companions the thumbs up to go. 7 resumed holding the material so 5 could climb up while 9 began to pull the large metal object up to the window.

5 was holding on tightly as he climbed, every inch off the ground terrified him. He never liked heights. 2 however naturally did. He supposed that it may have reminded the elder of flight. Things like engineering and anything mechanical 2 had an undying love for. He thought about 2 and hoped maybe he could just forget about this problem. Unfortunately his mind always went back to the same place that it always did. Though he didn't know how accurate his thoughts were. Maybe it was just the wind that seemed to carry 2's voice. After all, it had been week's time and 2's soul was still on the meter where it had always been and it showed no sign of fading away.

After 5 was able to get up all the way he took the cylinder from 9 who just finished untying the wire from it. Pulling it onto his back he fastened it and looked down at the muddy roads. It seemed as though the mud was only of concern when it was located off the sides of the roads, which meant that they would still be able to travel so long as they stayed towards the middle. The problem is they would be in the open space and could be spotted by any rouge machines.

5 didn't like the idea of staying in the open space, 7 seemed equally cautious on the matter. 9 however saw no problem with it. 5 laughed, 9 never changed. He was still an adventure on the inside. He knew 9 to be careful though, more than he had been the previous year. He didn't rush into things head long unless he had to, which wasn't very often. He had strategy to his movements and 5 was proud to see the one he considered to be his younger brother mature, even if it was just a little bit.

Now all they needed was a strategy on how to find 8. But first, they needed to find a way back to the road below

_-_-_-_

Hours had passed since the last snag on their search for 8. Since then they hadn't encountered any more trouble with the muddy streets or seen any beasts. The only problem with this was that they didn't find 8 either.

5 continued to run into trouble with the cylinder, and soon he started to wonder why he had brought it along. After all, they weren't searching for souls, but a stitchpunk who was currently alive.

Eventually the sky would start to cloud over and a cold wind blew from the emptiness down the long corridor of darkness, the sun was setting, leaving the stitchpunks in darkness save for the light emitting from 9's staff. Now the trio had to stay concealed, or risk being discovered. That was the last thing they needed.

They would try to continue on their way but soon the wind would pick up, and the three had to hide behind sand bags that were left from the war to prevent being blown away.

"What do we do now?!" 5 could hear 9 yell over the loud sounds around them. They could see the wind picking up to a dangerous speed. All around dust, sand and smaller objects were now in flight.

7 shook her head and held onto her bird-skull helmet. "We should try to go back! It may be windy here but it's nothing compared to what a running into a beast would be!"

5 agreed with this. He had his fair share of machine encounters to last the rest of his life. Looking to 7 he was about to speak as a large sound came from somewhere around the sand bags that were yards away. Putting up an arm 5 went to give the other a signal telling them to be quiet.

5 took looked through the dust and sand and saw something large crawling over the sand bags in the distance. All he could make out was an eye. A big menacing red eye like all the machines had. This one he was sure had a great many more eyes then he could see at the moment. When the beast turned to where the stitchpunks were hiding 5 saw he was proven wrong, this beast only had one eye. One piercing red eye that shown through the dust storm. It couldn't have been much bigger than the other beasts but it looked just as bad. Gasping 5 grabbed at his chest and his optic filled with fear.

It took a few moments for him to notice 7 and 9 were looking at him. As he looked to the others he saw the concerned expression on their faces. 5 couldn't understand why they were looking at him like that, but ever step that the mechanical monster took made the answer painfully clear.

There was only one machine that 5 encountered that only had one eye. He heard the metal gears screeching under the stress of heavy metal. The fifth gasped and held his chest harder, he was shaking as 9 moved and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

5 cried out and jerked away from the hand, his mechanics were going into overdrive, working harder to try and keep its owner calm, even though it would have no such luck.

As the light moved closer 5 would find himself scrambling backwards, tripping as he tried to move away from the beast's fiery red glare. He continued to move backwards until he felt that he hit a wooden post that was stuck in the ground. Even though he was at a standstill he still pushed against it, never breaking the connection between the machine and himself.

9 moved over to 5 to try to help him. 7 was next to the fifth incase he tried to take off without direction, not wanting to draw any more attention to the trio. 5 gasped and looked up at 9 like a small child, stricken with fear. He grabbed 9's arm tightly and shook him, his voice sounded cracked as he looked back to the machine.

"Don't! Don't let it come near me! Not again….it can't be…I-I have to warn the others…Can't stay still, need to move! Let me go! I can't! Not again!"

9 tried his hardest to calm 5, and soon it was too late. A sudden spotlight flowed over the three beside the red eyes glow. 7 gasped and grabbed 5, getting him up as 9 did too.

"We need to go now!" She yelled over the dust and mechanics.

9 nodded and grabbed hold of 5's free arm, dragging him away from the wooden post as the three stitchpunks took off, 5's gaze never breaking until he was pulled completely around. They climbed over the sandbags and went a dark route, hoping to elude the beast.

The spotlight soon found them again and the three scrambled for a safer road to travel. 9 was now holding onto 5's hand and helped to prevent the oldest from collapsing under the fear of the machine. He knew why the other was terrified, and he hated to see him like this. His optic was wide and he was shaking all over, staring into nothing as he continued to whimper out incoherent words.

7 nudged 9 and the youngest stitchpunk looked to where she was gesturing. He saw a narrow path that the machine wouldn't be able to reach into. He pulled 5 and had to tug hard before he got the other to budge.

The machine was now steaming behind them, pumps and other things sounded as it picked up its speed to catch the small figures. But they were too fast for it; they reached the path with a few yards to spare as 7 went in first followed by 9 who was still pulling 5.

9 suddenly jerked and fell over about a few feet into their escape route, He gasped when he heard the sound of 5 screaming. Turning around he saw that the middle of the cylinder was snagged. 5 was yelling and screaming as loud as the day his soul was captured by the fabrication machine.

This new machine had its claws in the cylinder. 7 moved over to where the machine held 5 as 9 held the fifth so he wouldn't be pulled out. With a sudden jerk both he and 5 were on the ground, the machine had pulled them backwards and the force had knocked them both over.

Using her spear 7 was able to stab it deeply into the machines arm. The sudden attack made the machine recoil in pain, steam coming from it as it let out a horrifyingly loud screech. 7 grabbed 5 and hoisted him up, 9 following suit as the three began to run once again from the now wounded machine.

They wouldn't stop running until they were back at their home. 5 was shaking and overheating from fear as 9 helped him climb the stairs.

When they came in through their entrance to the scientist's work space 5 was utterly exhausted, the look of fear still fresh in his optic. The twins were the ones to greet them and looked shocked at the state that 5 was in, and more so at the large claw marks that were deeply embedded in the cylinder.

They moved to 5 and started to examine him, their flashing eyes not stunning him as he stared out, his mind replaying the pictures of the eye in his head over and over again. 7 put up a hand to stop the twins and nudged them to blow out the candles that they set up late at night. They both reluctantly went off as 9 helped 5 back to his container.

He helped him unfasten the cylinder and he placed it on the farthest corner next to where 6's soul was, not noticing that he wasn't there. He was back at his normal sleeping space on the scientist's desk, curled up on his pile of scrap paper.

Once the cylinder was off 9 could see the full extent of the damage. None of the objects inside seemed damaged, but there were three sharp ridged claw marks. He knew why 5 was so terrified. To have those clamped so close to his body, 9 would have been out of his mind.

He saw that 5 was still holding his chest, shaking as he continued to look into nothing. 9 made a small sound and helped his brotherly figure into his bed, covering him with the material 5 used as a blanket.

9 wouldn't leave him, and instead would sit next to his bed. He watched 5 until he exhausted himself to the point of finally passing out. He still shuddered in his sleep, whimpering out words and noises until all went silent, and he was finally in a deep sleep cycle.

* * *

Part 14 – Done

Yay new chapter!

Not much to say about this one. I hate to say it but I enjoyed making 5 freak out…he was long overdue for a freak out ^^

Thank you to the people who read and reviewed the previous chapters, and I hope you enjoyed this one. Any comments on the story would be greatly appreciated so feel free to leave some feedback. Next chapter will be out next Tuesday so be sure and check back then. Thank you very much!


	15. Talk

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 15: Talk_-_-_

When 5 awoke from his sleep cycle his container was still dark. He could see a soft light coming from the half closed lid but didn't really pay much attention to it. Putting a hand against his head he moved to sit up as he tried to think of what happened and why he was back in the stitchpunk's home and not still looking for 8.

With the small amount of light he was able to see the cylinder that had been placed in the farthest corner of his living space. It was a dark corner and 5 had to squint before he saw the large claw marks embedded in the metal. He gasped and pushed backwards; trying to get as far from the claw marks as he could. He felt like the closer he was to the marks the closer he was to the beast that put them in the object.

He felt a wave of dizziness flow through him as he sat on his bed. He remembered the beast, he knew what it looked like and he could no longer feel safe. He closed his optic in hopes of shutting the thoughts out, but it wouldn't help. He could still see the piercing red eye; it seemed to pulse right through him with every turn of his internal gears.

The first thing to pull him out of the trance was the sound of a groan beside the bed. 5 made a small grunting noise as he pushed himself closer to the wall that his bed was located on. He knew it shouldn't have been feared; whatever was on the floor, but 5 was still in a fog from the previous night.

9 sat up from the spot where he had spent the night. Groaning he rubbed the back of his head and pulled out a large bolt from underneath him, identifying it as the cause of his discomfort. Looking up to the one-eyed stitchpunk 9 forced out a smile as he rubbed his lower back.

"Ah, you're awake." He said as he moved to stand up, stretching out his arms before taking a spot beside 5 on his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"No better then I usually am…" 5 smiled as he shook his head. "I honestly can't complain. This was nothing compared to what I've been through before."

Letting out a sigh the fifth stitchpunk turned to the cylinder and gestured to it. 9 looked where the other was suggesting and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's ok." He smiled and got up. "Nothing inside was damaged, I checked it this morning with 7 before she left."

5 looked at the other questionably before he put a hand on the bed to support himself. "Last night…everything past the dust storm is such a big blur…" He stopped a bit and when over the information that he was given. "Where did 7 go?"

"7 went to go scout around locally." 9 could see 5's face fall solemnly as he thought of the beast from the previous night and the fear written in the his single optic. "Don't worry…she's staying out of the emptiness, she's just scouting around some of these buildings, thought I wouldn't be surprised if she went there anyway…"

"I wouldn't either, I just hope she stays safe…" 5 sighed and rubbed his right shoulder, it was turning into a nervous habit. Thinking for a moment 5 moved to get up. "Maybe…I should go look for her."

9 smiled and pushed the other back onto the bed. 5 stared at the younger stitchpunk as he held his hand up. "Oh no you don't…I'm under orders from 7. You're on rest duty today; take it easy for a change. I know you hardly let yourself rest anymore."

5 knew the other was right, but he couldn't stand by and wait for the worst to happen. He also knew that 9 wouldn't let him go no matter how long he spent trying to convince him otherwise.

"You win." 5 laughed dryly. 9 could still see the worry and fear that was starting to make its self apparent on the older stitchpunk's face.

The two sat in silence for a short moment. The only sounds came from 6's soul who was on the scientist's desk as he always was, humming the day away tracing pictures. Both knew that as soon as the pinstriped stitchpunk had his body back they would probably see more vision drawings and sketches. 5 was curious about what was going on in 6's head and eagerly awaited the discovery of his body so that way he could have some hope of finding out what he meant.

After a moment 5 looked at 9, seeing that the younger was staring off into space, almost as if he were daydreaming. He looked to the ground of the small container and blinked when his gaze fell over the side of 9's right leg.

"What happened?"

9 shook his head as his optics tried to focus, looking at where 5's gaze fell. He saw the tear that made its way from his knee to his ankle. Rubbing his head he tried to think of how to explain his injury without reminding 5 of the night before. Putting a metal hand over the tear he shrugged.

"Just a small tear…I'll get it fixed later." He said and 5 put a hand on the others shoulder. He gave the other a caring look as his voice carried the sound of concern and disagreement.

"I'll fix it for you now…no sense in putting it off, it's not like you're going to let me out anytime soon. At least I can be productive while I'm here."

"It's alright, really." 9 replied and looked away, knowing if he saw the look 5 was giving him he would only feel guilty about not getting it fixed. It wouldn't work for long as 5 grabbed his shoulder and made the younger focus his optics on him.

They both looked at each other as if having a stare off to see who was right in the little argument and eventually 9 would sigh in defeat before moving to the scrap pile and pulling out a needle and a small ball of thread.

As he sat back on the bed 5 took the items and began to work. His metal fingers gliding across the needle as he guided the string through its eye. He gestured for 9 to pull his leg up so it could lay flat on the bed. When 9 moved and his leg rested firmly 5 held the others ankle as his left pushed the needle through.

9 jerked back, though was unable to move as 5 already had a firm hold on him. He knew enough to know when he had to hold on. 9 always seemed to thrash around when he had repairs done. 5 remembered fixing 9's shoulder the first time they met, even when he was in a state of unconsciousness 9 still moved in discomfort knowing that something was happening to him.

5 smiled as a bit of nostalgia come over him. He remembered that day clearly, it was almost scary how well he could.

"I guess I can easily say it…I've had more practice with repairs since the last time I had to work on you, but 2 could probably still do a better job."

At that moment 9 tensed up. 5 could feel the tension under his right hand that held 9's ankle but could also feel the atmosphere's near-drastic change. He turned away from the older stitchpunk and held tightly to 5's burlap blanket.

"Is something bothering you?" the fifth stitchpunk asked with concern.

Shaking his head 9 sighed. "Nothing more than usual 5…"

5 knew what this was about; putting down the needle for a moment he proceeded to punch 9 in the shoulder, not hard, but enough to get his point across. "I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you before you can get it into your head. It is not your fault…I'm sure 2 would have done the same thing you did back there…he was always curious about everything…"

9 was silent for a moment as 5 continued to sew him up. When the fifth was done he grabbed a rusted pair of scissors that he had propped against the wall next to his bed. Cutting the excess string he placed both the needle and the scissors down. 9 pulled his leg off the bed as he got up to see how it was. The material was slightly tight but didn't cause any discomfort. 5 sat back and allowed himself a bit of rest, closing his single optic as he sat there.

"What was he like…2, I mean…" 5 felt the bed sink under the new weight of 9 sitting close to the edge. He sighed and opened his eye to look at him. "I never got to know him…but he helped me right off the bat of our first meeting and I can tell you spent a lot of time with him. He's kind, isn't he?"

"He was…_Is_" he corrected, "He was the kind of person you could trust with your life. He was always there when you needed him. No matter what happened to any of us, he was there with his needles and thread waiting to help in any way that he could. He was the one who helped me when I lost my eye…him and 7 both."

5 was about to start ranting when he stopped, he couldn't bore 9 with the stories of the past. He was about to tell the other something when he saw the look of interest on the others face. 9 was waiting for him to continue. He wanted to know more.

"2 and I were always together…There was something about him that just made me feel safe. Originally 7 was the first to find us… 3 and 4 and I. She brought us back to the others, everyone looked tired and upset. I wouldn't blame them. That day I had only just discovered the battle field for the first time. I was scared out of my mind."

"I don't think you would ever meet anyone who wouldn't be afraid of something like that…it must have been horrible."

"It was worse than horrible…" 5 shook as he remembered the way it was back then. "It was horrifying…humans running, trying to escape…but they couldn't, and they never even stood a chance against those monsters. After they shot those missiles containing that gas…it was all over. That stuff was so strong…Even with my eyes fogged I could see the plants instantly dying all around. If it weren't for those missiles…I might still have had my other eye…"

5 felt 9 put a hand over the hand that he had resting on the covers as 5 failed to see how his own hands were shaking from the memory and welcomed the comfort that 9 offered.

"2 was the one who came for me, he came back and risked his own life just to save mine…I knew that I would always be with 2 after that…and it's the truth. We were inseparable."

9 still listened to the story as his hands held 5's. He was rubbing the back of the others hand with his thumb as the other spoke.

"2 and I would go everywhere, nowhere was too high or too low…and if it was then 2 only welcomed the challenge for reaching the new place. There was one time that we actually fell off a pile of stone that must have been at least seven feet above the ground…2 laughed it off, but from that day on he had to use that screw for a walking stick…" He laughed at the memory. "I always felt like it was my fault we both fell, but he told me if I continued to think so then he wouldn't let me work on our telescope for a week."

He got up a bit and sat on the part of the bed against the corner of his container. "2 was a wonderful person, even though we aren't human…and we're hardly related past a few pieces of shared material. 2 was like a father to me. He kept me safe, helped me when I was hurt, just…everything that you could ever want. He knew what to stand up for while still being open enough to accept another's opinions, while still being firm in what he believed in…He taught me everything I know and it's because of him that I'm able to help everyone else now."

The younger stitchpunk could feel the guilt building inside of him. 9 saw how 5 looked as he talked about his friend. The same friend that 9's curiosity ripped from the one stitchpunk he was the closest to.

5 saw 9's face as his expression changed. Sighing he shoved 9 straight off the bed. 9 made a half startled yell as he fell. Grabbing the blanket on the bed he tried to hold on but only succeeded in pulling 5 down along with him.

Both stitchpunks toppled over as they fell over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. 5 fell over 9 as the ninth crashed into the side of 5's junk pile. Not even a moment later the sound of metal was heard as the side of the pile loosened and collapsed. Soon 9 and 5 were both covered in spare papers, material and metal.

They both stayed still for a few moments to assure that nothing else would fall. After they were sure that nothing else would happen they began to push the junk off of each other. 9 was the first up, after he had gotten up he reached for 5 who took the offered hand to get up. Once they stood over the fallen junk 5 looked around and chuckled.

"Maybe I should get rid of some of this stuff…" He thought and picked up a small scrap of paper barely an inch long. "I think I know what we can do today…if you're up for a little cleaning action?"

Smiling 9 nodded in agreement.

"I think that would be good…it was getting a bit to big…I was afraid that soon you would be living under all that stuff."

5 laughed and shoved the other playfully, giving him an apologetic look as 9 almost fell again. The younger of the two only chuckled and shoved back just as playful as the other did, before the two of them set to work.

_-_-_-_

Hours would pass and 5 and 9's cleaning adventures continued, and in the time that the spent organizing and cleaning they were able to reduce the pile to hardly anything. 5 was impressed at how open the already small space seemed after they took out much of the unusable scraps. He could actually walk from one side of the container to the other without tripping over loose screws and bolts.

9 would be sweeping out some dirt using a small makeshift broom made of rolled up paper when he suggested they build 5 another bed as the one he made for himself was starting to fall apart. 5 wanted to agree but remembered 2's promise to him. He looked saddened as he told 9 that they couldn't and that he was alright with what he had. 9 wanted to find a way to distract 5 from the depression that was slowly starting to work away at the one-eyed stitchpunk.

9 thought for a moment before he had another idea. He suggested that they could make 2 a bed. 5 thought about the offered project. He knew that it was only a matter of time before 2 came back and he would need a place to sleep. Smiling at his brother he nodded, taking the offered idea.

They spent the next hour or so collecting materials and wood to make a spot for 2 to sleep.

5 thought it was nice, just working on a simple project. He didn't have to worry about being exact with anything in particular beside using needles and thread through the thin wood they were able to salvage from around the building. It wouldn't take long to build, but 5 spent more time on it then needed. He wanted to make sure it was perfect.

After it was finished they pushed it to the corner farthest from 5's bed and continued to make the cushion that would serve as a pillow. That 5 would stitch up from cloth that would have most likely served as a curtain of some sort. He even let 9 try his hand at stitching the material together.

That in itself was an experience. 5 was able to rid himself of the nagging pains in his mind and laughed with a full heart as he watched 9 as he struggled with the needle and thread and offered his help as they worked on the project. It felt familiar; it was a sense of safety, 5 felt happy and safe.

They finished and 5 moved to put the cushion on the bed. 9 rolled onto his back from his position on the floor and 5 chuckled. The ninth wasn't used to doing work that required you to sit up and concentrate on something so small and delicate like sewing.

Both were in high spirits as they looked at the clean container and their new creation before 5 pat 9 on the shoulder. They both looked at each other as they felt no need to exchange words. Even though the silence was nice they both welcomed the sounds that came from the doorway to their home.

9 was the first to pick up the faint sounds while they were still outside the doorway and potentially still on the spiral stairs that led up to them. 5 saw the other was listening and soon did the same focusing on the sounds that appeared clearer with every second. They were the sounds of footsteps.

5 and 9 left the container and looked as they saw the figures as they walked in. 7 was helping an injured and waterlogged 8. From the doorway of the container they could see how he was limping. The large stitchpunk's stitching around his legs appeared broken and a few of the seams had come completely loose.

5 watched as the two walked in but froze as he counted. Not two, three. He didn't know how he could have possibly missed the small object in 8's arms.

8 was holding 6's limp, torn and equally waterlogged body.

* * *

Part 15 done!

Its fun to write about 5 shoving 9 off the bed, and it is probably the funniest thing to think of while picturing them.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! It's safe to say that there are only 5 chapters left to this story! Thanks for all of your reviews, comments, and everything! I never thought this story would get above a few comments but there are almost 70! Thank you so much! I hope you come back to read the next part, because things are going to start to change now that 6 has been found. Thank you ^^


	16. Prophecy

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 16: Prophecy _-_-_

5 quickly began to moving to the large stitchpunk who was carrying the once missing visionary as he looked over 6 to see the damage done to his small body. He wanted to do a thorough check on him but 8's shivering brought his attention back to the guard.

He glanced at 7 before telling her to help them to the small infirmary he had constructed on a rainy day. It was never used as 5 did all his repairs outside of their home, but knew they needed one in the building. He wasn't happy that he had to use it. Using it meant that someone was injured, but it couldn't be helped.

They reached the infirmary that sat positioned under the scientist's desk in a large wooden crate. It had a hole on the left corner of the portion that faced the room that was cut into a doorway with the help of 8. Inside was surprisingly big; there was a lot more floor space and even beds.

Inside in the corner next to the opening there was a small thimble that held an assortment of needles of various sizes and thicknesses. The farthest wall had three makeshift beds that were spaced about six to eight inches from each other, composed of cloth and pieces of broken plywood.

He let 7 lead 8 to place 6's damaged body on the bed sitting against the left side before leading the larger one to another so he could lie down as well. 8 had some difficulty lying down as the beds were much too small for him, so he settled with sitting up. As a guard he didn't mind, He was used to sitting up even when he was hurt or injured.

After 5 began to collect the supplies he would need to repair both 6 and 8 the twins came in and stood in place looking back and forth. They didn't know whether they wanted to see 6 or 8 first and they looked back and forth between the two before they decided on 6 and started to go to him.

They would have to wait for their cataloguing as 7 handed them some material and pushed them to 8, giving them the job of drying the guard as 5 took the time to collect the tools he needed. Both 3 and 4 pouted but moved to the large stitchpunk.

8 was exhausted and it showed on his face as sat there and he didn't make any movements when the twins dried him off. 5 came back to him with a needle and a bit of material a few moments later as he kneeled on the floor and propped the others leg up against a small chunk of wood. The eighth stitchpunk held the material that covered the bed tightly as the other began to sew his leg up. 3 and 4 looked to each other before moving on either side of 8 and took hold of his hands.

8's injuries were minor and wouldn't require much work, all 5 had to do was sew up all the loose seams and sew a small patch over a hold that was forming over the others left shin. All together, the repairs took no more than ten minutes. When all of the repairs were done 5 made sure nothing else would trouble the other before moving to get to 6 while 3 and 4 stayed with 8.

Even before 5 reached 6 he could see the extent of the damage to the visionary stitchpunk. He was soaked with water and the closer 5 looked the more he could see that it wasn't just water that went through the other. 6 was also caked with sand around the joints that were visible. His wrists and ankles were rusted and could hardly move on their own.

5 was also saddened to discover that the others pen-nib fingers were also orange and brown with rust. He didn't know if he would be able to find eight spare pen nibs that were in decent enough conditions to attach to his hands.

"Where on earth did you find him?" He asked in wonder as he continued to examine 6. 8 looked up from where he was resting to rub his head.

"Near water…a lot of water…" 8 gestured with his arms a large circle. "It was really far around and you can only see the other side a little bit. He was stuck under the water with a lot of mud and sand…his key was holding him to a big machine that was sunk too. Had to take off the key…It was rusted too."

5 nodded when he heard the eighth describe where 6 was found. He nodded in agreement as 8 got off the makeshift bed and walked over to him, the twins trailing close behind him.

"The water from the rainfalls must have brought him there…He doesn't look like an easy fix…he has tears and excessive damage from the rust around his hands…I may need you three to look for some parts around the scientist's desk…I have a lot of the things here, but you need to find some more pen nibs…if you can't then I'll have to give him normal fingers, but let's hope it doesn't come to that. You think you can do that for me?"

3 and 4 nodded to themselves and flashed information back and forth about the whereabouts of the pen nibs. Luckily 3 had spotted a few in a box on the book shelf and 4 saw about two or three in a drawer on the desk. They both turned and scampered out of the wooden infirmary to search for the items, while 8 just stood there looking around for something to do.

"You can rest now 8…you've diffidently earned it." He chuckled as 8 seemed to look troubled by his words. "It's alright…were not in any danger here, you don't have to take guard duty until you feel up to it."

The large stitchpunk looked at the other before nodding and moving to the bed he was sitting on for his repairs. He wouldn't lie down, but instead sat as he did before, still standing guard as he rested.

5 couldn't help but smile as 8, despite his best efforts to stay awake, fell asleep sitting on the bed. The fifth stitchpunk got up from next to 6 and moved to the sleeping guard. He grabbed some of the material that was to be used as a cover on the beds and moved it over 8 to keep him warm.

Turning to the other bed he grabbed a small pair of scissors that were hanging from a rusted nail on the wall and moved to 6. He began by pulling down the metal rings that bound the material around his wrists and his ankles before lifting the pinstriped material up, cuffing it until he could reach both his knees and his elbow joints. He sighed in relief to see that the once hidden joints were only slightly rusted, though were still caked with sand and muck.

Knowing the new extent of the damage 5 was able to go around the container to collect what would be necessary for the repairs. He had the usual supplies: scissors, needles, spare pinstripe material and thread. He also carried two new additions; a small jar filled with a blackish liquid and a piece of metal no bigger than one of his fingers. He brought over a wooden spool containing a few strands of thread and sat on it before taking the cork off of the jar. The aroma of oil soon filled the infirmary as 5 took a piece of material and dipped it in.

Using the cloth he covered the rusted joints with the liquid to help them move better as he tried to chip off the rust with a piece of metal. After every few seconds of the oil treatment, 5 would put down both the metal and the cloth and would try to move the joints, using his knee to help bend them. It was painstaking work as he had to stay cautious not to break any of the fragile mechanics. After two hours he was only able to move 6's left knee and ankle and his left wrist.

By that time 8 had already left. The one-eyed stitchpunk didn't know where he went but he did warn the large guard to take it easy and not to push himself any more.

Soon after 5 was able to get 6's left elbow to work again and the twins returned. 5 was taking a break to sweep out all the chips of rust he had scraped from the other as the twins carried a small pouch filled with small metal objects. They moved together to the spare center bed and sat down while they waited for 5 to finish sweeping. When he was done he turned to see them playing little hand games with each other and he chuckled before slowly walking to them.

"You guys seemed to have had good luck." He stated sitting back onto his spool. Both twins smiled and nodded before opening the satchel and pulling out shiny silver pen-nibs. 5 smiled and took one into his hands, examining it over.

"These are wonderful! Thank you so much." He grinned brightly as 3 and 4 got off the bed and began to lay out all the nibs they found, setting them out for 5 when he needed them. Placing the nib down the healer turned his attention back to 6; he still had a lot to do before he could start on the others hands.

As they set up 5 turned back to 6. He still had to open his chest to make sure that there was no other damage to his mechanics. When he turned back to the twins they were already running out the door. 5 laughed and shook his head, they were the next oldest and they still acted like children.

_-_-_-_

Hours would pass and 5 would still be working. He didn't bother to take breaks as he wanted to try to finish the other as soon as possible. Somewhere around mid afternoon he completed the others arm and leg joins on both sides. He had since then taken and cut the seams around the others opening and took the material off to examine the others inner chest.

5 was shocked to see that most of the metal inside of the other was still safe and in one piece. There was hardly any rust and the only thing that needed treatment were the shoulders, which received oil and regular rotation every few minutes.

After he finished inside the other he sewed him up tightly and went to fix the artist's hands. He felt he had the most enjoyment doing that as this was the part of 6 that meant the most to the other. If any other part of 6 was severely damaged 5 would think that 6 wouldn't have minded, but once something affected the key to his art, that was what would hurt him the most.

The hands would be simple compared to all other work. 6 had a lot of things wrong but he was able to fix them before night fell. By the time he was done with the visionary's body, he would have sewn up two giant holes, given the other stitches around his left arm and a few on his right leg, sewn together the large gash under the others right eye, fixed his rusted joints and change the others fingers to the new shiny pen-nibs.

5 nearly collapsed on the floor of the crate when it was all over. He was completely wiped out by all of the repair work. He stood up from his spool on shaky legs and moved to collect the discarded and rusted fingers along with any spare thread that had been cut or damaged before looking over to make sure there was nothing he forgot to repair.

Cleaning his work area wouldn't take long and soon he would be off, walking back to his container to collect the cylinder. While he was walking he caught sight of 8, who was sitting on the window sill, carving away at a small metal object with a piece of metal. 5 found he was becoming quite curious about what the other was working on but continued to go on his way; he knew he had a job to do at the moment.

He returned to the infirmary crate to see the twins poking and cataloging 6's repaired body. 5 laughed, startling both 3 and 4 as they jumped away from the bed as if they had been caught doing something they shouldn't have, their hands up slightly.

Shaking his head the one-eyed stitchpunk moved to the bed and sat the cylinder down next to it.

"You couldn't wait could you?" he asked, still chuckling to himself as the twins looked to each other and then to him, nodding sheepishly. "Can you two help me? Go find 6…Its just about time."

Smiling brightly they twins ran out the door again, leaving 5 to finish the small details of the other, like polishing the fingers before they were used for the first time, knowing they wouldn't stay shiny for long once the artist got a hold of some ink.

Moments later the twin stitchpunks and 6's soul would return, along with 7 and 9. 5 could see that 8 was waiting outside the door, holding the metal object he was working on earlier.

6 gasped when he came in the doorway, looking at his body he ran over and looked at all the damage to it. He looked sadly at it and then noticed the fingers.

'My…my fingers…where are the old ones?' He asked softly as he looked to 5. He had an odd mixture of happiness and sadness as he looked on.

"The old ones were rusted badly, I couldn't save them…but 3 and 4 went all around the room to find these for you. Their lighter and thinner so they shouldn't be much trouble to manage." 5 explained and the sixth soul responded in a soft tone.

'I understand…' he said and then a smile broke out. 'I can go back now? I want to try them out.'

Nodding 5 moved to the cylinder and tool the meter off of its resting spot before he placed it onto the others physical chest. Pressing onto it he watched it light up as he turned to look at 6. The artist's soul face was lit up by the glow and was smiling, waiting to be pulled in.

Suddenly there was a large grinding sound as a few hot sparks flew from the meter. 5 gasped and pulled the sparking instrument from the others chest. 6 held his hands to his mouth as he made a small pained sound. The fifth stitchpunk quickly looked over the mechanics to see what had gone wrong. When he didn't see anything he looked to 6's body and suddenly he remembered something. When he undid the others chest to see the inner mechanics he noticed there was a small cluster of wires that seemed to be fine. What was catching up to him was what was behind those wires.

5 quickly grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the thread binding the others chest. He pulled the cloth back and gently tugged at the wires to find a small talisman-like object behind them. Pulling it out a bit he examined it. It was damaged; the wires connected to it were severed partially and there was much and sand crammed into every small line and hole.

"This…this is the soul receiver…" 5 announced sadly, looking at the others. "This is what holds our souls to our bodies…it's what keeps us alive…unfortunately, this one is broken…"

6 looked at him and bit his lip, whimpering out as the twins moved to him to try and comfort the saddened soul. 8 looked upset at the idea of the receiver being broken and moved into the container and looked at what the healer was holding.

"I saw one of those around here." He said simply. The statement made 9 look up with curiosity as he moved to take a better look at the broken object.

"I think I did too…on the very top of the desk right?" he asked as 8 nodded in conformation. "I'll be right back."

With that 9 took off to get the new receiver. 5 looked to 7 who had since then moved to him, patting him softly on the mach as the fifth let out a sigh.

"I don't think I could have ever fixed this. The wires are torn and it's just been damaged too far from the water and sand…" he said softly as he continued to look over the receiver.

"You don't need to explain yourself…you've already done so much, don't be so hard on yourself, You can't get everything right every single time. You have to take a rest every so often, right?" 7 said softly as she gave the other a warm smile. Rest… that would be nice. He knew 7 was trying to think of his wellbeing, but 5 knew he couldn't rest until he was sure that the remaining two were safe and returned to their bodies in one piece.

9 came back after a few minutes carrying the small receiver in his hand. He smiled as he gave to 5 who took it and began to look it over, holding it to the old one and making comparisons to make sure it would work.

"Well…is it the right one?" 7 questioned looking between the two pieces of metal.

5 nodded as he continued to go over them. "Their identical…I can substitute the one in 6 for this one, It should work." he said as he brought his spool back to the bed and sat on it. Fiddling around with the old wires he was able to cut the ones inside of 6 and attach them to the new device. Carefully he tugged on the wires once they were attached to make sure they wouldn't come loose when placed inside. Not that 6 really did that much physical activity anyway, he was perfectly content with drawing all day, though he would probably want to see the world now that it wasn't as dangerous.

After the receiver was in place and the sixth was sewn up again 5 stood above the bed and held the meter. It began to glow as it was held and as soon as he placed it onto 6's chest it flashed brightly. 5 made a short pained sound before he had to cover his optic from the flash of green. 3 and 4 wanted to catalogue it but it was too bright for them to see and they had to turn to each other, blocking the light. After a few seconds of the meter glowing, 6's soul began to fade in and out before it was sucked sharply into the meter.

There was one final flash before the room settled and the light faded out. The crate was quiet for a moment before the sound of groans came from the pinstriped stitchpunk. 3 and 4 both looked to where the sound came from before running to the bed and helping 6 to sit up. The artist whimpered and reached up to rub his head before he froze; he remembered that he had new fingers.

Holding up his hands he began to check over each nib, the look of wonder and amazement filled his face as he began to move them, laughing at how light they were. They felt perfect to him; they were longer then his old ones and wondered how well they could help him to draw. He looked at 5 and smiled a nervous smile.

"T-thank you…i-ink?" he asked with a grin. 5 laughed and nodded as 9 began to clean up the old wires for 5 and the fifth began to move away so the twins could get 6 on his feet.

Before they could set out to bring 6 to his space, 8 finally moved from his spot near the opening and held out something for 6. The artist looked at the guard before looking to the object and reaching out for it as 8 held it to be taken.

"My…key?" he asked and reached around his neck, never noticed that the old one was missing.

"Not your old key," 8 replied. "It was rusted over…this is one I found on the desk."

6 nodded and looked at the new key. It was silver, like his new fingers and had carvings in it. He looked at the swirls that formed along the end of the skeleton key. He made a small sound and pointed to the carved figure in the center.

"6?" He asked and smiled as he looked at the small number carved into the center of the key as 8 nodded in response to the others question. 5 made a face as he fully understood.

"That's right…the number on your back…it was faded from the water damage. It's still there but it's very faint…8 would know. After all, he was the one who brought you back."

6 smiled and then looked to 8 before giving him a big hug. 8 smiled warmly and pat the smaller stitchpunks head before the twins moved to the two to drag them to 6's nest like space.

7 turned back to 5 and gave him a hug before running to the others to make sure they didn't push the newly bonded 6 to much as they led him away. The only two left in the room were 9 and 5. They both looked at each other and gave the other a look of relief before they both worked together to clean the small space before they left, no longer needing to be inside the infirmary.

_-_-_-_

For the next few hours 5 sat with 6 in his space as the artist sketched away at the paper that he lived so long with. The older stitchpunk watched as 6 hummed happily and dipped his fingers into the pitch black ink and began to draw swirls and squares, every pattern imaginable turned up on the pages that were neglected for so long.

5 had to admit it; he liked to watch the other draw. It was really relaxing to see 6 happy when drawing. He never saw 6 draw without the visions that haunted his mind, and he hoped to never see that 6 again. The other was so much more into his drawings. He seemed to sketch with his whole body, and it wasn't long before he had the same ink spills and scratches around the sides of his head, his forearms and parts of his newly sewn up hips. 5 laughed at the way the artist looked, 6 would always be 6. The ink was merely an extension to his body.

Eventually 5 would doze off to the sights of flowers and trees as 6 drew mountains and forests. He was surprised that the rest came quite easily, though after thinking about it he was sure he shouldn't have been. His optic drooped before he shut it completely and his body relaxed.

Before he fell asleep he had a sense of peace, and he only hated that it had to be so short-lived. A few moments later he was woken up by the sounds of a confused 6.

The artist was hunched over paper, his fingers twitching nervously as his eyes moved all over the paper, as if trying to find the spot that fueled the madness that was slipping into his head. 5 blinked and moved over to see what the other was drawing over long pages of torn paper and was taken aback to see that instead of flowers and trees, there were scrapes of a human like figure, buried under what looked like water. Above on the opposite corner was a soul looking figure, almost identical to the one under the water.

Trying to figure out who the figure was 6 shoved him back a bit as he finished the drawing. Nearly falling over, 5 was able to regain his balance before he stared at the other. Standing up the artist's knees shook as he turned to 5 and held out the picture to him.

There was a loud crash of lightning from outside and it made 6 jump before he ran back into his nest. Soon the small pitter patter sounds began to hit against the window and the sounds of 9 running up to 1 to make sure the elder didn't get flooded out of his space filled the small area. Soon 7 was also running around, making sure that everything was set up for heavy rainfall.

Taking the picture 5 forgot about everything else that was going on as he studied it over wondering what the other could mean with his new vision. He sighed and ran his metal fingers over the drawing.

"I never know what you mean…If only 2 were here…he always liked to study your draw-"

5 froze in place as his mind finally began function after the shock he just felt.

"2…6 this is 2 isn't it?" he asked and held up the picture for the other to see.

6 nodded and played with his nub fingers.

"Rest 5…tomorrow is long…harsh…time isn't kind to anyone…even you are no exception." He whispered, walking to his ink. He took a small vile of black ink out of the small pile of ink bottles and handed it to 5 who held the drawing in his other hand. "Pack this for your satchel…tomorrow is going to be hard…time will try to defeat you…it knows that you have fought and hurt it in the past…it will get back at you…"

5 looked on and took the glass vile. Looking at it and then to the artist he lifted his hands up in confusion before 6 shoved him in the direction of his container.

"Go now…sleep…rest…"

"6…what do you mean…" 5 asked as he tried to turn to the other. He needed more information about why the other was having visions about 2 of all stitchpunks. He turned with the hope in receiving one more clue but 6 only looked at him solemnly. After he waited for a few minutes, he was sure that 6 wasn't going to tell him anything, so he turned on his heel and began to walk to his container before the others voice brought him back to the desk.

"5…you can no longer save him."

5 felt a cold chill run down his mechanics and he turned to the other quickly. He wanted to try to ask him about what he meant, but 6 was already back in his space, drawing duplicates and new sketches of his new found vision.

5's brows furrowed as he tried to think of what the other said. He couldn't be right could he? There was no way. He read all the notes on their souls and knew the time period that would take weeks more to count down. He still had a few weeks before 2 would be beyond all help, but just to be certain, 5 would check the meter.

_-_-_-_

As 5 traveled to his container he was happy that he and 9 moved the cylinder after its use, he really didn't feel like walking to the infirmary to see the meter, he was already feeling quite numb from 6's drawing and the thoughts that went with it.

Moving into his container, the first thing 5 did was roll up the ink vision before putting it and the ink vile into his satchel. Moving to the cylinder he took hold of the meter and let out a sigh that he didn't know he had building inside of him as he saw the last soul on the meter, still healthy and bright.

Putting down the object he thought to himself before he moved to sit on his bed. He drew his knees to his chest and rubbed his head; He knew whenever 6 had a vision he was usually right. But for now, 5 would believe he was wrong. After all, he could only hope for the best and try his hardest, the rest was fate.

Lying down on his bed he sighed as he drew the spare material cloth over him like a blanket, knowing perfectly well that sleep would be a luxury that he would have no pleasure in partaking in. Despite this, 5 still tried to sleep. His mind still heavily troubled as he thought of 6's words.

Even when he tried to shut them out it didn't work. He wanted to tell himself that 6 was wrong, but he learned from his mistakes about listening to the artist and took his visions into mind as he laid down to fall asleep. He found out then and there how tired he was. After a few minutes the entire building was quiet…For the most part.

The only sounds came from the scientist's desk, eerie scratching and humming, Sounds that were all too familiar to 5. The sounds that were once brushed off by everyone now concerned him the most. He wouldn't find sleep so easily that night.

* * *

Part 16 done!

Sorry for the late post, this one took a while to write XP. That and I had to do my school work which always comes first.

Big chapter! This one is officially second place in the longest chapter competition with over 4,800 words! I had so much to write for this that I actually typed half of it on a car ride across a few states…even if it resulted with me getting a little carsick .

Thanks for reading this chapter! Only four more to go! I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you come back next week when I post the next chapter. Thank you very much!


	17. Lost

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 17: Lost_-_-_

Everything was dark. Suddenly new optics opened with a jolt, looking around frantically the small being felt strangely calm as he saw a large figure holding him. Tilting his head he watched as he was carried form a large circular object and wondered just what it did, or even what he was. He thought of feeling things around him and found he could lift up his arms. His mind seemed to jump every few seconds to a new thought, causing him to lose the previous one in the fuss.

Holding his hand up to his face he wiggled his fingers. Reaching up he began to feel around, exploring everything that he could, and eventually he would reach his face as he traced his optics. He felt the metal and tapped them, hearing the echo of the metal hitting each other, and he smiled for the first time.

After a few moments, the thing put him down and he felt his legs buckle under his weight. He put his hands on his knees and pushed his weight up. The larger thing laughed and that caught his attention. He looked up at the other and blinked. The small mechanical sound of his optics still rang out in his head, and to the small stitchpunk's surprise it was getting louder.

"Hello 5, welcome to the world…"

And with that statement, 5's world turned red.

_-_

He felt like someone had covered his optics with a thin red film, making his vision seem as though it was covered in blood. He reached up to try and touch his face but drew back violently when he felt sparks against his cold metal fingers. He felt the ground as it shook under him and he tried to get up. Stumbling back he shuddered under the weight of his pain. Falling to the ground he inhaled the loose dirt and smoke and almost instantly started to choke on it.

Giving up, he let himself crash to the hard ground; the only movement he made was the involuntary shuddering that he appeared to make when the monstrous machines moved closer and closer. Feeling his body as it was pulled away from the ground; he looked up and saw that the left side of his face had completely blacked out. He could even see the wires that hung out from his left side. The right side was already starting to crackle as he glanced at the smaller figure that held him up.

He remembered this one vaguely; He saw him from the moving shelter. He never got to see the others number but now all he was concerned about was being able to see at all. He looked up at the other while his eye socket began to spark. The elder who held him gave a sad look, but 5 was able to catch something else; a comforting smile, weak, but there. The look showed 5 that the elder knew that the younger of the two was scared. He was showing him that he had nothing to be afraid of. But 5 wouldn't have been able to pick it up at first. After all, the one holding him looked equally scared.

Suddenly the other looked up as he noticed the machines as they drew closer. 5 groaned as he was pulled to his feet, and as a person tried to push themselves to the absolute limit, 5 began to walk.

He felt his eye start to fade. Looking back to the elder he tried his hardest to help him by supporting himself, but couldn't. Feeling the others movements lag he closed his optic tightly and prepared for the worst. Suddenly he felt the two of them pushed far from their oncoming death. He felt new arms around him and looked up to see one of the other stitchpunks. He remembered this one, this was 7.

He felt like he was getting blown up into the air, the lighting changed and soon everything was bright. The one's supporting him faded away and he was on his own once more.

_-_

5 looked around the empty space to see he was alone. Reaching up he sighed and felt the left side of his face, smoothed over by his leather patch. He turned to the large white area and started to walk, unsure of where he was going. He saw something in the distance and gasped, his walk turning to a run as he took off.

He saw the cat beast as it hovered over his mentor. He reached out and tried to cry out but soon found his voice to be paralyzed. He touched his throat as more objects became visible. He saw the large can a few yards from 2, and he noticed 9 looking out, holding on.

'_Don't just stand there…do something…do something!'_ his mind cried out. He felt his mouth forming the words but they refused to be heard. He turned back to see the beast as it bit down, catching 2 in its mouth before it turned and kicked the can over. He watched as it took off and the world faded back to red. He felt the ground as it crumbled under his feet and in an instant his word fell apart as the cat beast and his captive mentor fled into the distance.

In the back of his mind a new sound began to appear, these hauntingly familiar. He heard the cold sound of machines; crashing, haunting, and burning.

Turning around he saw 2 as he fell to the ground cold, his mouth steaming as all life faded was sucked from him.

Almost instantly after, he saw the large silhouette of the fabrication machine as it picked up the elder's lifeless body. Suddenly a large electric saw appeared as one of its arms and 5 watched in horror as it moved closer to 2.

5 tried to look away but he was paralyzed along with his voice. Gasping he watched the other attachments of the fabrication machine constructing a long snakelike object. He saw it as it attached long needles and rusted scissors, a broken doll's head with eerie eyes and ragged teeth.

He watched as the mechanics worked like clockwork, so used to building weapons and beasts. The only thing to pull him from his trance was the sound of the drill heating up.

5 cried out in his mind, straining to pull himself away before he could see the next thing to happen.

Staring helplessly he watched as the blades dug into 2's body, cutting through, breaking his mechanics and slicing him in half. He watched as the fibers of his leathery material broke apart and frayed, ripping into a liquid state as everything started to dissolve.

'_No, no, no.'_ His mind cried out. _'Not 2. Not again.'_

The machine melted in the background slowly until it dissolved completely. The only thing left was 2's upper body which stayed suspended in thin air. 5 fell to the ground as the force restraining him failed and he was free.

Instead of running from any potential danger he ran straight to it; He needed to reach 2. As he moved closer he was able to see the lifeless expression on his mentor's face. 5 stared at him as he was finally next to the floating body.

Reaching out his arm he traced the others face with his hand as the white world around him shattered.

He glanced down as the ground broke into a million shards to revile the library. Floating down to the emptiness he walked in, looking around as he moved to the center of the large building.

He saw the fountain and he as he sat beside his closest friend, watching as he repaired parts of the others legs. As he moved in to get a better look he noticed the first elder as he walked past 1. Taking a moment to see the other he saw something on their leader's face that he never saw before. Sorrow; 1 was sad over the loss of 2. He stayed behind so the other couldn't see as he sat alone with his elbow on his leg, resting his head against it. No one would see the saddened expression on his face as he looked down in shame and disappointment, all for himself.

5's legs seemed to start again without any thought and soon he would be facing a familiar sight. He watched as he sat with 2 and tried to repair him before they had to leave. He remembered this part well.

He didn't have much time, and could only repair what would be equivalent to their femurs, and they still rested beneath the seamstress's material. He felt the same rage that he did back then, he wished for nothing more than to tear the foul material from the other and burn it. But he didn't have the time. He just didn't. He built two makeshift legs, nothing like he would have liked to make for the other. He wished he could have worked on them for a longer period of time, but some things just never turn out how you wish for them too.

5 watched as the other him slipped the two makeshift legs into the extra material of the seamstress, almost as if putting them there for the other's health, much as human's give things of meaning to their loved ones who have passed on. He remembered the books that spoke of giving money to help them cross over, and he smiled. He had given the other the legs to cross over on.

As soon as he finished that work, 9 and the others faded into the picture. 5 had his head bowed as the others began to place 2 onto a small piece of wood. They rearranged him and set him up with his arms across his chest, staring upward before his optics were blocked with 1's coin.

As soon as they were done they all lifted the wood up and placed him into the water. 5 looked up again to see 2 as he started to drift away. He reached out and frowned as 2 moved farther to the metal bars where he slipped from his vision. As soon as he started to pass through, he and the others began to fade away until it was only 5, the real 5.

The whole place was silent as he walked over and sat beside the fountain. Putting his metal fingers into the water he moved them around, making ripples and small splashes. His mind was as tranquil as the fountain's water, and it surprised 5 at how calm he was. He thought he would be more shook up but found that he was at peace, if only for the moment.

"It's strange," He started as he looked up at the opening in the fountain and the path that took 2 to his final adventure. "The one thing that took you away…is the same thing that allowed me life…"

'_Well what would you expect?' _

5 jumped and turned around. His optics fell on 2's soul as it walked out from behind a pile of books.

"You're…not a part of my dream." 5 stated as the soul moved to take a seat beside him. "You're the real 2…"

'_You are correct.'_ He laughed as he pat the other's shoulder. When he was touched, 5 broke down and moved to hug the other tightly. _'Now, now my boy…You shouldn't always be so concerned for me.'_

"But…it's been so long since I've seen you; I never thought I would get to see you again." He stopped and pulled away. "Why did you leave me before? I needed you…"

Looking away the elder then turned back to him after a moment of thinking.

'_I didn't mean to 5, you have to understand. I've had much to prepare for.'_ 5 looked to him with a puzzled look on his face. _'You see, I'm quite old. I'm not like I was before, I'm not like you. You're young, healthy and strong. I needed time to myself to prepare for my…final journey.'_

"Final? 2 you're not going to fade away!" 5 exclaimed and watched as 2 seemed to laugh it off. "I've already recovered 1,6 and 8…you're the last one, and you still have a bit over a month before you fade, stop talking like you're going to die tomorrow. If you were to die, then I would…I-"

'_-You would continue to live as you always have. You have always pulled through against unbelievable odds, I was happy to take you under my wing as my apprentice, and my son.'_

5 looked back to the soul and frowned. "I don't understand…"

'_It's simple 5; I'm here to tell you…just how much I'm proud of you, I may never get another chance. You have always meant the most to me. I taught you everything that I knew in hopes that you would put that information to good use, and you have.'_

5 held onto 2's hand, just now realizing that he didn't go through the transparent soul as his metal fingers stayed on top of the others. He held on tightly, he was scared that if he moved even a little the other would disappear.

'_5…you have grown so much since I was last alive. I wished to see you one more time before…' _He trailed off and looked down before he tried smiling once more_.' I'm happy to see you have developed into a fine, brave fighter who works to make things right. You have changed and matured so much since we were under 1's rule. You stood up against him, fought machines, even fell to an almost certain death and still and survived by unbelievable odds; it was in that instant that I knew that I could trust to leave you.'_

"I wouldn't have ever survived the cliff without you…" The one-eyed stitchpunk whispered out as he held the elder's hand. "2…there's still so much I wanted to learn from you…"

The elder chuckled a bit and moved to place a hand on the others shoulder, giving him a calming smile, laced with sadness, much like the one he gave him after he came back for him that day on the battlefield.

'_My boy…you have long since surpassed me. There is nothing more that I could possibly teach you…I can finally move on. You have allowed me the courage to take risks even in this simple state…I'm no longer frightened by what might happen in the future. Thank you…'_

"2…" 5 whispered out again, noticing when the other's greenish soul began to fade away slightly. "No! Where are you going! You can't leave me, not now!"

'_You needn't worry over me anymore 5…I can take care of myself, much as you can take care of yourself. I'm proud of you 5, never forget that.'_

"I won't…never…I'll never forget 2, I promise."

5's body began to shake as 2 got up from where he was sitting and began to move until he was floating above the water. 5 stood up and held the top button on his chest, clenching it as he tried his hardest not to reach out for the other. As 2 began to float back to the metal bars 5 felt a chill run through him as he reached out as it to stop the other even though he was far past arm's length away.

In an instant he was paralyzed again, though this time he was lucky enough that his voice worked.

"2…"

The second stitchpunk froze and looked as though he was shaking. Turning around he gave his apprentice a saddened look, as a smile played out on his face. He always tried to calm and reassure the other that everything was ok, even if he knew the dark outcome wasn't always to be desired.

'_You will never see me like this again 5. I am truly sorry.'_

_-_-_

5 cried out, sitting straight up in his bed as his chest heaved up and down painfully. Clenching his chest he jumped as the sound of the wind blew outside of the building. It was still raining hard even though there was no longer any thunder or lightning. It seemed that during the night the wind must have pushed his container's door closed, though 5 didn't seem to mind being in the dark. He was more concerned about calming himself down.

He put a hand over his optic's patch as he felt dizzy.

A dream… It was only a dream.

He had dreams like that before, but never all together, and never that intense. 2 was always there when he had those nightmares, now he was alone in his dark container. The only thing that was with him in the dark space was the flashing green light coming from the cylinders meter.

…Flashing?

5 turned to the light as his optic widened. He scrambled out of his blanket and bed and crashed to the ground. He didn't have time to try and light the room as he reached for the cylinder. Picking up the meter he watched as the last green soul on the meter started to blink frantically before it completely disappeared, leaving 5 completely alone. There was no more movement in the small container as 5 fell to his knees, his chest stopping as his mechanics screeched to an almost nonexistent low, his optic staring into the darkness as he tried to see, hoping to see anything at all.

Suddenly the weight of what happened began to pull itself onto 5. The fifth stitchpunk began to press the meter to get it to turn on. After pressing it a green flash went over it as if scanning the areas for souls. But after nothing showed up, it faded back to darkness.

Frantically 5 began to press and press. His movements becoming ragged as he practically hit the meter to show him 2's soul, but it just wasn't there anymore. 5 began to press it again as his movements slowed into sorrow, he had to, and it had to. It just had to work! The other couldn't be, no, no he couldn't, maybe if he pressed one more time…no another, just one more, it had to show up!

But nothing came. And after a few more minutes, the meter shut completely.

It was gone. He was gone.

2 was gone.

* * *

Part 17 done with a cliffy! o.O

*Dies* I have had so much work to do it's not even funny *Cries*

I have been planning this chapter for awhile and I'm happy about how it came out ^^; the writing at the beginning is supposed to be a bit choppy and rushed as its 5's dream.

-Notes-

-This chapter was mostly a dream sequence, but the 2 at the end isn't a part of 5's dream, he's the real 2. As a soul he can go in and out of dreams if he wanted as it's only a matter of connecting the soul's minds together. So 2 was actually having a conversation with 5 as it was the only way for him to communicate with him.

-The meter is not broken. It was designed to shut itself down after no more souls could be detected. And since 2's soul faded away, it shut its self down.

Thank you for reading this chapter! Only three chapters left! Thank you for sticking around and reading the updates to this story. It really means a lot as I put a lot of work into these chapters, and save for a few mistakes here and there I'm glad that everyone seems to enjoy it ^^. Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you come back to see the next chapter that will be posted next Tuesday. There also might be some art of the characters up too on Deviant Art. Thanks so much!


	18. Heat

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 18: Heat_-_-_

5 continued to stare at the meter even hours after it stopped functioning. He felt as though he was paralyzed again as his optic looked on blankly. After his mind began to work again he dropped the cold meter to the floor and got up on shaky legs. His gears skipped around and shuddered as he began to panic. He looked around and moved to get his old quiver-like bag. He slung it over his shoulder and ran to the cylinder.

Opening it he grabbed his crossbow and reached back to place it with the few sewing objects that remained inside. After it was in securely he reached for his scissors and grabbed the meter. He cut the long tube that connected the meter to the cylinder before putting it with his crossbow. He didn't know how much noise he was making until the door to the cylinder was opened forcefully.

9 looked in and moved to the other, his light staff illuminating the dark space. 5 cringed as his optic closed in pain from the brightness. Once he saw the youngest stitchpunk he gave him an odd look before looking down in a disappointed pout.

"2…he's gone." He said firmly, his hands clenched into fists His panic and confusion quickly pushed aside to make way for his growing anger at the ninth stitchpunk.

"No! That can't be…you said that he had time…He…He's really gone?" 9 gasped a bit and the put a hand up to his head.

"You heard me." He grumbled as he turned away. 9's head perked up when he heard 5's voice's tone. Reaching up he rubbed his own arm before he spoke.

"…What are you going to do?" He asked moving closer to his brother, though 5 only moved away.

"I don't know," He sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to go look for him. I have to try; I can't believe that he could be defeated this easily. Not when he was so strong before."

9 moved closer and put his hand onto the others shoulder before 5 shrugged it off harshly.

"I'll go with you." The ninth said softly as 5 shook his head.

"No…not this time 9. You can't…If it wasn't for you 2 would still be here!" He suddenly yelled at him. He honestly didn't mean to, and when he realized his outburst he looked at 9 with wide optics. He made a pained sound before turning on his heel and ran to the containers lid, shoving it away as it creaked throughout the dark building. 9 tried to call out for 5, but no sound came. Any other time he would have fallen into a depression over 5 admitting that it was his fault but now he knew there was only one thing he could truly do.

_-_-_

5 ran through the streets, over wood and stone, decomposing bodies and rusted metal. It had stopped raining soon after the fifth stitchpunk began his way over the deserted roads. He felt terrible about how he suddenly yelled at 9, but he wasn't regretting it. He had suppressed those feelings for so long. Getting them out felt like a large weight was lifted off his shoulders.

After what seemed like eternity passed and soon 5 had to stop his movements. He hunched over and placed his hands on his knees, panting softly as a hand moved to clutch one of the buttons on his chest. Suddenly without warning, his head picked up as he began to sense the slightest form of movement. Turning he grabbed his crossbow out of his bag and loaded it with a needle, though he would have no use for it. He could easily see 9 and 7 as they ran over the ground 5 had only recently covered. He gasped and ran towards the two.

"Why are you here?" he asked, his voice sounding more firm then it would have normally, and his words easily translated into 'don't want you here'. 9 of cores picked that up right away.

9 looked down; he had the appearance of shame on his face as he glanced to 7 for some help, though she would give him none.

"5…I'm sorry about what happened…I told you once and I'll tell you a million times more. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He shouted before his voice was muffled by 7 who covered his mouth as a reminded that they were still close to the emptiness. He pulled away and nodded softly, taking a moment to calm down. "I never meant to hurt anyone, I never intended for anything to happen… I have nothing against 2! He was the first one who showed me kindness in this world, so even if you don't want me here…I'm not doing it for you! I'm going to look for 2 because he deserves it."

5 froze and closed his optic. He knew he couldn't forgive the other just yet. 9 couldn't possible know what he went through with 2's soul. 7 could see the hardship that 5's mind was going through and shook her head.

"He's not going to let up you know, might as well accept his help." She sighed and gave 9 a hard stare.

The healer looked down and put his crossbow back into his bag. Turning to 7 he almost completely ignored 9.

"Is 8 scouting too?" he asked as 7 shook her head.

"He's with the others. You know that the twins would have wanted to come with you so he helped to keep them from following us. He's keeping them safe in the building until we get back."

He nodded with the information he was given before looking to the road.

"We're going to the emptiness; we have to reach the library to find 2's body." He said softly. "Were going to take the main road, don't worry about staying covered. The beast may still be out there or closer then we think, so stay close and try not to get separated. 6 told me that time isn't on our side anymore, and I believe him. We have no time to waist."

7 agreed and moved to follow the fifth as he suddenly took off down the path. 9 looked on and smiled. He knew he was shaken by the events that had just occurred, but now 5 was becoming more like a leader and it made him happy. He thanked 2 for it, knowing that the other's stronger side came out because of him.

_-_-_

The three continued to run throughout the broken town until they reached the area close to the battle field. 7 stayed close to 5 but never passed him, the same went for 9. They both followed the healer's lead as the fog began to seep over the roads, consuming it until all the stitchpunk's could see was a few feet ahead of them and a bit into the distance.

Eventually the clouds would have returned to, and the wind would have started. None of them flinched or turned back even though the weather had different plans for them.

Soon after the wind picked up 5 stopped running and stretched his arms out so the others would follow suit. When they stopped he quickly moved to take cover under a broken down car. 9 looked around confused as he clutched his staff to him while 7 concentrated on 5.

"Do you hear something?" She asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

5 didn't respond at all, instead just listened to the sounds that were coming from the emptiness.

"I…don't know. It sounds like it's out there." He whispered back before moving to peek out of the hiding space. He closed his optic and tried to hear everything clearly. Soon enough the sound of heavy mechanics seemed to bleed into his head. He made a discomforted sound as it soon became loud enough for the others to hear.

Both 9 and 7 looked around, their weapons drawn and ready for attack. 5 pulled out his crossbow and needles and loaded it again. They stayed as still as they could to reduce the chances of getting caught, though soon their worries would seem to be over. Everything became quiet as it once was, the emptiness was still and quiet. 7 who was used to things like this moved to 5 and whispered.

"This is the calm before the storm."

5 turned to her and was about to say something before their hiding place was smashed away from them. The three stitchpunks turned to the direction of the attack to see the large menacing beast screeching above them, its mechanical arms stretched out as they fell to the ground with an intimidating crash. 9 stumbled backwards as 5 tried to take aim at the beast, 7 however knew that any attack in their position would only result in one of them getting hurt. Moving to the two others she grabbed their arms and jerked them away from the beast. All three turned and began to run off in different directions.

7 took off towards the beast, running under it she began to circle as the large mechanical beast took off after 5. Meanwhile 5 was trying to run as fast as he could. This was all too familiar for his liking as he clutched his weapon to him tightly. He could see 9 as the youngest stitchpunk ran ahead of him and closer to the buildings.

The machine let out a large sound behind him as 5 made the mistake of turning to see what the machine was doing. He saw the large mechanical arms as they were lifted up high, almost as if they were piercing the sky. He watched as they came down and he was narrowly able to avoid being crushed. Pieces of the debris that he was running over broke up and sent him flying a few yards from the machine and landed against a pile of wood that smashed apart under the force of impact.

He groaned and reached down feeling his leg that was almost smashed under a large piece of debris. He watched as the machine moved closer to him and he tried to pull away from where he was firmly stuck.

It reached up to smash down on the small being before something small crashed into its red eye. The moveable spotlight was pulled from behind the beasts head as it shown over the ground to see what had hit him. 5 focused his single optic to follow the spotlight until it finally rested on the ninth stitchpunk who was standing a few yards from him holding a small rock, lifting it up as if to hit the beast again.

5 hardly had time to yell for 9 before the beast took off towards the one who attacked it. 5 made a pained sound as he struggled to get up. A few seconds after the machine took off after 9, 7 came to 5 and helped him remove his leg from under the rubble. Pointing to the beast they both got up and followed after to make sure it didn't harm their companion.

5 was cursing 9 in his mind, he didn't understand why he would do something like that. He was pulled from his thoughts as 7 pulled him away towards the side of the road to run up the leg of a broken machine. From up there they could get a clear shot of 9 as he struggled to run over debris and rubble to escape getting caught. He watched as 9 made his way onto a sort of boardwalk area, much like the area in the emptiness that caused him to lose his map. He hoped that the ground would be strong, and would support the others weight. He did feel better as this area was in a secluded space; it made it difficult for the machine to get through without struggling.

He watched as 9 made it past the boarded ground without anything happened and let out a sigh of relief when the other seemed to be back on solid ground, though the machine seemed to be having trouble moving through the tight area. Suddenly he watched as 9's body jerked downward as one of his legs went through splintered wood and his body fell forward, despite his leg still being in the hole. 5 glanced at 7 and gave her a signal to leave where they were running to move towards the fallen stitchpunk.

The machine was still far behind them as they reached 9. 5 put his crossbow away as he reached to take a hold of one of 9's arms while 7 took the other as both lifted as hard as they could to extract the other from the hole. 9 cried out violently as his leg came out of the hole and 5 felt his soul sink as he saw the damage done to his brother.

9's right leg had been put through so much trauma from being pushed forward that his mechanical kneecap had actually bent all the way forward. His leg was fixed in one direction, and it wasn't the way it normally should have been. His leg had ended up snapping forward, leaving 9's body shaking as the others took a moment to see the damage.

5 made a sound as he tried to calm 9, but it wouldn't work. The others pain was so great that there was nothing that he could do for him now. The sounds of the beast moving forward quickly brought the healer from the examination as 7 looked at him for instructions.

5 got up and 7 followed him, both holding tightly as they began to move from the beast's sight. It was still trying to escape the narrow path, and if they were able to shake its gaze for even a few seconds, they could escape it for a long enough time to do repairs.

9 held tightly to the other's shoulders as they ran, whimpering out in pain every few seconds. Eventually they reached a building that was mostly in ruins, save for a small section that was more like a cave now. Running in; 7 and 5 made sure that they would be in an area where the beast wouldn't be able to see. When they found a spot they put 9 down with his back against a wall as 7 took the light staff from him and propped it up next to him with the light on. 5 was already kneeling next to 9's leg and looked as though he was about to start looking through it for his repair supplies.

"Stupid 9…what were you thinking!" He yelled at him as he went to hold the area that snapped to see if it could move back to place. Groaning the ninth held onto the others hand that was about to hold his leg. 5 looked at the others hand that held his own and paused for a moment before he lifted it up and held it just as tight, even moving a second hand to hold the others while he waited for the other to speak.

The words never came and 5 could see the reason why. Moving a hand to the others chest he felt the numerous gears turning at an alarming rate, this wasn't good. The other was beginning to overheat. He glanced up at 9's face and saw the pain that he was feeling, he felt it himself before he moved his hand to his shoulder and held him softly, reassuringly. 9 looked to him for help, he could see it. It was the same look he felt he had given 2 that horrid day.

"7…" he started as he looked up. 7 looked to him as she held 9's arm. "Do you think you could support 9 on your own while walking?"

"I probably can." She said and watched as 5 let go of 9 and stood up. Slinging his bag back over his shoulder he helped her up.

"I want you to take him back to the building. His injury is no good out here…and if he stays he may over heat. Not only that, but the machine has him as an easy target. You need to get him back to the infirmary, when you get him there get a cold plate of metal and put it into his chest. That will prevent him from overheating…you have to be quick…it's already starting. "

"What about you?" She asked as she looked back to 9. "Sure he's injured…but you being out here alone will do no good! You know how big the machine is!"

He sighed and paused, reaching up to his head as he traced the leathery patch. Surprisingly he smiled and even laughed a little.

"I know how big the machine is…but I can't risk long time damage to 9. The sooner he's back at the building, the safer he'll be…" He smiled. "Besides, I've already lost more then I'll ever accept. I know the battle field, my face is proof. I've had more things taken from me since then; I'm not going to let the same thing happen to 9."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to try and fight that beast?" She asked. Shrugging the healer smiled.

"I don't know…All I know is that 2 was willing to risk his life for me, I'm willing to do the same for 9. I'm going to reach the library…but it's something I have to do alone."

"You're not making any sense…You know you becoming just as reckless as he is." She sighed and placed her hand over her optics. "When should I leave?"

5 smiled and moved to the opening of their hiding place.

"I'll make sure to lead the beast away. After everything is quiet I want you to run as fast as you can. I'll…try and make it back in one piece. I trust you to keep him safe." He said as he looked back to 9. The youngest stitchpunk was looking up at him with pained eyes, though he also had a peaceful expression. 9 smiled at him and he smiled back. Nodding to him he turned to the entrance and griped the strap on his bag before looking back.

The sound of the mechanical beast screeching made him look to the outside world. He had to leave now if he wanted to lure it away without it seeing the hiding place. Smiling he laughed, It was odd; He was no longer afraid.

He quickly moved from his spot and ran into the emptiness, the beast was only around the corner and he got its attention by throwing a rock at it. The machine hissed as sparks flew all around its cold body. It seemed to scream in his face as it started to charge at him. 5 took off running in the opposite direction of the hideaway, the beast hot on his tail.

* * *

Part 18: done…with another cliffy

9 has a knack of having people ask what he's thinking…I liked using the line from the movie in here ^^.

Only two more chapters left! Thank you for reading this new one. I hope you'll come back to read it next week. I really enjoyed reading the comments from the last chapter, I knew that the reactions would be like that but still never really expected those. Thanks for your comments and I hope that this chapter's heroic 5 made up for it…though it probably won't ^^; Thanks for your comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and next week's part as well.


	19. Fight

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 19: Fight_-_-_

Leading the beast on, 5 made sure to keep a safe distance. He didn't actually know where he was leading the machine but he knew it had to be far enough to allow 7 and 9 time to get away. On occasion the machine would stop, and while it gave 5 a chance to distance him from it, he would have him ducking from flying debris as the machine swatted metal and wood around like flies.

Squinting he looked back as the eye emerged through the darkness of the upturned dirt. He felt his joints seizing up as he stayed fixed in place; the eye seemed to tear right through him for the second time. Backing up he nearly tripped as he began to run.

Glancing around him he noticed that he was getting closer and closer to where he and 9 traveled to find 2. He knew that this area had very weak ground and he had to watch out for the spots that risked giving out. Running over to the sandbags he began to climb over them; a small gust of wind nearly sending him back down. He reached the top and spared a second to look back. He machine still wasn't nearly as big as the Fabrication Machine, so where the old machine would have been able to; this machine couldn't climb nearly as fast.

Running a few yards across the bags he looked around, the large canyon wasn't too much farther from here, if only he could reach it, then he may be able to do something…

Suddenly the bags around him seemed to explode into the air as he was sent falling to the ground. He made a pained sound and watched as the machine crawled down and hunched over him as it hissed.

Reaching back he pulled his crossbow and pulled the already loaded needle back, taking aim he quickly shot the needle around the side of the eye to the soft rubber that held the glass in place. The machine arched back and static flew from the puncture. 5 turned and scrambled from beneath the machine and began to run over the ripped and torn sandbags, occasionally getting his legs stuck as he tried to get away.

He made it into the broken tunnel and began to look for any small spaces that he might be able to get into to provide himself with a temporary hiding place. He settled for a small area of collapsed and rotting wood. He stayed long enough for the machine to catch sight of him and only ran when it began to run towards him. He sprinted through the small space close to the edge to look out when the beast seemed to slow down.

He stopped when the beast screeched out and he turned to see that it had gotten itself stuck in the small collapsed passage. Grunting 5 moved from his hiding place and threw a rock at it to catch its attention. The machine creaked and thrashed around after it was hit and 5 used the moment to throw another one as the machine finally tore through the wood with its new found rage. The machine sparked and 5 saw as the flashes caught to the dead wood and set a small fire. Turning he ran to exit the tunnel with the machine ripping through the restraints that held it moments before.

It wouldn't take long for 5 to reach the cliff, though from his position he still wasn't to the open canyon just yet. All along the cliff laid broken stone walls littered with the rotting bodies of dead soldiers. 5 didn't have time to stop as he ran over corpses that rested against it.

He turned to run in the other direction when the machine suddenly slammed its mechanical arms down onto the ground before they were forced sideways, hitting 5 against the stone wall. He felt his bag as it became lighter; most of his things were falling over the place. He looked to the beast and its eye which grew brighter as it screeched again. A spare arm reached to around the eye and pulled out 5's needle; crushing it in its cold hand it tossed the bent metal down beside the stitchpunk, showing the stitchpunk just what was about to happen to him.

5 shook and looked around; there was no escaping the beast as long as it could see him. He reached around and looked frantically for something. Finally his gaze fell over the vile that once rested in his bag. Reaching over the vile scraped against the ground as 5 held it up to examine it.

6's ink…

Looking back at the beast 5 stood up and held the vile in his hand, now he had an idea. Backing up he reached back and waited as the beast moved closer to him as he knew it would. As soon as it was within about five feet the fifth stitchpunk turned and threw the ink at it; the glass vile immediately shattering was it was forced to come in contact with the large thick glass eye.

Screeching the machine moved its large metal hands to its eye and began to claw at the ink that was seeping over the eye. It began to stick and the machine only succeeded in scraping through the glass, leaving deep scratches. It got up and static flew through its body and circuits as it stomped over the ground, blindly following 5.

5 looked at the machine and began to run; he felt the beast was following faster, looking back he saw that it had extended two cone-like objects attached to its head. Shaking his head he yelled at himself in his head, He knew that when one sense was lost, the others grew stronger. By cutting off and preventing the monster's sight; he only made it more possible for him to get caught. Now as he ran he noticed that the machine was catching up to him faster and faster, every time he tried to make even the slightest movement in any other direction the beast picked up on it and almost like a shadow, followed him.

5 knew he had to find some way around this, but it was hard to see which way he was able to go. On one side he had the canyon, and on the other he had unstable ground held together by wood and rust. He came up against an enclosed area next to the canyon. He originally wanted to send the beast over the side and have it whisked away by the river, but then he had the fear that it may cause the machine to come back eventually.

The wall next to him was knocked over and it nearly forced him into the canyon as he turned to see that one of the large arms was right above him. He reached back and grabbed the half blade that was salvaged from 2's old weapon and a thick sewing needle. He saw that the wood laid area was to his left and he knew the end of it was coming up fast, he had to act now.

He turned and ran to the beast, running under it he took the needle and stabbed it into the machines joints as he sunk the blade into its wiring that was bound around the mechanics. The beast screeched and slammed its fist down, cracking 5 over the head as its individual path changed. From the injured leg it limped over and began running straight to the unstable ground.

5 laid on his side, holding his head in both of his hands. He opened his optic in pain and watched as the machine lost control of its legs and ended up running straight to the large already broken boards of wood. As it stepped over the debris, the ground gave out under its feet and half of its body fell through the collapsed ground. He continued to hold on with its monstrous arms and screeched and groaned under its weight. Groaning the fifth stitchpunk grabbed the blade and stood up on shaky legs. His head spun as his only optic shuddered, static flying across his vision.

Moving to the monsters hand he took the metal in both hands and stabbed down violently, cutting through rubber and wires. The machine let go of the hand that was hurt and now stayed suspended by one tight grip. 5 limped to the other hand and was stopped from his violent attack to look down at the machine. To him this felt the same as it did before. When the fabrication Machine was first brought out of its sleep 5 was terrified; now this machine was in the same position that 5 was in all those months ago. It felt like it was the same exact story, like he was reading a book for the second time, knowing how it ends and knowing that he was now the one who could change the ending.

But it wasn't the same; this machine looked like the Fabrication Machine just as it did years ago. Killing it wouldn't be wrong… after all, he was avenging 2. He lifted the blade above his head with both hands and with a cry he forcefully cut into the machines hand. 5 barely had time to see the beast as it fell to its death, impaling itself on a few large rock formations. He watched the eye crack against rock as fire broke out from the loose wires and any and all gashes in its mechanical body.

Turning 5 limped from the area but didn't make it far. He collapsed as the pain in his head grew. He reached up and gasped; he moved his hand over his remaining optic and found that when he touched it the metal the whole optic moved. It was so loose it risked falling out. 5 tried to push the optic back into his head but found that it only made it looser.

He saw the static fly across his eye and he clenched his head in pain. He only saw black and gray as the fizzing sound in his head rang out. Shaking; his body fell forward and landed on the ground, the force of contact knocked the optic out of his head; now it's only attachment to its owner were by the two wires that bound the mechanics together.

He felt his head and his optic as it hung from his eye socket and he cried out when the fizzing from the broken mechanics started to flood into his head like a dam that had just broken. He covered his head with both hands and cried out; the pain was unbearable.

He felt his metal fingers as they dug into his burlap skin, he thought he could hear every broken snap as he tore through loose fibers. His head rung out with small pangs and it sent waves of pain to the broken eye. He saw through the static the growing fire and knew he had to move if he didn't want to risk getting caught in it.

_-_

Crawling from the battle ground he made it a good few yards away to solid ground before he finally collapsed on the dirt. He was on his side, grasping at the ground to try and give himself a few more feet to safety but his body just wouldn't move any farther. Panting against the ground he reached above his head and dug his hand into the dirt, pulling himself another inch before he rolled onto his back and shuddered. He didn't know just how long he must have been laying there; he could see the sky changing with the passing of hours. The time few by as he felt himself loop in and out of consciousness, and by the time he was able to stay away for more than a few seconds it was already dark.

In the distance the sound of crackling fire became more apparent, and soon another noise would as well. 5 pretended not to hear it at first but he found it was becoming harder to do so. He opened his optic which was lying on the ground a few inches from his head. He saw three mechanical legs walking towards him from the fire site.

He panicked a bit and he felt his optic rattling as he looked around to get a better look at this new machine but he also felt his optics fading much as they had been doing for the past few hours. As he watched the machine he let out a cry. 9 and 7 were safe; he knew that he was the sacrifice for them. He also knew this machine may very well be the end of him. Looking up to the sky his now blanking optic sputtered with static before it faded away into darkness, the growing sound of metal against the ground drawing closer to him.

He began to whisper out things he knew, things about his family, about 2. He tried to keep himself brave but it was running out. He tried his best and did more than he ever thought he could by himself, though now he felt as though his best wasn't good enough. He hardly had a moment of peace as he felt thin metal claws move onto his body, and the last thing he felt was his body being dragged from his resting spot.

* * *

Part 19 – Done!

Sorry for the late update, school work has officially built its office above my head in the form of a little gray thunder cloud. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed this fiction, I'm sorry if this one seemed a bit off. I've been having trouble writing it alone with serious writers block. I had so much trouble that I started working on chapter 20 while I thought of what to write for this one. If anything seems off I would feel grateful if you message me about it ^^;

Next week will be the final chapter of "His Mission". Thank you to all who have been here for the 20 chapters of madness ^^ I want to wish everyone Happy Holidays! Thanks for reading and I hope you come back for the next and final part! Thank you!


	20. Home

Title: His mission

After The BRAIN is destroyed, the world begins to settle once more, everything heals and life begins to grow. One of the fallen gets a second chance to revive what was lost in battle. But can he succeed?

I Still Own Nothing!

_-_-_Part 20: Home_-_-_

Groaning the fifth stitchpunk tried to move but he found his body was too sore. He opened his optic to find that the static still fizzled around his sight. Unlike before where he could make out some objects, now he couldn't see anything but the static, and even it was fading to blackness around the edges.

Trying to use his other senses he closed his optic again. One side of his body felt frozen, while the other had a strange heat that came and went every few seconds. He figured that it may have been a fire; after all, the machine had burst into flames after it fell to its death. Something was still strange about it thought it didn't feel nearly as big as it should have for a fire of that size.

Shaking it off he tried to listen for anything. No more than a few yards away he picked up on the faint sound of wood moving and metal clinking. He remembered the machine from before he had passed out; the three-legged machine with thin broken mechanics. He heard as the sound of the machine moving came closer to him and he tried to pull away only to feel his loose optic ready to fall out of his head again, which it did with a small clank. He felt his optic hanging by the wires and groaned as static burst from the injured eye.

He tried to scramble away but he was still so hurt and tired that he couldn't budge. As soon as his movements became more frantic he felt something on him. Some sort of small claw, thin metal curled around his shoulder and held him firmly.

"Don't move." A cracked voice commanded and 5 froze, laying back down where he was pushed. The voice sent shivers down his spine. It sounded old, worn and laced with rust. He couldn't spend much time on the voice as the static became worse and his whole head was filled with the sound of it. He let out a weak cry and reached up to hold his injury, only succeeding in making the pain stronger.

"No no that won't do, stop moving. You'll make it worse."

5 stopped moving and whimpered out in pain. The static filling his head distorted the words and made them seem angry. He clenched the dirt below him, his hands digging into the ground with as much force as he could. He felt something odd then. The mechanical claw was on top of his head, giving him two small pats before he felt another claw on him as well; both now on his broken optic.

"W-what are you going to do?" the fifth asked with his voice asked in a low tone. He was terrified of the thing that held him hostage in his weak state. He didn't know if the thing was helping or hurting him. Maybe it was looking at him to steal his parts before they went to waste.

He felt the cold metal claws inside of his eye socket as the heat moved closer to his head. He shivered and opened his broken eye even though he knew he couldn't see with it. His optic clicked and clicked as it looked around for any spots where it could see but the static still surrounded him like a fog.

"I'm going to fix this darned thing, but if you don't stop moving around you may end up losing this eye as well, so stay still."

Doing as the dark voice said he rested his head on the ground, surprised to feel a soft cloth beneath him. What kind of machine did that? If it was lying then it was doing a good job, but why would it rest him on something instead of just tearing him apart, for that matter, since when did the machines have voices?

Then fear overcame 5. What if the machine was fixing him to he could be used like 8, or like 2 was? Without eyes he was generally useless as his optics couldn't be used towards the machine's benefit. Apparently while 5 was thinking of this his body began to shake in fear, and a few seconds later the machine turned his head a bit, the claws feeling surprisingly gentle and comforting as he was moved.

Looking in the direction of his captor when it moved him so and he looked blankly forward. He felt the mechanics at work in his eye socket and couldn't help but make pained sounds as the machine messed with his wires. He heard the machine make a sound before getting up and moving away from him. 5 didn't know whether he wanted to feel saddened or relieved by its leaving. When he heard it return a few moments later he was about to say something when he felt three strange objects being placed above his head, and after a moment he felt all the pain disappear as the objects were pushed against him.

"What …what is that?" he asked with a low and mellowed voice; he didn't feel anything with that object so close. In fact he didn't feel anything at all.

"Magnets to clear the pain while I work on you; no use in letting you suffer anything unnecessary."

Nodding 5 understood the meaning behind the machines methods. He remembered 8 and how he would often go off to use the magnet that he kept on his armor. He couldn't stay on one thought for too long as the magnet caused him to forget what he was thinking about. After a few more minutes' passed, he heard the machine grumbling about the magnets being too strong as he moved them a little bit farther from his head; Now 5 had regained the feeling in his body though it still numbed him from experiencing the larger portion of pain that came from his head.

After a moment he felt the wires being tied together as the sparks flew and landed against his burlap, causing the areas to heat up before they lost all feeling once again. He could hear the clicks of metal above him and in his eye as they continued to work. He let out a sound and opened his eye to look around; Still nothing.

The machine was careful in its work. Every few seconds it would stop to make sure everything was alright before continuing the supposed repairs. Once and awhile there was a strong gust of wind which seemed to blow out the heat source, and soon after the sound of something being struck against something went up with an 'Fzzst' sound, and then the heat was back once more. He remembered that sound well; matches, the kind that always sparked into a large ball before calming down and moving in an almost mesmerizing way.

The new warmth spread over him and he felt like his soul was being lifted out of his body. He was floating there, his mind staying in the same place it always was but it wandered farther away the longer he felt the metal claws on him. They were still working inside of his socket, and 5 couldn't help but shiver whenever he felt the metal over the fragile mechanics.

He felt tired. All this time he was more concerned over everyone else's wellbeing that he forgot to take care of himself. Now to have something caring for him made 5 feel safe even though the chances of it being a deadly machine were still high. He still couldn't hear clearly so he still didn't know if it sounded friendly or not, he would just have to trust it for now. It wasn't like he could move anyway.

Smiling to himself he closed his optic and felt the work being done to him. He remembered when 2 used to work on him. After he lost his optic that day the elder was always by his side whenever he felt even the slightest amount of pain. 2's metal hands always felt strange on his injured eye socket back then. It was because they both had different model hands. While 5's were the ones that were molded around like the rest of the stitchpunk's, 2's were more like…_claws_.

He didn't have time to dive deeper into those thoughts; the magnets were having a different effect on him now that he was tired. Sighing he let his body fall slack as he allowed himself to rest. He heard one last chuckle from the machine, but it wasn't one that would be feared. It sounded happy, relieved. 5 didn't know what to make of it, and didn't really want too. Sighing he felt his soul as if it as sinking to ground level before he finally fell into a sleep cycle.

_-_-_

When 5 awoke next the atmosphere had changed greatly. He still felt the heat near his head but it was smaller than it was before. The machine still seemed to be working on his eye but its movements were slacked, exhausted. Reaching up 5 struggled to feel around until his hand rested on the metal claw that was working on him. He felt the machine stop its movements for a moment and then pat his hand gently before going back to work; apparently it didn't see that he had woken up.

5 groaned and moved his arms a bit; he had recovered a decent amount of energy from his resting. He opened his optic and sighed, it was still broken. He let out a disappointed sound and closed his eye again. The machine stopped and moved a claw to his head, rubbing the top near his patch.

"It's almost over." 5 was reassured and he opened his eye again though he still couldn't see. "Does it still hurt?"

"No…Not anymore." He said softly as he shook his head.

"Good." He heard the relief in the machines voice.

He felt the machine set to work, this time was different. He felt the claws picking up his optic and using some sort of thin object to work on the wires that connected to it. The fizzing came back and 5 groaned out, clenching the material beneath him he whimpered as the machine tried to calm him with small sounds. He felt something click and he opened his eye, the fizzing slowed down but it still covered the majority of his vision. He tried to move the aperture around but his movements froze and seized up.

"Wait, wait…"

He heard this and shook his head, there was such a heavy pressure on his head he was almost on the verge of crying out. He machine seemed to be trying it's hardest to finish as fast as it could, but 5 realized that it was being more then careful with him, making its movements painstakingly slow.

Holding the material he felt the machine pressing his optic forcefully into his head. 5 cried out and struggled as the machine turned his optic until a loud crack rang out. The fifth stitchpunk couldn't take the pain anymore and sat up clenching his right side in his hands. He was hunched over when he felt the machine taking hold of him. He opened his optic to the static and shook his head; he should have known there would be no saving his eye.

The machine took hold of the others hands and placed them down before it moved back to its work. 5's apertures' wide as he shook his head.

"It didn't work… I'm blind…" He whimpered out as the pressure swelled in his eye.

"Nonsense," The machine stated. "Close your eye for me if you would."

5 looked to the machine and nodded. Closing his optic he felt the machine running a finger around it, pressing down on anything that could have gotten stuck. He felt a strand of loose burlap being pulled from under the eye and he shivered as it was pulled out. As soon as it was gone he felt the pressure leave, but there was still the matter of the static.

He turned to the machine so that it could have a better look at him and tried not to pull away when he felt the machine turning the optic to the side a bit. He reached down to the machines arms and held one firmly, surprised to feel the softness that he did. He looked at the machine questionably but was soon distracted by the pain.

"It's not going to work if you don't shut your eye, and look forward a bit as well."

5's shoulders sunk as he closed his optic and looked forward. The thin material was once again around the sides of his optic as it started scraping the spare loose burlap from around the eye socket. Once it had gotten most of it away it gently tugged the optic out of his head and gently fiddled with the wires some more.

Moments later he felt a spark along with a small amount of fizzing before all pain and discomfort disappeared. He let out a startled noise as he felt his optic being placed into his head and firmly fastened. After the machine took its claws off of his optics he felt the two cold hands helping him into a sitting position. The fifth stitchpunk groaned a bit and used his arms to support him as he was moved. The machine went back to his optic as if it was doing one final check to make sure nothing would fall out if he suddenly moved. When it seemed satisfied he heard the voice as it spoke to him again.

"Go ahead…open it."

Nodding the fifth stitchpunk opened his eye and looked forward. Gasping he reached up to touch his optic as he smiled. All the fizzing was gone, the static was actually gone!

"I can see! It's perfect!" he laughed as he looked at his hands and over the repaired optic.

"Much better isn't it?" The machine beside him laughed.

5 froze. The static was gone, so not only could he see clearly, but he could hear clearly. And he knew that voice well. He shook and looked down, afraid to turn to see. Hoping for it to be true but in wonder of how it was so.

"2…" he whispered and turned to the 'machine'.

2 smiled softly at his apprentice and pat his shoulder softly.

"Hello 5."

5 stared at his mentor and had a look of astonishment on his face as he let out a sound he wrapped his arms around the other and held him tightly. 2 laughed and pat his shoulder, while 5 tried to think of how to ask all the questions he had building inside of him. Pulling away the fifth stitchpunk looked at the second.

"How…how are you alive?" he asked as he looked over the other, he looked worn but everything was in place. "You told me that I would never see you again!"

"I never said anything like that." He said before he thought a moment. After a few second of thinking he figured out what the other was talking about. "Oh…I know what you mean…5 let me tell you, I never meant that you would never see me again, but I was unsure, and I didn't want to get your hope up with something that might not have worked."

"What do you mean? I don't understand…"

2 looked down at the flickering candle light and sighed.

"5…my body was decaying. Remember, I'm not as young as you are. I was as the others were, just a soul…But around the time I helped you from the canyon I felt a change. I learned of the creator's notes on the survival of souls without bodies…My body was not only old, but damaged, where I should have been allowed at least another month, my time was being cut short due to my injuries. Despite that, you did a spot on job of repairing my legs and leaving me with a good base to start building on."

Looking down he finally noticed the others legs. They were the ones that he built for him in the library. He moved the candle a bit to get a look at them more and was surprised at the brownish material covering his legs right below the knees up to his torso. It was cut and sewn into an almost pants like state and it took him a moment to realize that it was the seamstress' material that was sewn into a functioning part of his body.

"I was unsure," he heard the elder continue. "If my body and soul could be reunited again…which was why I told you what I did; I had to save myself. Believe me, I wanted you to be the one to do it, but if I had waited any longer my soul would have disappeared forever. I had to go on without you, I am sorry my boy."

Shaking his head he hugged 2 again.

"I don't care, I just wish you could have told me, I ran right into that machine's path knowing that it could kill me but I did it anyway!"

"Exactly…I didn't mean for you to do it in such a reckless way, but you finally gained your courage…Now before you get mad, remember that is not why I didn't tell you, nor would I advise you to go running into more machines, but it was nice to see that you have a bit of an adventurous side."

"I guess. Isn't that what you always wanted though?" He asked with a sheepish smile. The second stitchpunk looked at him and laughed. 5 laughed with him and they started to talk about everything. 5 was the one who was saying the most but 2 seemed perfectly happy just listening to him. He told him about all of the others and 2 asked how he was able to repair them. When 5 came to 6 he had to stop as he remembered the pinstriped stitchpunk.

"2, 6 had a vision about you…he drew a picture…" he said and began to look for his bag that held the drawing.

2 nodded and reached around the other and took the piece of paper and opening it.

"I was studying it while you were asleep…I've already figured that it might have been me."

5 nodded and held it to the candle light so he could get a good look. They both looked over it and 5 sighed, still not seeing how it could have foreseen 2's return. The elder looked at his apprentice as he let out a small smile.

"It's leaving…see? When he showed this to me I thought it was your soul fading…"

"This picture is not what it seems…look over here 5; there is a very faint line connection between the two figures."

"Their two parts of one whole…their being held together!" he said and looked at the discovery, suddenly everything made sense. The visionary wasn't wrong, his message was just hidden. "But wait…he also told me that I couldn't save you anymore…"

The elder only smiled. 5 looked at him questionably for a moment before 2 looked back to him, a sort of knowing look in his eyes. The fifth stitchpunk knew that look; it was a warm look that came with 2's mature knowledge.

"5…it's very hard to save someone who is already safe." He said and the fifth looked at him smiling.

Right again.

_-_-_

2 and 5 waited for sunrise before they began to set off for the building. Thinking to himself he tried to think about what the three-legged thing he saw from the previous night was but he knew the answer as soon as he saw 2 walking over to him, ready to go, using a rusted nail as a cane.

Travel would be simple for the two as they walked back through the streets. Occasionally they needed to stop so the elder could have a bit of rest. While the legs were perfectly good, they weren't properly attached. 5 promised 2 that as soon as they reached their home he would repair his legs properly.

Repairs…

"That's right!" 5 said, fear in his optic. He turned to and sighed. "I got mad at 9…and ran off without him…he and 7 came and followed me. 9 damaged his leg badly. The whole thing snapped forward."

2 nodded and thought for a moment, usually the hardest parts to repair were the joints, especially since there was a possibility of the joint being broken. If that was the case they would need to find a new joint for the ninth stitchpunk, and if they couldn't find a spare part then they would have to get creative.

"I see…well then it looks like he will have the two of us to make sure he has a speedy recovery. How long has he been injured?"

"Just since yesterday, he started to overheat from it so I sent 7 to take him back to the building. She might be using a technique I found that works well to keep him cool."

"The metal plate; am I right?"

Nodding the fifth stitchpunk moved up a small hill of debris, helping 2 when it looked like he needed it. The others comment comforted 5 to some extent, what the other said meant that 2's soul was with him in that cavern when he hurt his arm, even if he didn't realize it.

"You were with me the whole time, weren't you?" He asked as the two continued to walk.

"Yes, though I could never show myself. Being visible with your soul requires a lot of energy, Sometimes I would over stay too long and I would feel as if I was about to fade away…I remember telling you goodbye on one occasion. I was there for so long that I really did believe I was fading. But naturally I didn't, which I am grateful for. "

"I am too." He smiled and adjusted his bag on his shoulder when he felt like it was sinking down a bit.

2 looked at him and nodded, digging his rusted makeshift cane into the soft ground beneath him. 5 could see from where they were walking that they would soon reach the long street that led to their home. Some ways down he heard some movement and he stopped where he was. He held a hand out and 2 looked to him as he stopped moving.

"Do you hear something?"

5 only nodded and moved back a bit. He didn't know if it was anything serious or if it was just one of the movements that came from the wind. They were in the center of the street and in plain sight and it wasn't long before the sun-bleached stitchpunk to run from her hiding spot. She spotted 2 who was behind 5 and smiled as she moved her skull helmet out of the way so she could properly greet the other with a welcoming hug, this time knowing that he wouldn't be taken away after. When a few moments had passed 5 looked at 7 when he remembered the currently injured 9.

"I guess you got back alright then, how is 9 doing?"

"He's still overheating…I tried the metal plate, it worked for a better part of the night but I think he's getting worse. It's not helping as well as it did before and 8 is out looking for things to cool him with."

Nodding 5 tired to think of what he was going to do. They had to keep him cool somehow while they fixed him, and if he got too hot then there was a chance that even though they could fix him it might have done serious damage.

"We'll need to get to him right away then. 5, you're more knowledgeable for fixing limbs; I'll keep him cool so you can work on his leg without worry."

Nodding, 5 looked down the road and began to move with his two companions to their home.

_-_-_

When they reached the top of the stairway to their home 5 was just about done helping 2 up when there was a large crash followed by a few loose pieces of broken wood fell from an area above their heads. 5 barely had time to move as a small piece of debris fell onto his head. Looking up 5 saw that it was 8 currently in a high place holding a metal plate under his arm.

Looking down at the others he nodded and tossed the metal down. As it rang out from its collision with the ground two sets of feet began to scamper out from behind some rubble. Both 3 and 4 were carrying a large sheet of material that held a few more pieces of metal. They were both helping 8 to collect whatever they could to keep 9 from overheating more then he already had.

Both of the twins looked to 5 when they saw he came back, the look on their faces showed pure joy as they dropped the metal parts and ran over to him, tackling him over and holding tight. 2 laughed at them as 7 moved to grab the material that they had dropped. 3 and 4 picked up on the laugh and looked up their eyes flashing brightly to each other before they got off 5 and ran to 2; 5 got up and laughed at how quick the twins could be in storing new information.

The twins catalogued 2 as much as they could before 4 flashed her optics at 3 reminding him about 9. 3 looked shocked that he had forgotten and flashed back to his sister before he moved to 5 and began to drag him inside, the same with 4 bringing 2.

While 2 and 5 were being dragged to the infirmary the fifth stitchpunk remembered 1, and looked back to see that the oldest was sitting on the sill facing forward, watching the four as they moved across the floor. 2 didn't notice his brother at the moment but 1 had been watching since they were outside.

5 didn't know if it was what the eldest was doing but from where 5 was it appeared that he was smiling ever so slightly at the fuss the twins were making over the two of them. 5 smiled and used one hand to wave to him before 3 finished pulling him into the infirmary. He didn't get to see the look of embarrassment when he first waved and 1 discovered that another had seen him smiling.

Meanwhile 7 waited outside with 8 until the large stitchpunk was back on ground level carrying the few metal pieces. They would go in to drop off the items before they went their separate ways; 8 to guard the entrance and 7 to wait outside the crate, knowing she couldn't crowd the others.

_-_

After 2 had settled to where the tools were in the infirmary, he and 5 set to collect what they would need. The twins had left awhile ago only to return once to bring 9's blueprints to the healer before they left again. As 5 examined the prints 2 had already began to look at the others internal structure to see if anything else may have contributed to the heat that was flooding the others body.

After 5 was sure he had enough information on the joints he took the scissors and cut the bindings around the ninth stitchpunk's ankle so he could lift and fold the burlap up. By this time 2 had inserted a few more of the cold metal pieces into 9 and was satisfied when he found certain places cooled down faster when multiple pieces were in at the same time.

5 was sitting on a spool of thread when 2 moved to watch over the others repairs.

"I never had the chance to see his prints, I could never have imagined how advanced his design was." He smiled as he turned to the prints that were propped up against the wall.

"I'm happy to have had that" 5 said gesturing to the blue prints. "That's what helped with the repairs that I did to the others, I studied them as much as I could. The thing was everyone else's prints were about the same with slightly different placements, but 9's were a bit more complicated."

"You did a good job. Based on how much time you've had, you have adapted remarkably."

Smiling at the compliment 5 continued the work on 9's knee. The ball joint had come out of where it was set along with some cracks from trauma. The twins had collected some supplies to bring to the infirmary while he was gone and was happy to see that they had brought some glue. One of the sides of the joint had cracked open and was missing a part that was caught in the burlap when it fell. 5 was holding the stray part along with an eye-dropper filled with glue. 5 was careful with the glue as he knew how sticky it was, it was strong too so he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about the joint getting loose after it was repaired.

He was looking between the fallen leg and the broken joint. 2 moved over and took hold of the leg, holding it in its proper place to allow 5 easy access to the part that needed to be repaired the most. Smiling he used the eye-dropper to place two small blobs of glue on the broken halves. He set in the piece and held it there so it would attach in the right places with no air bubbles in the glue. Every few moments 2 would move the injured stitchpunk's leg to make sure the joint was working again without problem and to make sure that it didn't get stuck.

When it was time to let the joint go 5 did it carefully, watching as it showed no sign of falling through or breaking. He did a few more repairs over the rest of his leg along with some minor damage don't to his foot before he heard a groan coming from 9. With a few clicks 9's optics opened a bit before adjusting to the candle light that came from next to him. Looking at 5 he smiled.

"Took…care of that beast didn't you?" he smiled weakly as 5 nodded. "See…knew you could do it."

"My boy I don't think any of us doubted 5's fighting abilities." He elder laughed and that was the first time 9 noticed 2 was in the room standing a little bit from 9, carrying a few matches for the candles.

9 stared as if he had seen a ghost before a nervous peace-like expression overcame his features. He tried to sit up and groaned as he felt the metal pieces fall to different parts of his chest. 2 moved next to him to extract the metal as he could hear 9's metal workings returning to a normal speed. 5 was rolling down the burlap on the others repaired leg and binding it before he got up to help the other to sit up, wanting to make sure the other didn't hurt himself anymore.

"5 said you were gone…I never thought we would ever see you again." 9 smiled as he was finally in a position where he wasn't hurting.

"Yes well, you can't very well keep me away. This is my home too I take it, as it seems you've all made yourselves quite comfortable here."

"Yeah well…the beasts don't think to look for us here, we hardly see any this close to the buildings, most are out in the emptiness, though were seeing less and less every day." He looked down a bit, fiddling with his fingers a bit. "I never got to tell you how sorry I was 2…About that day. I mean, there's no excuse for what I did…"

2 smiled as he pulled over a tumble to sit on.

"Curiosity is a wonderful thing 9. I'm not going to lie and tell you I'm not mad over what happened, but it was still an accident and I'm not blaming you. I would advise about being so reckless in the future though."

"I don't think anything like that can happen again since the machine was destroyed." He said. "But I know what you mean, I always try and think before I do things, but it's hard to remember things like being careful when you don't know how harmful the outcome can be. I still can't forget, you should be mad at me…you and the others _died_ because of me-"

"-And," he cut the other off before he could say anymore. "We were also saved because of you as well. You forget that your actions also led us to peace. I'm telling you now, don't make a big deal of it…I have forgiven you long ago for your help 9, don't forget that. I was never mad at any time. Though I will be if you bring it up again…It's alright."

9 looked down and sighed. He knew the other was right, but whenever he thought about it he felt terrible. Even though he was able to help the others in the end he never felt like he had done a good thing, mainly because he never wanted anyone to die. After they were released from their prison inside the talisman he felt better for a short period of time before he realized that even though they were free they were never coming back. He was relieved when 5 came back and overjoyed when the healer helped the others, but felt like he could have done more to help.

2 saw the change in the others expression and stood up moving to the others bedside he hugged the other gently like a parent would and waited until he felt 9 relax into the embrace.

"I'm not mad." He replied and smiled, pulling away.

"But you're-"

"Not mad." He repeated as 9 sighed and then smiled. 2 had this look on his face like a stubborn old man, though he still held a smile that caused him to look a bit funny. Nodding 9 laughed a bit as 2 finally looked to 5, giving him a look that said 'he's going to be alright.'

5 smiled to his mentor and then to 9; that's right. They would all be alright now.

_-_-_

A few weeks would pass since 9's near death experience with the machine on the field. A few weeks since 5 stood up to his fears and fought against the machine. And a few weeks since their whole family had been reunited.

Since then, pieces began to fall into place. 6 and 8 often spent time together, 6 always drawing and telling 8 of the new visions he had. They were never harsh and except for a few stray moments where he would picture a few rouge beasts he mainly had visions of the things that were to come. He told 8 of plants and trees and life. 8 seemed to understand even though he had never seen anything other than the bits of grass that started to grow, but he believed the artist and enjoyed the time that he spent around the drawing visionary.

3 and 4 were the same as always, though now they dragged 2 around to show him books of all sorts. They had found books left over that seemed to be for children, and always flashed their eyes as they asked 2 to read for them. 5 never knew how 2 understood the twins, but he guessed it was just something the other knew naturally. When 2 read to the twins they seemed locked in an almost child-like trance. They would lie on the floor with their arms up, supporting their chins as they listened.

As for 1; he and 2 were spending more time together. One day the twins had found an old chess board along with the pieces and 2 suggested playing against 1 for fun. It always seemed to end in an argument as they began to fight over whose turn it was or what moves were allowed. By the end they wouldn't care and would move onto other things. Sometimes on rainy nights 5 would leave his container to find that the two elders were sitting at the window looking out, only talking. There were no arguments though they never seemed to agree with each other. 5 always wondered if this is how they were like before they were forced from his room into war.

9 and 7 were much like they were before. They spent more time together and were often to the two to go out when 6 saw the occasional beast in a vision. They would ask 5 to come and he would accept. He never went every time though as he knew that they looked to go together not only to make sure the others stayed safe, but to spend some time alone. 2 and 1 would talk about them when they were gone, 2 saying it was nice that they were able to stay together for so long and 1 agreeing; saying that he was surprised that 9 hadn't done anything to make the seventh stitchpunk mad at him. 2 would give him a dirty look but knew the other was only joking.

As for 5, he was content where he was. He and 2 had started on their projects again. First they built a new watchtower that hung on a platform out the window in a cut up bucket that was securely tied to the leg of a table with the help of 8. Using the bits and pieces of the telescope that 5 had found along with new objects from their home they were able to rebuild the telescope. It wasn't as big as the old one but 2 promised as soon as they found new things they would expand on it.

With the lack of smog in the air he and 2 were able to see into the sky with the telescope. They saw the stars and just how detailed the moon was. They had shown 6 one day and he was so amused by all the shadows that he asked if he could come and look at it every night so he could draw it himself.

One dark night 5 and 2 were in the lookout bucket when something had caught 5's eye. He looked through the telescope and pointed out the large lights as they flashed through the sky; explaining that he and 9 saw them once before. 2, after looking through the telescope to 5 that those were meteors, though human's called them shooting stars. 5 found himself fascinated by the concept of meteors and wondered aloud if the others would like to see it. 2, thinking it was a wonderful idea quickly moved to the step ladder made of pencils, gesturing for him to follow him and gather up the others to see.

An hour later all the candles were out and the stitchpunks at the window. It was dark enough to see the light show flashing through the sky as 6 sat at the window sill and reached up as if to grab the stars where they fell. The twins sat next to the artist and silently laughed with him as 8 let out a small chuckle too. 7 and 9 weren't on the window sill but in the lookout bucket together. Even 1 seemed at peace as he sat off to the side on his chair that he kept in his space.

5 was on the desk while the others watched the stars. He smiled to himself and rubbed the back of his head before stretching his arms out with a sigh. Looking to the desk a large book caught his attention. He moved to it and touched its cover. It was an old beat up dictionary; not like the one he kept in his container, this one seemed older. He remembered the word that he once tried to define. He reached for the corner of the cover and began to open it when he suddenly stopped. After a moment he shook his head and closed it.

He knew that there was nothing that could describe what they had here. No matter how many times he looked it up he knew that there was no written description that could mean or feel the same as the bonds they had. He shook his head and smiled; it was only recently that he was trying so hard to figure out what it all meant. Maybe it wasn't as hard as he was thought it was. They were family, and that was it. Words written in ink weren't as strong as their souls. And he was completely satisfied with that.

After a moment he heard his name being called out and turned to see 2 waving for him to come over to the rest of the stitchpunks. Looking to the dictionary he nodded to himself and smiled before he moved over the books to climb onto the window sill with the others; still believing what he thought before.

They would all be alright now.

* * *

His Mission – End

*Collapses after she finishes writing* this chapter is the longest part. With nearly 7000 words! This one was so easy to write that I just started typing and couldn't stop! I never killed off 2 ^^ I hope it was a surprise that he came back to help 5. And also it's the official day of the 9 DVD release!

This thing is so long! I had so much fun writing this every week and I'm really sad that this is the last chapter and there's no more after this, especially since I'm so used to writing chapters every week. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the story over the past few months. I couldn't have done it without you! All of your comments helped me out while I wrote. Whether it was telling me about typos and stuff like that I loved reading them all. I really hope that everyone enjoyed this last chapter. It's almost the end of the year and I want to wish everyone a happy new year as well. Thank you all so much!


End file.
